


On sleepless roads the sleepless go

by VenerediRimmel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel!Zayn, Angels, Fluff, Human!Liam, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Slash, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 60,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Di cosa dovrei aver paura?”<br/>“Di me” sillabò lui e chiunque, al posto del ragazzino, se non avesse provato timore prima avrebbe cominciato a farlo. “Della morte, di ciò che spetta alla tua anima. Non hai paura? Non ti spaventa non sapere cosa ci sarà dall’altra parte?”. Liam fece semplicemente spallucce. Poi lo guardò sorridendogli.<br/>“Alcune persone non hanno semplicemente paura di morire, sai? Ad alcune di esse è proprio il dover continuare a vivere che le spaventa.” Ammise. “Io ero pronto a tutto questo, perché non desideravo più vivere. Non in quel modo, almeno. [...] Così sono sollevato, la mia famiglia soffrirà, per un po’, ma presto capirà che è stato meglio per tutti. Io andrò in pace, con te che non puoi farmi paura se stringi la mia mano così dolcemente. E loro la troveranno sapendomi in un posto migliore, sapendomi finalmente guarito dalla mia malattia”.<br/>L’angelo provò del vero stupore, forse per la prima volta da un’eternità. Era sgomento nel riconoscere in quell’anima saggezza in età così puerile.<br/>E fu in quel momento, per la prima volta, in cui desiderò di poter agire secondo libero arbitrio, come gli umani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preludio

**Author's Note:**

> N.B. Il rating sarà modificato perché nella seconda parte ho intenzione di elevare la situazione, probabilmente arrivando all'esplicito

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
_Death, be not proud, though some have called thee_  
_Mighty and dreadful, for thou art not so;_  
_For those whom thou think'st thou dost overthrow_  
_Die not, poor Death, nor yet canst thou kill me._  
_From rest and sleep, which but thy pictures be,_  
_Much pleasure; then from thee much more must flow,_  
_And soonest our best men with thee do go,_  
_Rest of their bones, and soul's delivery._  
_Thou art slave to fate, chance, kings, and desperate men,_  
_And dost with poison, war, and sickness dwell,_  
_And poppy or charms can make us sleep as well_  
_And better than thy stroke; why swell'st thou then?_  
_One short sleep past, we wake eternally_  
_And death shall be no more; Death, thou shalt die._ _ 1 _

  
  


 

> **_On sleepless roads the sleepless go 2_ **

                                                                 ___________________________________________________________________________

 

_If you could see yourself now baby,_  
_The tables have turned_  
_The whole world hinges on your swings_  
_Your secret life of indiscreet discretions_  
_I'd turn the screw and leave the screen,_  
_Don't point your finger,_  
_You know that's not my thing 3_

 

 

Gli era sempre piaciuta quell’esistenza, non aveva mai avuto problemi con quel compito per secoli. Aveva camminato a piedi scalzi per tutto il mondo senza lesioni o sconvolgimenti in lui e attorno a lui tali da desiderare di essere diverso da chi era.  
Seguiva una lista e non aveva mai, nemmeno una volta, senza incorrere ad alcun sbaglio, saltato un punto, cambiato o condizionato per sua volontà. E questo, fondamentalmente, perché aveva sempre creduto di non possederla, una scelta.  
Se c’era una cosa che invidiava agli uomini, infatti, era la loro seppur mortale possibilità di scegliere. Suo padre lo aveva chiamato più volte, come fosse il dono più prezioso, dopo quello di venire al mondo, “libero arbitrio” e, in effetti, quelle due parole impacchettavano in maniera perfetta, il _presente_ che Lui aveva fatto all’umanità.  
Non era una propria e vera gelosia, la sua, anche perché non era sicuro di essere in grado di provarla; l’aveva sempre considerata una curiosità, piuttosto, sbocciata la prima volta quando aveva assistito al compimento delle conseguenze che fare una scelta portava con sé.  
In quell’unica occasione la sua lista si era modificata, ma non per suo volere appunto, e al posto di un nome maschile, appartenente a un bambino di otto anni, si era ritrovato a prendere con sé, per traghettarla come era sua compito, l’anima di una donna di trenta anni, in carriera – una fra le prime – il cui nome sarebbe apparso molto più in là se solo non fosse intervenuta a salvare quel bimbo, prossimo a terminare la sua vita a causa di una carrozza.  
Non era la questione eroica ad averlo incuriosito, lo sapeva che senza quei tipi di atti la lista si riduceva di moltissime anime, bensì l’inaspettato succedersi degli eventi: quella donna aveva deciso di sua spontanea volontà, travolta dall’idea di risparmiare la vita a un bambino e magari salvarsi, di gettarsi praticamente nel braccio della morte. Ed era morta, per un’altra vita.  
Era proprio la scelta, involontaria e a tratti perfino stupida, che lo incuriosiva e tormentava; perché forse più dei sentimenti e delle emozioni umane, era ciò che proprio non riusciva a comprendere. Il libero arbitrio era esonerato da leggi, era caos e imprevedibilità. Tutto ciò che lui non era, e non poteva essere.  
“Perché l’avete fatto?” le aveva domandato, prendendola per mano.  
Perché aveva deciso di compiere un tale sacrificio e come – che processi mentali – l’avevano condotta a gettarsi contro un ragazzino, sapendo di rischiare la sua vita? In fondo, era solo un ragazzino come tanti altri, e probabilmente se avesse fatto più attenzione ad attraversare, invece di giocare con la sua palla di stoffa, si sarebbe potuto salvare da solo. Perché scegliere di morire per un estraneo?  
La donna si era guardata attorno spaesata, non vedeva altro che bianco dopo trent’anni di colori o luce e, in alternativa, buio. Ora c’era solo il bianco e un puntino scuro molto lontano da loro. Quando lei si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi, lo fissò con sgomento: aveva appena capito di essere morta e che non c’era più alcuna speranza, per lei, di vivere.  
“Perché vi siete lanciata sotto una carrozza per uno sconosciuto? Perché avete fatto questa scelta?” ripeté, mentre prendevano a camminare verso quell’innocuo quanto evidente punto nero. Lo voleva sapere, pretendeva da lei uno spiraglio alla comprensione umana e alla sua estrema stupidità perché, prima fra tutte le curiosità, si domandava se lui, da umano, non più ignaro di tali procedimenti, sarebbe stato in grado di compiere le medesime scelte.  
La donna aveva fatto spallucce, mentre trovava pace per la sua sorte. “Non ne ho idea, ho solo… agito”.  
Non lo capiva e se avesse potuto provare rabbia o frustrazione probabilmente lui _avrebbe scelto_ di abbandonarla in quel limbo, nel suo inferno, per non averle dato una risposta. Invece aveva sospirato, perché non era _da lui_ compiere quel tipo di mosse sconsiderate, perché non era il suo compito _giudicare_ , e perciò l’aveva condotta infine nel luogo in cui la sua anima sarebbe appartenuta in eterno.  
“Starò bene?” glielo domandavano tutti, presto o tardi, prima di giungere a quel buco nero. L’unica cosa che non lo sorprendeva più, facendogli titubare dell’imprevedibilità delle loro azioni, considerato che poi erano animali davvero prevedibili, erano le paure umane.  
  
Lui ci ripensava spesso, anche perché aveva molto tempo a disposizione per pensare, nella sua perpetua solitudine. Spesso progettava, sentendosi, nel modo in cui gli umani definivano quello stato d’animo, ‘in colpa’, di voler provare a scegliere, ma poi ricordava di non essere libero di farlo. Non aveva catene, certo, ma una condotta ce l’aveva eccome. Ed era immacolata. Suo padre lo aveva creato per scopi puri, tra di essi uno dei più importanti, e fra questi non vi era la ricerca personale di scoprire cosa fosse la libertà di scelta.  
Ogni suo pensiero si concludeva sempre nello stesso modo: un sospiro, mentre le sue ali nere si aprivano stiracchiandosi intorpidite, e poi con uno slancio e subito in volo verso il prossimo nome.  
Non aveva mai parlato con nessuno, con nessuno dei suoi fratelli, di tale inconsiderata curiosità perché sarebbe stato deriso, ma soprattutto perché nessuno, a parte lui, sembrava colto da quella mania di sapere. Nessuno lo era, ma qualcuno lo era stato e da secoli scontava la sua pena per la macchia, seppur creativa e libera, nella sua condotta.  
Perché, sì, c’era chi come lui era stato _curioso, animato da una tale recondita passione a tal punto da averlo condotto a cadere,_ ma nessuno ne parlava più, di lui e delle sue azioni, se non per minacciare le intenzioni dei più audaci; e quando veniva fuori il suo nome molti abbassavano lo sguardo o facevano una smorfia per commentare quella memorabile e disdegnante fine. Così, quel ricordo il più delle volte era servito a ricordargli quale fine non volesse fare e perché non dovesse andare oltre alla fantasia della sua non tanto innocua curiosità.  
Tra i suoi pensieri, una volta, quando pensare a Lui non era bastato per frenare tale ambizione, era affiorata perfino l’idea di fare una chiacchierata con chi credeva suo simile e che sembrava avere avuto almeno, nonostante la fine, una risposta alla sua medesima curiosità umana; ma anche in quel caso, alla fine, aveva esitato, sapendo che per scoprirlo, sarebbe dovuto scendere in un luogo di luce divampante in un fuoco eterno, dal quale tutti si tenevano a debita distanza.  
Nonostante tutti gli impedimenti che si era ritrovato davanti, come ostacolo per la conoscenza al dilemma sul libero arbitrio degli umani mancava solo una goccia per far traboccare quel vaso, per far vacillare lui stesso e quindi condurlo a _cadere._ E quella goccia, purtroppo, esisteva, portando il nome di un essere umano, scritto sulla sua lista, il cui destino era segnato dal giorno della sua venuta al mondo.  
Il nome per il quale, ora, stava volando nel cielo della cittadina di Wolverhampton.

~***~

Era la fine di agosto. Non che lui stesse dietro a un sistema elaborato dagli umani per suddividere il tempo, ma quel giorno se lo sarebbe portato dietro fino alla sua fine, qualsiasi alla quale fosse destinato, rimuginando se avesse potuto comportarsi diversamente. E, soprattutto, se lo sarebbe ricordato perché proprio quel ventinove di agosto compì un’azione puramente umana, ovvero ciò che riteneva, per creazione, di non poter fare.  
Entrò nella vita ormai agli sgoccioli di questo ragazzo, durante una conversazione.  
_Bip. Bip. Bip._  
“Il dottore mi ha detto che per stasera possiamo tornare a casa, tesoro. Così potrai festeggiare il tuo compleanno” disse la donna, con gli occhi gonfi e rossi di chi aveva trattenuto le lacrime fino all’ultimo, fino ad esplodere di nascosto, in un bagno, esausta nel vedere il suo piccolo bambino spegnersi giorno dopo giorno.  
Liam le strinse la mano e sorrise “davvero?” replicò; la voce d’un tratto era serena come non lo era mai quando si trovava in quelle stanze asettiche di quell’ospedale.  
“Sì, tesoro, ma domani dovremo tornare per altri accertamenti”.  
Si spostò dalla finestra, dalla quale era entrato assieme a un soffio di vento impercettibile ai sensi umani, e si mise al capezzale guardando la coppia, madre e figlio, che non faceva altro, in silenzio, che sorridersi con gli occhi lucidi, ricolmi non solo di lacrime ma di parole non volutamente dette, perché tirarle fuori era più difficile di qualsiasi altra difficoltà.  
_Bip. Bip. Bip._  
Ne aveva visti tanti di quei volti, lui, e sembravano sempre gli stessi, tanto da pensare di capirli ormai, nonostante invece li confondesse come l’abitudine di mangiare sempre la stessa pietanza, un secolo dopo l’altro.  
Quella felicità, però, negli occhi di quel bambino lo sorprese nel modo più ingenuo, così lo fissò mentre la madre si adoperava a prendere i vestiti dall’armadietto.  
Aveva un po’ di tempo per seguirlo prima del momento che, ora sapeva, sarebbe giunto lo stesso giorno della sua venuta al mondo. E per questo, avrebbe potuto provare tristezza, ma per lui i giorni non contavano nulla, visto che non gli servivano nemmeno per stabilire se fosse giorno o notte, considerato che viveva dall’altra parte del velo dove il tempo era relativo; così come non contava che a quel bambino lo aspettasse un altro luogo proprio il giorno del suo compleanno. Anzi, avrebbe potuto trovarlo quasi poetico: per quel bimbo sarebbe stato come azzerare una vita e ricominciare da _zero_ , nel giorno della sua venuta al mondo, in una nuova esistenza, questa volta immortale.  
Peccato che solo lui avesse la semplicità, quasi inesperienza emotiva, di vederla da quel punto di vista. Fosse stato un essere umano, probabilmente sarebbe stato etichettato come sociopatico, ma era solo un Angelo condotto a fare il suo lavoro, quindi non poteva proprio comportarsi in modo diverso.  
“Mamma, ci ho ripensato” lo sorprese poi e, voltandosi verso la madre, capì che non era stato il solo. “Non voglio tornare a casa se domani dovrò essere di nuovo qui” continuò, tirando su col naso.  
_Bip. Bip. Bip._  
Quel rumore continuo del macchinario ormai non sortiva alcun effetto disturbatore in nessuno dei due: e quella era un’abitudine.  
“Perché dici così, tesoro?” chiese la madre, avvicinandosi al ragazzino. “Perché sono stanco e poi tornare a casa mi metterebbe tanta tristezza, sapendo di dover tornare qui domani”.  
Si spostò dietro la madre, mentre annuiva. “29 agosto 2003: _Liam Payne, 1o anni, The Royal Wolverhampton Hospital. Insufficienza renale cronica._ ” rimembrava la sua lista.  
_Tutto andava secondo i piani._  
La madre non tentò di persuaderlo, anche se voleva che suo figlio tornasse a casa per festeggiare il suo compleanno nel calore domestico, tra amici e parenti, si sentiva più tranquilla nel saperlo sotto le cure e le attenzioni dei medici.  
A convincerla furono le parole del dottore che poco prima le avevano detto la verità: _“suo figlio è il prossimo nella lista, signora, dobbiamo solo aspettare e sperare che dei nuovi reni arrivino in tempo. Deve essere forte, dovete esserlo tutti quanti. Preferirei che restasse, è molto debole e instabile, ma capisco e acconsento se per questa giornata volete riportarlo a casa”_ e che ora rimbombavano fastidiose come un eco, facendola tremare di paura _._  
La paura, forse l’unica emozione che lui stesso poteva dire di aver provato, la percepiva nel battito irregolare che risuonava nelle sue orecchie se solo si fosse concentrato solo su quello e nel fiato spezzato, a volte trattenuto e poi buttato subito fuori, e nella pelle d’oca, tremante e udibile come un rintocco di un orologio a cucù.  
Una madre, l’aveva scoperto, percepisce, ancor prima di tutti, attimi che stanno sopraggiungendo. Soprattutto se riguardano i propri figli.  
“Va bene, tesoro. Però faccio venire tutti qui, a portarti i regali e la torta” convenne, scompigliandogli i capelli sui quali, poi, appoggiandoci le labbra depositò un bacio che non ammetteva repliche.  
“Dieci anni capitano una sola volta nella vita” esclamò, afferrando il telefono dalla borsa e abbandonando di tutta fretta la stanza.  
Guardò la donna uscire senza dire nient’altro e tornò a osservare il bambino quando questo, in un sussurro che nessun altro avrebbe potuto sentire, disse “ogni anno si festeggia una volta sola” piuttosto sconsolato.  
Sorrise: fu una delle poche volte che lo fece distrattamente, accorgendosene in un secondo momento. Poi si mise in un angolo della stanza e attese il momento.  
_Bip. Bip. Bip._  
  
Liam spense le dieci candeline sotto lo sguardo dei parenti, ma nessun amico d’infanzia era lì con lui a festeggiare quel momento così fragile e, perfino, malinconico. Eppure sorrideva e, spesso, rideva alle battute dello zio, tossendo poi quando esagerava con gli sforzi. Nonostante la pelle bianca e spenta, gli occhi semichiusi per la fragilità delle sue forze, e tutti i tubi collegati al suo corpo e che lo aiutavano, sembrava un ragazzo allegro al quale la vita, sebbene gli avessi privato tanto e volesse togliergli molto di più, piaceva.  
Lo osservò per tutto il tempo che gli restava, attento e curioso. Aveva sempre cercato una sorta di legame con i nomi che si ritrovava nella lista; tentava sempre di scovare una similitudine che accomunasse un uomo con l’altro, ma in conclusione pensava sempre la stessa cosa: erano tutti diversi. I comportamenti e i visi, talvolta, potevano sembrare tutti uguali ma c’era sempre un particolare, poi, che li differenziava tra loro e quello stupidissimo regalo era il potere e la magnificenza del padre che sapeva mettere al mondo sempre delle anime dai colori e dalle tonalità diverse.  
A Liam piaceva parlare, nonostante facesse fatica a farlo. Gli piaceva così tanto da accostare una parola all’altra, mentre parlava, come se tra queste non incorresse alcuno spazio. Più volte aveva fatto fatica a seguire i suoi discorsi, anche se il più delle volte era perché non sapeva a cosa si riferisse, e questo non aveva fatto altro che incuriosirlo maggiormente. Nel suo angolino, lo ascoltava con l’udito teso, nonostante non ne avesse bisogno, considerato che in quell’ospedale riusciva a sentire anche l’inserviente al quinto piano mentre canticchiava una canzone.  
“…In geografia i ragazzi della mia età hanno già iniziato a studiare tutti gli stati dell’Europa, non le imparerò mai tutte, la geografia è così noiosa, e invece in matematica sono ancora indietro, credo che non riuscirò a essere allo stesso livello degli altri!” concluse il suo riepilogo.  
Tutti sorrisero sforzandosi di farlo e mentre le sorelle gli davano del caprone senza troppi sensi di colpa, il padre gli consigliava, stringendogli un braccio, che con impegno avrebbe potuto fare di tutto, incoraggiandolo. Come se Liam avesse davvero una possibilità di vivere una vita normale e, quindi, andare in una vera scuola. Quella era speranza. Lo speravano tutti, ma con la stessa intensità avevano paura del peggio. Del peggio che ora sopraggiungeva.  
Bip. Bip. Biiiiiiiip.  
Ebbe così inizio la fine, quella di Liam. Tutti si girarono a guardare il macchinario che aveva preso a fare quel rumore atipico e allarmante; la madre era scattata in piedi, abituata a quel tipo di suono, ma affatto calma perché ciò non presagiva nulla di buono, mentre le sorelle del ragazzino scappano fuori dalla stanza in cerca delle infermiere. Lo zio si era avvicinato al padre e assieme a lui ripetevano il suo nome.  
E Liam, lui semplicemente aveva perso i sensi, crollando all’indietro sul cuscino, subito dopo che i suoi occhi si erano alzati al soffitto sparendo dietro le palpebre.  
Ogni volta accadeva lo stesso meccanismo e tutti reagivano in una sorta di abitudine che, però, faceva sempre male.  
Quella volta, però, sarebbe stata diversa dalle altre e avrebbe fatto più male. Forse perché si trattava dell’ultima volta.  
Biiiiiip.  
Si avvicinò al letto, mentre i dottori cercavano di rianimarlo. Inutilmente. Era lì, tranquillo e pacato, cozzando con l’aria frenetica e agitata che animava i dottori e i parenti del ragazzo, mentre attendeva l’anima di Liam, per prenderla per mano e così condurla dall’altra parte del velo, laddove lo attendeva il luogo al quale sarebbe appartenuta per l’eternità.  
  
Quando Liam tornò a vedere, il mondo che si era lasciato alle spalle e che ora osservava con occhi diversi non gli mancava.  
Era pronto.  
Per quanto aspirasse a una vita longeva, nei suoi dieci anni compiuti sapeva anche che non aveva desiderato altro di ciò che aveva vissuto: un’ottima famiglia, calorosa e presente, e tanta spensieratezza che, mischiata a quel continuo e inevitabile dolore, risaltava ancora di più dandogli un’importanza inestimabile. La malattia, alla fine, gli aveva dato la possibilità di capire, a quella tenera età, cosa fosse realmente importante.  
Gli sarebbe mancata la famiglia, che osservava mentre disperata piangeva, ma era pronto a lasciarla per un posto migliore. Non sapeva cosa glielo dicesse che fosse pronto, forse qualcosa dentro di lui, forse un’accettazione che si ha quando si muore o… non lo sapeva, d’altronde era morto da pochi minuti e, in più, era solo un ragazzino.  
Quando lo vide, capendo immediatamente che era lì per lui e che lo stava aspettando, Liam sorrise.  
“Ciao”.

~***~

  
Il tempo è relativo, se da un lato sembra correre inesorabile, secondo dopo secondo, a una velocità che chiunque avrebbe voluto bloccare, nonostante non se ne fossero avute le capacità…  
  
“Ora del decesso: 21:30”  
“NO, LIAM. Il mio bambino… il mio bambino, no…”  
  
…Dall’altro lato del velo, che nessuno potrebbe vedere o conoscere se non troppo tardi per poterne parlare, il tempo è sempre relativo, ma infinitamente più lento, quasi trattabile. Come se non ci fosse bisogno di nessuna capacità per fermarlo.

 

~***~

_It’s amazing how_  
_you can speak right to my heart  
without saying a word  
you can light up the dark  
try as I may, I can never explain  
what I hear when you don’t say a thing_

 

 

Le voci dall’altra parte sembravano ovattate. Liam si toccò le orecchie per accettarsi che ora che era morto non si dovesse vivere con dei tappi e “è il velo” lo colse all’attenzione l’unica persona – dubitava che lo fosse – che era in grado di vederlo. La sua voce, infatti, la sentiva nitida in tutta la sua leggiadra delicatezza, nonostante gli fosse parsa roca e con una vena inconfondibile di malinconia. Disse soltanto questo, quell’uomo.  
Liam lo osservò, stupito e meravigliato. Non aveva bisogno di chiedergli chi fosse; se non fossero bastate le ali nere che si erano spiegate mostrandosi in tutto il loro splendore, Liam credeva di saperlo fin troppo bene anche andando a intuito.  
Non riusciva a guardarlo in viso, come se provare lo facesse d’improvviso diventare miope, così si limitò, prima di parlargli, di osservarlo in ciò che lo rendeva nitido. Il suo abbigliamento era grigio e logoro, ma assurdamente elegante, la carnagione della sua pelle era olivastra. Si concentrò sulle mani, affusolate e delicate come quelle di un pianista:“Mi porterai dall’altra parte?”.  
L’Angelo annuì, alzando la mano per afferrare quella del bambino che con esitazione gliela prese, intrecciando le sue dita in quelle che per un attimo aveva considerato come un capolavoro di un artista.  
Al contatto era fredda, ma subito un calore lo riscaldò, facendolo tornare a guardare l’uomo con estrema curiosità. Una delle sue ali, nere con sfumature che andavano dal marrone di un cioccolato fondente a un verde cinabro, lo abbracciò causando una folata di vento che la sua pelle non percepì. E lo fece per guidarlo verso la strada giusta.  
Liam guardò la madre, il padre e le sorelle per l’ultima volta, dicendo silenziosamente loro addio, poi seguì l’uomo al suo fianco che camminava verso una parete della stanza. Quando la attraversarono, fu tutto bianco eccetto un punto nero in lontananza.  
“Non sei di molte parole, eh?” gli domandò, tornando per abitudine umana a guardarlo in viso: aveva la vista e poté vederlo.  
Era di una bellezza indescrivibile. Se Liam avesse avuto ancora fiato da trattenere, avrebbe preso un grosso respiro, colpito dalla graziosità di quel viso. Era delicato, quasi comune, ma straordinariamente bello. I suoi occhi avevano tutte le sfumature che aveva riscontrato nelle piume delle sue ali, ora ritirare e nascoste dietro la schiena.  
Bello come un Angelo e, dopotutto, lo era davvero, anche con quell’espressione riconducibile alla sorpresa.  
“Tu invece parli tanto” gli rispose, finalmente. Lo vide socchiudere gli occhi al suono della sua voce, una reazione che aveva visto sui volti di molti, e poi ridacchiare.  
“Cos’hai fatto nell’ultimo periodo, mi hai spiato?” rispose in una burla. “Mamma li chiama stalker, tu sei uno di quelli?” E rise.  
Rimase interdetto dallo spirito così sereno di quell’anima, benché avesse appena vissuto il trapasso del velo. Ancora una volta, si sentì curioso. Negò impercettibilmente, guardandolo di sottecchi.  
Liam aggrottò la fronte, sentendosi studiato da quegli occhi neri e profondi a tal punto da sentirsi in soggezione.  
“Qual è il problema?”  
Pensò che in tutte quelle miliardi di persone, alle quali aveva strappato via l’anima, lui aveva sempre trovato la medesima caratteristica capace di accumunarli, nonostante la diversità di provenienza, vita e fede, e questa era la paura della morte e di ciò che ci fosse aldilà di quel limbo, che lega la Terra allo spazio senza tempo e senza luogo, in cui lui traghetta le anime fin dal giorno della sua creazione prendendole per mano; una paura che, però, non vi era in quegli occhi nocciola. Occhi che appartenevano a un bambino di dieci anni che, se l’esperienza non lo traeva in errore, avrebbe dovuto sentirsi, con tutte le ragioni, totalmente terrorizzato di aver appena dovuto abbandonare il luogo in cui era cresciuto, la sua famiglia e la sua esistenza per un luogo sconosciuto.  
Il bambino lo guardò con palese curiosità, auspicando a una risposta da parte dell’Angelo. Lo fissò e si fece osservare, ancora sentendosi un po’ impacciato, mostrandosi tranquillo e, soprattutto, pronto.  
“Molte persone hanno avuto paura, tu sembri… sereno” sentenziò, infine.  
“Di cosa? Di cosa dovrei aver paura?” arrivò subito la replica.  
“Di me” sillabò lui e chiunque, al posto del ragazzino, se non avesse provato timore prima avrebbe cominciato a farlo. “Della morte, di ciò che spetta alla tua anima. Non hai paura? Non ti spaventa non sapere cosa ci sarà dall’altra parte?”. Liam fece semplicemente spallucce. Poi lo guardò sorridendogli.  
“Alcune persone non hanno semplicemente paura di morire, sai? Ad alcune di esse è proprio il dover continuare a vivere che le spaventa.” Ammise. “Io ero pronto a tutto questo, perché non desideravo più vivere. Non in quel modo, almeno. Se fossi… se fossi nato sano, sarei stato arrabbiato nel dovermene andare, probabilmente avrei avuto paura di te ma… non così. Così sono sollevato, la mia famiglia soffrirà, per un po’, ma presto capirà che è stato meglio per tutti. Io andrò in pace, con te che non puoi farmi paura se stringi la mia mano così dolcemente. E loro la troveranno sapendomi in un posto migliore, sapendomi finalmente guarito dalla mia malattia” concluse.  
L’angelo provò del vero stupore, forse per la prima volta da un’eternità. Era sgomento nel riconoscere in quell’anima saggezza in età così puerile.  
“Sei molto saggio, ragazzino”.  
E fu in quel momento, per la prima volta, in cui desiderò di poter compiere una scelta, quella di riportare in vita quel ragazzo. Perché se lo meritava, perché non era giusto, dovevano essere un errore quella malattia e quella morte.  
C’erano tanti uomini, al mondo, con una cattiva condotta che meritavano di morire e che vivevano invece con salute una vita longeva. Liam aveva sofferto e nonostante questo non era arrabbiato per aver dovuto dire troppo presto addio alla sua vita umana. Se la meritava una seconda chance e lui, che aveva le possibilità, i poteri, ma non gli ordini, di poterlo fare… sentiva l’esigenza di dover agire. Anche perché il suo cammino era possibile sulla Terra e in quel limbo, ma non nel paradiso degli uomini, a quello non poteva accedere. Non gli era permesso e fino a quel momento non gli era sembrato un problema. Ora, davanti a quel ragazzino, gli sembrava una proibizione insostenibile.  
Anche per questo, si convinse.  
"In ogni caso, mi stai forse dicendo che devo avere paura di ciò che mi aspetta in quel buco nero?" Affermò Liam, ironico, forse un po' impacciato per ciò che l'Angelo gli aveva detto. Se avesse avuto del sangue a circolare ancora nel corpo, probabilmente le sue gote sarebbero state ancora in fiamme.  
"No, non ce ne sarà bisogno..." fu la risposta asciutta.  
Perché si era deciso. Fece sua una scelta. E agì, senza più alcuna esitazione.  
E _il pensiero che come chi prima di lui aveva pagato e continuava a scontare una pena per le sue azioni, non lo preoccupava più._  
La convinzione che fosse giusto così, e non come il volere di un padre che, probabilmente, non stava più dietro alle sue creazioni fu la sua forza.  
Liam non fece nemmeno in tempo a chiedere altro, l’Angelo gli lasciò la mano e alzò l’altra, con due dita – l’indice e il medio – tese con la volontà di sopraggiungere alla sua fronte. “Liam, andrà tutto bene, okay?”  
E poi fu tutto nero.

~***~

Biiiiiiiiiip  
“Dichiarate” disse il medico, amareggiato dal fatto di non essere riuscito a salvare il suo paziente. Triste, perché era solo un bambino di dieci anni ad aver perso la vita.  
“Ora del decesso: 21:30” confermò un’infermiera, con gli occhi lucidi e poche forze per alzare un lenzuolo e coprire il volto del bambino morto.  
“NO, LIAM. Il mio bambino… il mio bambino” era la voce della madre, trattenuta dal marito che assieme a lei stava piangendo, però in silenzio.  
Sarebbe stato difficile, il peggio era solo cominciato… se non fosse che, poi, come raramente accade dopo una morte certa, accadde il miracolo.  
Bip. Segnale piatto. Bip.  
Il viso del dottore si aprì nello sconcerto, mentre si voltava verso la macchina che segnava i battiti del cuore: non era possibile. Bip. Anche l’infermiera si voltò verso il macchinario, eppure il cuore stava riprendendo a battere.  
“Dottore, che cosa succede?” domandò lo zio di Liam, portando con sé la speranza che, dopotutto, nonostante le evidenze, non fosse finita.  
Bip. Bip. Bip.  
Liam aprì gli occhi qualche secondo più tardi. L’espressione sul viso era quella di confusione totale e senso di disorientamento. Direzionò gli occhi ovunque e il primo volto che vide fu quello di uno sconosciuto, il dottore.  
“Hey, ragazzo, ci hai fatto prendere uno spavento” disse l’uomo, ancora scioccato. La madre di Liam si liberò dalle mani del marito e si avvicinò al letto, facendo spazio tra coloro che lo circondavano, guardandolo ancora scossi e sorpresi.  
“LIAM! Amore mio, io-” disse in un singhiozzo. Gli infermieri, intanto, avevano iniziato a bisbigliare fra loro, parlando di miracolo. Una donna, più anziana fra tutti, aveva iniziato a pregare, ringraziando un Dio che, però, non aveva fatto nulla affinché ciò avvenisse. Lei non sapeva.  
“Il mio bimbo miracoloso” continuò la donna, che gli strinse una mano, baciandola e bagnandola con l’acqua salata delle sue lacrime, ora versate nella gioia di rivedere gli occhi del suo ragazzo aperti.  
“Cosa- cosa è successo?” chiese con voce secca il bambino. La madre guardò il medico che, tuttavia, non aveva la risposta che ella si aspettava. “Ti abbiamo perso per qualche minuto, ragazzo. Ma sei tornato e io questo non saprei definirlo in altro modo se non come un miracolo”.  
Liam lo guardò ancora stranito, si voltò verso la madre e “mi sento strano, mamma” rispose.  
Ci furono pochi attimi di silenzio, in cui non ci fu spazio per altro se non l’amore e la gioia dei parenti di Liam di esternarsi in abbracci e in altre lacrime.  
“Ora dovreste uscire tutti, vorremmo visitare Liam e accertarci che non avrà un altro attacco” disse il dottore serafico, mentre le infermiere iniziavano a utilizzare flebo e quant’altro per agevolare il lavoro del loro superiore. La madre e il padre di Liam non esitarono nemmeno un istante, annuirono e insieme agli altri, dopo aver salutato il bambino, uscirono dalla stanza.

Quando lo stesso dottore venne fuori dalla camera del ragazzo, aveva un’espressione indecifrabile sul volto. La madre di Liam si allarmò, pensando al peggio. Ma dopotutto cosa poteva esserci di peggio, considerato che aveva quasi perso suo figlio?  
“Signora, posso parlare con lei e suo marito in privato?” domandò, prendendoli da parte. Il padre di Liam, in silenzio per tutto quel tempo e ancora agitato, guardava l’uomo in camice davanti a lui con la consapevolezza che fossero tutti stipati su un filo costantemente in disquilibrio e, ora, dopo tutto ciò che era successo, non sapeva se potesse sopportare altro.  
“Vostro figlio sembra- sembra essere guarito totalmente” iniziò a parlare il medico, condotto a tale confessione grazie al silenzio delle due persone che aveva di fronte.  
“Come- come è possibile?” parlò il padre, troppo scettico per credere che fosse la realtà. La madre di Liam, invece, tornò a piangere. Il dottore, ancora una volta, rese evidente, con l’espressione confusa, che nemmeno lui sapeva esattamente come fosse possibile.  
“Faremo sicuramente altri controlli, ho già richiesto varie analisi e un controllo dei suoi reni. Ma i primi risultati ci fanno credere che entrambi gli organi siano tornati a funzionare nella totalità delle loro potenzialità.” Spiegò, sembrava in difficoltà.  
La madre singhiozzò, quello non poteva essere altro se non un sogno. “Ma aspettavamo il trapianto perché i suoi non funzionavano!” esclamò l’uomo. “Dottore, non dica assurdità se non ne è convinto” urlò il padre.  
“Se le sto parlando, signor Payne, è proprio perché sono convinto di ciò che dico. Ammetto che sono cose che non accadono mai e vi dico anche francamente che non so come questo sia possibile, ma è guarito. Vostro figlio è sano, la condizione cronica dei suoi reni è…”  
“Sarà sano? Nostro figlio è stato davvero miracolato?” domandò la donna. Il dottore, affatto disturbato nell’essere stato interrotto, annuì e sorrise.  
“Come già detto, faremo altri controlli per confermare queste mie parole” convenne. I due annuirono. “Possiamo vederlo?”  
“Le infermiere stanno sistemando, un paio di minuti e potrete vederlo” confermò, prima di andarsene. Nel suo studio, poi, il dottore si domandò continuamente che cosa fosse successo in quell’ora, ma purtroppo non avrebbe mai avuto una risposta. Non quella reale, per lo meno.  
Quando i parenti di Liam poterono rientrare e vedere il bambino, lo fecero con la gioia di sapere che, per una volta, le cose stavano andando bene, come per anni avevano pregato.  
  
Liam chiese più volte cosa fosse successo, gli dissero del miracolo ma lui non volle crederci. Aveva una strana sensazione nel petto che esprimeva una sorta di disaccordo su quanto narratogli.  
Era successo qualcosa, mentre il suo cuore aveva smesso di battere, solo che non lo ricordava.  
“Io credo di aver parlato con qualcuno” disse.  
“Possibile che fosse Dio?” chiese una delle sorelle. La madre annuì, convinta che quella non potesse essere altro che opera del Signore, che li aveva graziati dopo tanta sofferenza. Ma Liam era certo che non fosse così. La sensazione nel petto glielo garantiva.  
“Se era Dio, aveva gli occhi più belli che abbia mai visto” commentò, senza sapere perché fosse tanto convinto di ciò che diceva ad alta voce.  
La madre ricominciò a piangere, ancora di felicità, mentre il marito la pregava di smettere, benché lo stesse facendo anche lui.  
Posto di nuovo nel suo angolino vicino alla finestra, come se non volesse farsi notare nonostante nessuno potesse vederlo, sorrise senza sapere il motivo: un uomo qualsiasi gli avrebbe potuto parlare di imbarazzo, ma lo era solo per metà, il resto di quel sorriso era probabilmente felicità. Poi spiegò le ali e volò via; doveva, per un po’ di tempo, stare il più lontano possibile dalla testimonianza vivente del suo libero arbitrio, se non voleva incorrere ai guai che aveva per molto temuto e che, ora, sembravano sciocchezze all’idea di aver salvato Liam: il ragazzino saggio che senza saperlo gli aveva dato finalmente parte di una risposta alle sue atroci curiosità, rendendolo un Angelo libero.  
Quella distanza forzata, però, non sarebbe durata a lungo. Se lo aveva salvato, c’erano altri motivi, a lui ignari, da scoprire.

~***~

_I’ll be the watcher of the eternal flame,_  
_I’ll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams_ _ 4 _

Non gli aveva lasciato soltanto una sensazione addosso. Non era visibile agli occhi di nessuno, ma c’era.  
Liam era cambiato, tornando al mondo, e questo non lo sapeva né lui né tantomeno l’Angelo che l’aveva salvato.  
Come una farfalla nella sua fase da bruco, ora Liam aveva con sé gli incubi. Incubi di cui non ricordava mai l’entità una volta che apriva gli occhi, nel cuore della notte, tutto sudato e col fiato grosso.  
Come quella notte, dopo quasi un anno dal giorno della sua non morte, si risvegliò e con uno scatto si mise a sedere, guardandosi attorno. Era troppo buio per realizzare che fosse al sicuro nella sua stanza e per un attimo fu certo ancora di essere dentro ad un sogno.  
Accese così la luce della lampada posta sul comodino accanto al letto e tornò a respirare lentamente, ancora con un po’ di affanno, realizzando di essere reale, dentro le coperte calde del suo letto.  
Quando si rese conto che erano solo le due della notte, si distese di nuovo supino e guardò il soffitto. Ancora quella sensazione nel petto, che gravava su di lui come se qualcuno volesse poggiarci sopra un carico di 100 chili, spingerglielo addosso per rompergli la cassa toracica e arrivare al cuore, non lo lasciava mai.  
La madre aveva voluto, considerata la situazione che aveva vissuto, che parlasse con uno psicologo, giusto per assicurarsi che la sua mente, dopo essere miracolosamente guarito da una malattia destinata ad essere fatale per lui, non gli giocasse brutti scherzi, ma il dottore aveva rassicurato la famiglia, considerando il ragazzo completamente sano anche a livello psicologico.  
“È un bambino cresciuto un po’ troppo, considerata la situazione che ha dovuto sopportare; mi ha confessato di essere stato pronto alla morte, e di non averne paura, ma che è piuttosto felice di essere vivo e di poter vivere. Vuole diventare un pompiere e salvare la gente, è un ragazzo sano” aveva detto il dottore, con un sorriso. E i genitori si erano tranquillizzati.  
Liam era rimasto perplesso, più che altro non riusciva proprio a non smettere di pensare a quanto gli fosse accaduto in quei minuti in cui non c’era stato più.  
Aveva iniziato a credere che nei sogni rivivesse quel momento, che fosse lì, in una parte di lui che ricordava perfettamente ma non voleva farglielo sapere, e che per questo non riuscisse a ricordare i suoi sogni, o incubi per meglio descriverli, una volta sveglio.  
Ci provava, dopo aver scacciato via lo spavento e aver ripreso a respirare normalmente, ma questi gli sfuggivano via come un cumolo di sabbia tra le mani. Ne restava solo un esile mucchietto, che erano un paio di occhi scuri, grandi e profondi che lo guardavano con recondita curiosità e infelice malinconia.  
Quegli occhi che la madre diceva appartenessero a Dio, che l’aveva miracolato, ma che lui era fermamente convinto fossero di qualcun altro perché Dio non poteva essersi interessato a un ragazzino al quale non funzionavano i reni.  
Si addormentò di nuovo, una mezzora dopo, con la luce accesa ad illuminare quel viso paffuto, finalmente di nuovo in carne e colorito.  
Il respiro era regolare fino al momento in cui non ricominciò ad avere il suo incubo notturno. Si agitava nel letto, digrignando i denti e grondando sudore dalla fronte. Durante la notte, Liam aveva sempre un po’ di febbre che, però, spariva al mattino. Sarebbe dovuto essere indolenzito, a causa di queste alterazioni, invece rinasceva sempre più forte.  
Era come un bruco in maturazione, benché nessuno sapesse in che tipo di farfalla si stesse trasformando.

~***~

Solo quella mattina era stato dall’altra parte del mondo, ma con la mente tornava sempre a Wolverhampton.  
Il tempo era sempre stato irregolare e veloce per lui, ma da quando aveva smosso la sua esistenza cedendo ad una scelta volontaria, che tuttora teneva segreta – con estrema facilità considerata la sua vita solitaria – si sentiva incastrato in una clessidra che non smetteva mai di smettere di far cadere lo stesso inutile grammo di sabbia. E tutto perché un innocuo ragazzino non usciva dai suoi pensieri.  
Credeva che dopo aver provato l’ebbrezza e il dono degli umani di fare una scelta dettata da se stesso, la curiosità smettesse d’improvviso di battere insistente nella sua testa, invece… tutt’altro tipo di curiosità ora governavano il suo essere, e questo lo turbava.  
Quel ragazzino lo turbava, perché era stata affascinante e curiosa la conversazione che aveva avuto con lui. Non solo, il fatto di averlo riportato indietro lo teneva legato a quella vita come se ora fossero legati da una catena infrangibile.  
Si preoccupava per lui, nonostante sapesse che fino a quando non fosse spuntato di nuovo nella sua lista sarebbe stato al sicuro. Pensava a lui, a ciò che doveva star passando domandandosi cosa fosse successo dopo che il suo cuore aveva smesso di battere, e non poteva far a meno di desiderare di dargli tutte le risposte, se solo in cambio avesse ottenuto il segreto che Liam doveva avergli taciuto sulla morte.  
Perché era anche questo che lo tormentava. Lui non aveva mai provato la sensazione di morire, avrebbe potuto provare sulla sua pelle la caduta ma sapeva che non era esattamente la stessa cosa.  
Aveva visto tante volte la morte, perché lui lo era, a tal punto da credere come funzionasse: con paura, sofferenza e timore di ciò che venisse dopo.  
C’era stato chi non aveva assaggiato una di queste caratteristiche ed era morto senza paura o senza sofferenza o senza il timore del non sapere, ma mai era avvenuto che un umano non percepisse nemmeno una di queste emozioni e fosse pronto a tutto.  
Nessuno era mai pronto alla morte, nessuno era mai stato preparato a lui totalmente. Quale era stato il segreto di Liam? Di quel ragazzino di dieci anni che sapeva molto più di lui che esisteva da secoli e secoli?  
Resistette lontano da quel ragazzo per un solo mese. Poi, come richiamato da un eco, aveva iniziato a volare nel cielo notturno di Londra, credendo di non avere alcuna destinazione.  
Eppure una ne aveva.  
Gli piaceva volare, era ciò che più amava di lui. Le sue ali, vigorose e possenti come la forza bruta di cento uomini, che si spiegavano nell’aria libere e fiere infrangendosi contro un vento che mai le avrebbe viste arrendersi a lui, erano il suo orgoglio primordiale.  
Per la prima volta, però, dopo quel breve viaggio, addossò a loro una colpa: quella di averlo condotto laddove tanto aveva tentato di mantenersi lontano.  
Davanti a una finestra chiusa, mentre Liam dormiva tormentandosi nel letto fu troppo difficile per lui, a quel punto, girarsi di spalle e andarsene via.  
In qualche modo, vederlo gli donò una consolazione. Saperlo sofferente, invece, lo fece angosciare.  
Avrebbe potuto imparare da qualcuno come ci si sentisse nel provare la mancanza e perché spesso la si provasse per le persone a cui teniamo, ma non c’era nessuno sveglio a quell’ora e la forza trascinante nel constatare con i propri occhi che Liam non stesse bene, lo rese incosciente.  
Perciò, oltrepassò la finestra, entrando in quella stanzetta colorata e disordinata, e si avvicinò al letto. Lo guardò per tutta la notte senza osare toccarlo, nonostante soffrisse alla sola idea di vederlo stare così male a causa di quell’incubo fatto di scorie di momenti passati insieme nel limbo.  
Fece così ogni momento in cui poté, nei giorni seguenti, per quasi un anno, ma mai prendeva coraggio per avvicinarsi e toccarlo. Credeva, infatti, di non avere la premura e il potere di farlo smettere di star male e, anzi, pensava che, essendo il fruitore di tali incubi, toccarlo e trasmettergli ciò che provava non portasse ad altro che farlo sentire peggio.  
  
Quella notte, però, quando entrò nella stanza e scorse il viso del ragazzo grazie alla luce accesa della lampada, si avvicinò più del dovuto a lui, fissandolo in ogni tratto.  
In meno di un anno era cresciuto, ma restava comunque un ragazzino. Avvertì i sintomi di febbre sul suo viso segnato da due brutte occhiaie e il sudore che bagnava la fronte e il collo.  
Desiderò ardentemente, mai prima di allora, di abbracciarlo forte e sussurrargli che tutto andava bene, che niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto fargli del male, se c’era lui accanto come difensore, come suo guerriero.  
Liam digrignò i denti e mosse il volto a destra e a sinistra. “Il tuo nome” lo sentì dire in un bisbiglio lento e trascinato.  
Lo guardò con stupore, sapeva sempre sorprenderlo. E sorrise, infatti, come aveva fatto la prima volta che l’aveva sentito commentare i suoi occhi.  
Si sentì uno stupido, improvvisamente, quando mise sulla bilancia i loro desideri. Lui voleva sapere come quel ragazzino riuscisse ad essere così forte e diverso da tutti, mentre Liam desiderava semplicemente un nome.  
Un nome che non poteva dargli, visto che non ne aveva mai avuto uno e che erano sempre stati gli altri a chiamarlo come meglio gradissero.  
Per questo, quella notte fu diversa dalle precedenti. Quella bilancia era in disquilibrio, ancora una volta, e anche se da quel ragazzino non aveva ricevuto alcuna risposta, sapeva di dover maneggiare quell’equilibrio e mantenerlo stabile.  
O forse, più semplicemente, furono tutte scuse.  
In ogni caso, si distese sul letto, accanto a lui, e anche se questo non avrebbe potuto percepirlo in ogni caso, si mosse pacato come se maneggiasse un oggetto molto più che delicato, e gli spostò i capelli bagnati dalla fronte, soffiando su di essi come fosse una carezza della mano.  
Subito dopo fu veramente una mano a posarsi su quel volto e lo accarezzò dolcemente. A quel punto, fu impossibile fermarsi: una carezza dopo l’altra, fino a quando, sollevato, non vide quel viso distendersi nella beatitudine.  
Aveva sbagliato nel credere di peggiorare le cose, toccandolo, perché un gesto amorevole con sé non porta altro che amore – un insegnamento che suo padre più volte si ardiva nel ricordare.  
Così, continuandolo a rassicurarlo come nei pensieri aveva desiderato di fare e come, senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze – ancora una volta – stava facendo sul serio, spense la luce con un battito di ciglia e “trovamelo tu un nome, ragazzino” gli sussurrò, sapendo che ovunque fosse, ora, in quei sogni, difeso dal suo abbraccio e accarezzato dalle sue mani, Liam avrebbe potuto cercarlo senza più alcuna sofferenza, bensì in pace.

~***~

_Ti darò certezze contro le paure_  
_Per vedere il mondo oltre quelle alture_  
_Non temere nulla io sarò al tuo fianco_  
_Con il mio mantello asciugherò il tuo pianto_ _ 5 _

Compiuti gli undici anni a fine agosto, con una festa che per la famiglia Payne aveva simboleggiato molto più di un compleanno – considerato che quello stesso giorno il figlio era miracolosamente guarito da una malattia cronica – Liam svolgeva la vita comune di ogni ragazzo di quella età, perciò fu iscritto a scuola.  
Per il primo giorno era come uno fra tanti: ovviamente agitato. Quello sarebbe stato per lui un vero primo giorno perché a causa della sua condizione sempre debole, fino agli undici anni i genitori avevano fatto in modo che le sue lezioni le avesse in casa. Ora che non aveva più alcun problema, nonostante le ansie dei genitori abituati ad avere sempre tutto sotto controllo e le sue da “prima volta”, tutto stava procedendo tranquillamente.  
La sveglia aveva suonato e lui si era svegliato totalmente riposato. Capitava ancora di risvegliarsi col fiatone nel cuore della notte, dopo un incubo che dimenticava all’istante, ma da un po’ di tempo era avvenuto molto più di rado.  
Al piano di sotto trovò i genitori a tavola, mentre facevano colazione, e li imitò. Il padre, poco dopo, si preparò per andare a lavoro, mentre la madre tranquilla puliva le stoviglie, infilandole nello scola piatti.  
“Liam, vai a prepararti altrimenti faremo tardi” gli disse quando adocchiandolo lo vide intrattenersi davanti alla televisione che stava mandando in onda il telegiornale locale.  
“Va bene, mami” rispose, dandole retta.  
Quando tornò giù, venti minuti dopo, lavato e vestito, la madre sembrava più tesa e pensierosa di lui. “Forse dovresti restare a casa, col tuo insegnante privato, Lee”  
“Mamma!” si lagnò lui, stringendo i lacci di uno zaino. “Ho sentito una brutta notizia riguardo alla scuola e-” iniziò lei, mentre cercava le chiavi della macchina.  
“Mamma, andrà tutto bene!” la rassicurò, avvicinandosi alla porta e aprendola. La donna, dopo un lungo sospiro, annuì e lo raggiunse. “Ma sì, sono solo troppo preoccupata.”  
Una volta in macchina, Liam guardò la madre mentre guidava e, ripensandoci, “che brutta notizia hai sentito, mamma?” le domandò.  
La donna guardò la strada alla sua destra, prima di rispondergli e “al telegiornale parlavano di una ragazza che si è tolta la vita poco prima della fine della scuola, la scorsa estate, e che oggi ci sarebbe stato un momento commemorativo per ricordarla” spiegò.  
Liam sgranò gli occhi e guardò dritto verso la strada, pensando improvvisamente di voler tornare indietro. Forse non era pronto. Forse aveva ragione la madre… “E il motivo per cui si è tolta la vita?”chiese, cercando di dissimulare il tremore delle sue parole, abbassando di un tono la voce. Poi però come se una mano invisibile l’avesse preso per una spalla, per stringerla e rassicurarlo, sentì il proprio cuore smettere di battere irregolare e si rilassò.  
“Non lo so, tesoro. Ne parlano tutti come una ragazza normale e sono ancora tutti scossi per ciò che le è successo…” gli rispose lei: erano da una manciata di minuti, arrivati davanti i cancelli della scuola e suo figlio sembrava tranquillo.  
“Vuoi che ti accompagni dentro?” domandò la donna, già prendendo la borsa nei posti dietro il suo ma Liam, volando fuori dalla macchina e trascinando con sé lo zaino, negò velocemente, aggiungendo: “No, fammi fare da solo, altrimenti sarò subito preso di mira per le prese in giro, mamma!”  
La donna sorrise, con gli occhi già lucidi d’emozione. Il suo ometto cresceva, e cresceva bene, forte e sano.  
“D’accordo, d’accordo. Ci vediamo nel pomeriggio, amore!” disse la donna. Liam si avvicinò di nuovo a lei, che si era protesa verso il posto del passeggero e le diede un bacio. “Buona giornata, mamma” la salutò, correndo via verso il cancello grigio della scuola.

~***~

Gli era stato vicino fin dal risveglio, evitando che gli incubi lo trovassero alle prime luci del mattino facendolo svegliare sfiancato e vederlo sorridere guardando la finestra, dalla quale entravano dei timidi raggi di sole di Settembre, gli aveva fatto capire che ci era riuscito. In così poco tempo la sua percezione degli uomini era cambiata radicalmente; dal riconoscere un’emozione, infatti, ora sapeva provarla sulla propria pelle. E se Liam era felice, sentiva di esserlo anche lui. Una sensazione che lo faceva stare bene e male al tempo stesso, perché se studiava la reazione, sapeva che una tale dipendenza, senza contare il fatto dell’agonia che provava quando invece Liam stava male, gravava sulla sua scelta primordiale e sui suoi errori successivi. Una conseguenza che pareva nulla, all’inizio, ma che si stava trasformando in una palla enorme di neve che prima o poi l’avrebbe colto impreparato investendolo e ghiacciandolo totalmente.  
In auto, l’aveva incoraggiato dimenticando tutti quei pensieri che si ripeteva ogni volta che si distraeva dalla vita di quel ragazzino. Agire, da quando aveva conosciuto Liam, veniva prima di ogni coscienza. L’incoscienza, per quanto fosse sbagliata e inopportuna per lui, stava prevalendo su di lui. Eppure si era sentito nuovamente in pace, quando percependo il nervosismo di Liam, lo aveva toccato, stringendogli una spalla e infondendogli nient’altro che positività: “Tutto andrà bene, ragazzino”.  
Di fronte alla scuola e all’evidenza che non potesse seguirlo oltre, che dovesse tornare al suo incarico, lo lasciò entrare dentro le mura di quell’edificio e, a fatica, era volato via.  
Stargli lontano diventava sempre più difficile.

~***~

Era tutto troppo dispersivo. Davanti all’entrata, gli era stato consegnato un modulo con le lezioni e la segreteria, come i bidelli, erano stati poco d’aiuto. C’erano scritte le aule e le materie, ma non aveva una mappa con sé e al terzo tentativo fallito di trovare quella di matematica, Liam stava perdendo le speranze di riuscirci in tempo.  
_L’aula di matematica è al primo piano, la terza a destra._  
Poi la sentì.  
Stava camminando sul corridoio quasi ormai deserto del piano terra e la prima cosa che fece, dopo aver sentito quella indicazione, fu girarsi e cercare la voce di ragazza che lo aveva aiutato – probabilmente leggendo la disperazione dei suoi occhi – a trovare la strada giusta. Ma Liam non trovò lei.  
Nessuno era a poca distanza da lui, mentre la voce sembrava essere un sussurro al suo orecchio, nitido e squillante, e le uniche persone che lo circondavano al momento erano ragazzi.  
Dopo essersi guardato un altro po’ attorno, fece spallucce e iniziò a camminare verso le scale. Quando arrivò in classe, il professore stava già facendo l’appello ma lo invitò comunque ad entrare e ad affrettarsi a prendere posto: il primo, davanti alla cattedra, era l’unico rimasto.  
_Ah, il posto da sfigato…_  
La sentì di nuovo, stavolta fece uno scatto per guardare alle sue spalle ma al posto della ragazza che immaginava di trovarsi vide due compagni del banco dietro il suo, guardarlo con la fronte aggrottata. Li imitò, credendo di star diventando pazzo. “L’avete sentita anche voi?” domandò.  
I due ragazzi si guardarono tra loro e “chi?” gli chiesero stralunati. Prima che potesse rispondergli, però, “Liam Payne?” fu chiamato dal professore di matematica. Liam si voltò verso la cattedra e si sedette. Aveva la pelle d’oca. “Presente” rispose, alzando la mano.  
Continuò a guardarsi attorno, come aspettandosi da un momento all’altro di sentirla ancora, sperando però stavolta di riuscire a capire di chi fosse. Ma quella voce non si sentì più per tutta l’ora di matematica, come se volesse rispettare il momento della lezione.  
  
Quando uscì fuori dall’aula, aveva di nuovo il foglio tra le mani. Gli era già passato di mente il momento inquietante in cui una voce apparentemente di nessuno commentava ciò che gli accadeva e lo aiutava a raccapezzarsi in quella scuola. Durante matematica non aveva legato con nessuno. Il professore era stato bravo a introdurli al corso senza spaventarli e Liam si era tranquillizzato alla consapevolezza di non essere poi così indietro come credeva. C’era un lato negativo, però: la scuola era seria e in una sola ora era già pieno di compiti per casa. Quella sera avrebbe studiato come un matto.  
Stava cercando l’aula di Geografia, quando la sentì di nuovo. Scendeva le scale e _devi salirle, secondo piano, quinta porta a sinistra!_ Fu il rimprovero che lo fece saltare sul posto e sbattere contro chi dietro di lui non aveva prestato attenzione al fatto che Liam si fosse appena arrestato sul terzo scalino.  
“Ouch” fu l’esclamazione che gli arrivò alle spalle. Era un ragazzo. “Hey tu, perché ti sei fermato così all’improvviso?” gli domandò questo, come se nulla fosse successo, come se non avesse udito quella voce che ora Liam credeva arrivasse dagli altoparlanti: era l’unica cosa ragionevole.  
_Messa davanti all'impossibile, la mente razionale si appiglia alla logica_ _6_ _._  
“Non l’hai sentita?” domandò al ragazzo, che lo guardò con la fronte aggrottata. Sembrava più grande di lui di almeno un anno, ma a differenza dei senior di quella scuola, sembrava meno seccato e più propenso alla pazienza nei confronti delle matricole. “Ma chi?” gli domandò.  
“La voce di una ragazza, io-” rispose, confuso, Liam, guardandosi le scarpe. Il ragazzo, poco più sopra di lui di qualche scalino, gli carezzò i capelli e “Sei forse innamorato già dal primo giorno che senti la voce dell’amore?” si burlò di lui. Liam alzò gli occhi e sorrise, negando. “Dai, scherzo, è normale essere agitato, io l’anno scorso ho quasi rischiato di farmela nelle mutande!” lo incoraggiò.  
“Sono Andrew, piuttosto. Ma chiamami Andy” si presentò, velocemente. Sembrava vispo e solare e con i suoi modi era riuscito a tranquillizzarlo, magari era solo frutto della sua immaginazione stressata. Dopotutto non era la prima stranezza che gli capitava.  
“Liam” si presentò. L’altro gli strattonò la spalla e “stai cercando qualche aula in particolare?”  
Liam annuì e guardò il foglio: “Geografia!”  
Andy sembrò pensarci e poi, annuendo: “Non devi scendere, allora, ma salire: secondo piano, poi a sinistra è la quinta aula.” Gli spiegò, così come aveva detto la voce.  
Liam tornò ad avere la pelle d’oca, perché non poteva essere una casualità, ma gli sorrise, un po’ nervoso e “grazie” gli disse, incominciando a salire la rampa di scale.  
“Ci si becca dopo a pranzo, Liam” si sentì dire. Ebbe il tempo di girarsi e dire un esile “d’accordo” prima di vederlo sparire dietro il muro.  
_Andy è così carino… Lo era anche con me._  
E a quel punto, Liam finse di non averla sentita.  
  
Dopo Geografia, trovare l’aula di Scienze fu più semplice, seguendo un gruppetto di ragazzi che fra loro si erano detti di avere la sua stessa lezione.  
La lezione di Geografia gli ricordò il suo odio per essa e che mai, qualsiasi fosse stato il suo insegnante, avrebbe potuto farsela piacere, e dopo due ore, altre due lo separavano dal pranzo, nonostante il brontolio nello stomaco lo avvertisse del suo desiderio di mettere sotto i denti qualcosa. Ripensò al ragazzo incontrato per le scale, Andy, e si domandò se a mensa si sarebbe ricordato di lui o se le sue parole erano state dettate da una gentilezza facile da far svanire, ma non si pose altre domande, lasciandosi il beneficio del dubbio su quello che sarebbe successo poco più tardi.  
Il professore di Scienze fu il più estroverso, era giovane e spiritoso, e parlava della propria materia come se stesse discutendo di una partita. Solo diverse settimane dopo, Liam avrebbe scoperto che quel professore era anche l’allenatore della squadra di basket.  
Quando finalmente arrivò l’ora del pranzo, si diresse verso la mensa aiutato dalla marmaglia di persone che andavano nella stessa direzione. Si muoveva come fosse spaventato di rimanere da solo, e lo era dopotutto, perché senza sapere quale fosse la strada temeva di udire nuovamente quella voce sussurrata al suo orecchio, che in quelle ore ancora non aveva scoperto a chi appartenesse.  
Entrando nella mensa, si guardò attorno ma senza trovare traccia di Andy, si affrettò a fare la fila per prendere il cibo. Afferrò subito un vassoio e ci depositò sopra il pane e le posate incartate dentro un sacchetto di plastica assieme a un tovagliolo. Poi, passo dopo passo, si avvicinò ai primi piatti.  
C’erano in quattro piatti grandi diversi tipi di pasta: al sugo, asciutta e da un colore appassito, con una salsa verde che non conosceva, e due risotti.  
_Salta la pasta, se non vuoi finire a vomitare in bagno._  
Giunse a lui un’altra volta. Saltò sul posto, facendo tremare le poche cose depositate sul vassoio e quando non trovò nessuno a parlare dietro le sue spalle, saltò di nuovo al rimprovero della signorina d’altra parte del bancone che “Allora, cosa vuoi?”  
“N-niente, grazie” disse, seguendo i consigli della voce e camminando verso i secondi. Anche lì, trovò quattro portate: pollo, straccetti di carne poco invitante, merluzzo ai ferri e Roasbeef.  
_Pollo! Quanto mi manca il pollo! Prendi le cosce, sono le uniche commestibili._  
Liam non si voltò nemmeno più a cercare un volto, sentì la pelle raggrinzirsi e inghiottì la saliva che iniziava a scarseggiare nella sua bocca.  
“Il pollo, per favore” disse alla signora che lo servì, con un sorriso, offrendogli il piatto. Quando arrivò ai contorni, prima che potesse sentirla, scelse tra gli spinaci e le patatine e prese quest’ultime.  
_Ottima scelta!_  
Fu il commento.  
Poi prese una lattina di soda, e iniziò a incamminarsi verso i tavoli. “Perché ti manca il pollo?” sussurrò, attento a non farsi sentire. Senza sapere come, sapeva che la voce gli avrebbe risposto.  
_Non sento più la fame._  
Sentendosi tremare per tutto il corpo, si guardò cercando un posto libero. “Chi sei? Perché parli con me?”  
La voce non rispose, anche se quando “LIAM!” si sentì chiamare, credette lo avesse fatto spaventandosi di nuovo e saltando sul posto. E invece era Andy che dal suo posto, si sbracciava per farsi notare da lui. Liam prese un grosso respiro e poi si incamminò verso il ragazzo.  
Davanti al loro tavolo, ebbe modo di scoprire che non fosse da solo. Era circondato da ragazzi in tuta sportiva che lo studiavano dall’alto verso il basso. Se Andy nutriva per lui una simpatia, Liam non era sicuro di sortire lo stesso effetto negli altri. Eppure il ragazzo più grande, afferrando una sedia da un altro tavolo, gli fece posto accanto a lui e lo incoraggiò a sedersi.  
Dopo un altro attimo di esitazione, Liam si sedette assieme a quei ragazzi che Andy gli presentò come la squadra di Basket.  
“Allora, l’hai trovata l’aula di Geografia?” gli domandò Andy, col boccone pieno di quella pasta verde. Annuì.  
_Guarda che carino, si preoccupa sempre per tutti._  
“Smettila!” bisbigliò duramente, sperando che la voce smettesse di turbarlo, soprattutto ora che altre persone lo circondavano. Andy si accigliò: “Come hai detto?”  
“Ehm” balbettò. “Non vedevo l’ora che la Taylor smettesse di spiegare, odio Geografia!” tentò di recuperare. Ci fu silenzio e poi tra un’alzata di spalle e un consenso generale, fu di nuovo Andy a rispondergli, con una risata e una pacca sulla spalla: “Anch’io! È una tale noia…”  
Rilassandosi, sorrise mentre incominciava a mangiare, ascoltando le conversazioni su un paio di tette che, però, Liam non capì a chi appartenessero.  
“Allora, Liam, che ne pensi del basket?” gli domandò poco più tardi Andy.  
E per fortuna era un ragazzo che si era sempre interessato a vari sport, così poté con il suo solito impaccio, affrontare una conversazione con la squadra della scuola e ottenere, quasi totalmente, il consenso degli altri ragazzi.  
Se non ci fosse stata quella voce a turbarlo, Liam sarebbe potuto essere felice della svolta che aveva preso quella giornata: aveva fatto amicizia.  
  
Dopo pranzo, si diresse in bagno. Fece pipì e poi, come sentendo la necessità di farlo per rilassarsi, si sciacquò la faccia con l’acqua gelida del lavandino.  
Si bagnò un po’ anche i capelli, tirandoli all’indietro e respirò guardandosi allo specchio. Sperava che tutto ciò che gli stesse succedendo fosse solo causato dallo stress, non era insolito per lui tali stranezze, considerato che si sentiva sempre vigilato da qualcuno come avesse un _angelo custode_ sempre pronto a proteggerlo, ma ammetteva che aveva profondamente paura. Non tutti sentivano le voci e quei pochi casi che aveva sentito, erano finiti in case di cura, considerati matti.  
Lui non era pazzo, quella voce c’era davvero. E non apparteneva a nessuno, non era uno scherzo. Anche se un po’ lo sperava, che lo fosse: quasi sembrava meglio essere lo sfigato della scuola, che il pazzo.  
_Mi chiamo Cristina, ma tutti mi chiamavano Cris._  
Si girò, saltando sul posto, e tornò a respirare con affanno. Il bagno era vuoto. Aprì ogni cabina, per esserne certo, e non si sbagliava.  
_Sei tu che mi hai chiesto di dirti chi sono._  
Sembrava indispettita.  
“Cosa vuoi da me?” domandò, la voce gli tremava e non sapeva dove guardare. Optò per il soffitto.  
_Sei l’unico che reagisce alla mia voce… e poi ti ho sentito mentre parlavi con tua madre e la tua voce è nitida, rispetto alle altre, come se fossi anche tu con me, dall’altra parte._

Liam non aveva idea di cosa parlasse, ma quelle parole riecheggiarono come un dejà vu. Si prese un po’ di tempo prima di risponderle, ritrovando il respiro.  
“Cosa sei, Cris?”  
_Non hai sentito parlare di me?_  
Liam aveva paura di avere ragione, ma si fece coraggio. Anche perché quella voce non sembrava avere cattive intenzioni e, soprattutto, non pareva essere capace di fargli del male. “Mi hai sentito perché parlavo di te, in macchina, con mia madre?” domandò.  
_Sì._  
Era lei. Era la ragazza che prima dell’inizio dell’estate si era tolta la vita in quella scuola e che nel pomeriggio, durante una delle ultime lezioni, avrebbero ricordato con una breve commemorazione.  
“Perché sei ancora qui, Cris?”  
_E perché tu sei ancora da quella parte del velo, Liam?_  
Dal tono di voce, che era ancora capace di mettergli i brividi, sembrava non volesse rispondergli.  
“Puoi fidarti di me, Cris” le assicurò.  
_Non lo so, la luce che emani… Cosa sei, Liam? Uno di loro?_  
Liam aggrottò la fronte. “Di loro chi?” non capiva.  
_Lo sapevo, altrimenti mi avresti già dato la caccia._  
“Non ti seguo”  
_Il fatto è che sei simile agli esseri dai quali scappo, vogliono portarmi in un brutto posto e io non voglio. Tu non puoi portarmi lì, vero?_  
Liam era ancora frastornato. Si stava attardando troppo in quel bagno e la lezione di Inglese sarebbe cominciata a momenti.  
“Lì, dove, Cris?”  
_All’inferno._  
Ogni centimetro di pelle del ragazzo si mise in allarme. Sentiva freddo, come fosse entrato in un congelatore. Si impaurì, come ogni ragazzo normale avrebbe fatto prima di quel momento e, convinto di non voler restare nemmeno un momento in più in quel posto, uscì correndo senza dire nulla.  
_Stanno arrivando, Liam! Mi hanno sentita. Aiuto! Aiutami! LIAM!_  
Si tappò le orecchie, quella voce acuta e spaventata, lo terrificava incredibilmente. Corse senza una direzione: d’altronde non aveva la minima idea di dove fosse la classe di inglese. Non aveva idea di cosa gli stesse accadendo. Voleva solo che tutto finisse, che quel primo giorno di scuola terminasse, che fosse a casa, protetto dai genitori e da quella sensazione che percepiva da un anno e che ora, a causa di quella voce, sperava sparisse assieme a tutto quello.  
  
Alla fine trovò l’aula, ma quando entrò, con il viso bianco come un lenzuolo, gli occhi vacui e il respiro mozzato, non diede ascolto nemmeno al professore che gli aveva chiesto chi fosse e rimase impalato come uno stoccafisso, guardando il vuoto e facendo sorridere l’intera classe e preoccupare l’insegnante.  
“Ragazzo? Ragazzo, che succede?”  
Quando riprese coscienza del suo corpo e la sua mente riacquistò un attimo di lucidità, si concentrò su quel viso che lo guardavano con concitata preoccupazione. “Om, mi scusi, è l’aula di inglese questa?”  
Il professore si tranquillizzò, sorridendogli. Gli strinse la spalla e annuì con vigore “sì, dimmi il tuo nome” chiese, avvicinandosi alla cattedra e trascinandolo con sé.  
“Liam. Payne.”  
“Okay, Liam, siediti in uno dei posti liberi”.  
E, ancora una volta, gli toccò il posto davanti alla cattedra, l’unico ad essere rimasto vuoto. Stavolta, però, nessuna voce gli disse quanto fosse sfigato a sedere proprio lì. E Liam sperò che fosse di buon auspicio alle sue speranze, anche se l’eco di una richiesta d’aiuto, poco più tardi, disperso nei suoi pensieri, lo fece sentire in colpa.  
Avrebbe potuto in qualche modo esserle d’aiuto?  
L’insegnante di inglese non spiegò, ma tentò di mettere l’intera classe a proprio agio facendo fare loro un gioco di spelling.  
Il professore chiamava uno ad uno i suoi studenti che, alzandosi in piedi, sillabavano la parola che gli veniva sottoposta. Quando toccò a lui, si alzò un po’ distratto.  
“Liam, fai lo spelling della parola History”  
Il ragazzino aveva annuito, guardandosi attorno e “H” aveva iniziato. “I”  
“S”  
_T_  
La sentì di nuovo. Sgranò gli occhi e si irrigidì. Il professore lo guardò preoccupato che il ragazzino avesse qualche problema comportamentale. Ma l’unica cosa che Liam riusciva a pensare in quel momento era che Cris stesse bene e che lui in tutto ciò fosse stato più sollevato che impaurito di sentirla ancora.  
_Liam, continua. Sto bene._  
Liam prese fiato, i compagni lo guardavano come fosse quello strano della classe. “T O R Y” finì di sillabare. “History” concluse, risedendosi. Il professore gli sorrise, annuendo, e continuò col prossimo.  
_Ho paura, Liam…_  
“Ci penso io, a te, Cris” scrisse su un foglio, mentre il compagno accanto a lui, adocchiando quella scritta, lo guardava terrorizzato.  
In quel momento, però, non gli importò più di sembrare il pazzo. Aveva paura anche lui. E il guaio era che non sapeva se aveva le capacità di essere d’aiuto, per lei.

~***~

A Firenze pioveva quel giorno e a lui era sempre piaciuta la pioggia, anche se l’acqua non poteva scalfirlo. Gli passava attraverso infrangendosi solo una volta toccato il suolo, ma lui amava guardare verso l’alto, con le ali aperte, e vedere quelle infinite gocce scendere verso il basso, perché era il quadro più bello che la natura potesse offrirgli.  
Quel giorno, però, qualcosa lo ridestò proprio mentre assisteva immobile al suo dipinto. Come richiamato dalla catena che lo univa al ragazzo, si sentì trascinare dal desiderio di raggiungerlo. Ci aveva pensato per tutto il tempo in cui gli era stato distante, ma ora d’improvviso il suo nome si era fatto spazio tra quelle gocce come se queste ora potessero toccarlo solo per infastidirlo e farlo volare via.  
Così, non attese molto, d’altronde il suo lavoro lì era stato compiuto.  
Volò, tornando da dove era venuto e dove non era scritto che dovesse essere.

~***~

Liam decise, più per istinto ma anche per curiosità, di confidarle qualcosa che non aveva avuto mai il coraggio di dire ad alta voce, quando tornò nel bagno dove un’ora prima aveva avuto la prima conversazione con la voce.  
Si accertò che non ci fosse nessuno, prima, e la chiamò “Cris?”  
_Non smetteranno di cercarmi, devo andare con loro ma non voglio…_  
“Con loro chi?” domandò.  
_I Cacciatori infernali…_  
Liam tremò. Quel nome non presagiva nulla di buono. “Cosa vogliono da te?”  
_Quando mi sono tolta la vita, la prima cosa che ho visto è stato uno di loro. Mi ha spiegato il perché fosse lì, cosa mi sarebbe accaduto e… mi sono rifiutata. Sai, a chi si toglie la vita non è concesso nulla di buono. Io non ci credevo, non credevo che avrei dovuto subire una punizione del genere e… sono scappata. Credo che in ogni caso abbiamo la possibilità di scegliere e sono scomparsa. Ma non posso farlo per sempre, come se farlo mi privasse di ogni energia, poi continuo a comparire e loro mi trovano. Io… ho paura._  
“Anch’io sono morto” le confessò. Cris rimase in silenzio. “Non ricordo nulla di quel momento, se non un paio di occhi bellissimi. Credi che sia stato possibile per me scegliere di vivere?” le domandò, un po’ egoista.  
_Non lo so…_  
“Tu non hai desiderato di sopravvivere?”  
_No, non volevo tornare alla mia vita. Era peggiore di questa mia sorte. I miei genitori stavano divorziando e a scuola c’era un gruppetto di ragazze che… mi trattavano malissimo._  
“Eri vittima di bullismo?”  
_Sì…_  
_“_ Mi dispiace, Cris. In ogni caso non devi avere paura, io penso che se hai la possibilità di scegliere, hai anche quella di chiedere perdono per ciò che hai fatto e…” ci provò.  
_Sei troppo ottimista, tu… Ma dimmi perché sei morto? Anche tu hai provato a…_  
“No, no- io ero malato. I miei reni non funzionavano. Sono collassati e ho perso la vita per un paio di minuti. I medici parlano di miracolo, perché al mio risveglio ero completamente guarito. Ero sano. E con quella malattia è una cosa impossibile” spiegò.  
_Hai incontrato un Angelo, allora…_  
Liam fu colpito da quelle parole, ma non sorpreso. Dentro di sé, infatti, lo credeva già da un po’. Quegli occhi che gli erano rimasti impressi, non potevano essere altro che quelli di un bellissimo Angelo che lo aveva salvato. Ci fu una folata di vento, nonostante nessuna finestra fosse aperta per far circolare dell’aria da fuori.  
Fu in quel momento che confessò tutto.  
“Sai, credo che sia stato lui a salvarmi e penso che non smetta di tenermi d’occhio, da allora. Mi sento sempre in compagnia di qualcuno che ha come unico scopo quello di proteggermi”.  
_È così, Liam._  
Lo interruppe lei. Il cuore del ragazzo perse un battito che rimbalzò alla sua gola. “Cos…” ma non fece in tempo a domandare.  
_È qui… Sei un Cacciatore infernale?_  
Liam rimase in silenzio, il cuore aveva preso a battere velocemente. “Con chi parli?”  
_Con lui, non è uno di loro._  
“Ti ha parlato?”  
_No, ha semplicemente negato. Oh, Liam, è bellissimo. La sua luce è così rassicurante… Puoi salvare anche me?_  
E anche quella domanda non era rivolta a lui. Liam si guardò intorno. Incontrò più volte il suo riflesso nello specchio e se il cuore aveva preso a battere in una danza emozionata e travolgente, le sue gote si erano arrossate come scottate dal fuoco.  
“Ti prego, salvala” disse, poi, guardando il vuoto.

~***~

Quando era arrivato da lui non aveva avuto tempo per preoccuparsi di quanto fosse accaduto, perché il suo interesse era mosso dal fantasma che aveva davanti. L’anima di quella ragazzina, rossa come la fiamma di un fuoco acceso, era destinata all’Inferno. Non era lavoro suo, ma era nei suoi interessi considerato che ora si trovava vicino a Liam.  
“Sai, credo che sia stato lui a salvarmi e penso che non smetta di tenermi d’occhio, da allora. Mi sento sempre in compagnia di qualcuno che ha come unico scopo quello di proteggermi”.  
Si voltò a guardarlo e ancora una volta sentì la sua voce parlare di lui. Il fantasma della ragazza lo guardò come fosse abbagliata da una luce che non meritava. “È così, Liam” gli rispose.  
Sgranò gli occhi perché solo in quel momento ebbe chiara tutta la situazione. Liam e il fantasma stavano parlando.  
Liam poteva sentirla e questo non era normale che accadesse.  
“È qui… Sei un Cacciatore infernale?”  
Negò. Non lo era, ma presto sarebbero arrivati per prendere ciò che gli era sfuggito. “Con chi parli?” domandò Liam. Si avvicinò a lui, fermandosi alle sue spalle. “Con lui, non è uno di loro”.  
La guardò, con sospetto, pronto a proteggere solo lui quando i Cacciatori fossero arrivati.  
“Ti ha parlato?”  
“No, ha semplicemente negato. Oh, Liam, è bellissimo. La sua luce è così rassicurante… Puoi salvare anche me?”  
La sua fu un’altra negazione. “ _Sei destinata ad un altro luogo, perché scappi da loro?”_  
Non ci fu una risposta da parte del fantasma, ma comunque capì dallo sguardo che gli mostrò che aveva profondamente paura.  
“Ti prego, salvala” fu la supplica di Liam che lo disarmò. Lo guardò, come era consapevole di fare solo con quell’essere umano: come qualcuno che avrebbe tanto voluto, per la sua felicità, e che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, come un servo al servizio del suo padrone.  
Ma lui non poteva salvarla. E mentre si rendeva conto di questo, un Cacciatore Infernale si unì a loro.  
“Ho paura del luogo che mi aspetta…”

~***~

Tecnicamente Liam era solo, in quel bagno, ma in realtà sapeva che mai come allora quello era il luogo più popolato dal soprannaturale dell’intera città. Sarebbe dovuto tornare in classe, avrebbe dovuto uscire da lì, eppure era consapevole dell'impossibilità di tutto ciò. Non ora che la sua costante sensazione nel petto si era fatta così ragionevole.  
_Oh no..._  
Si allarmò, perché Cris era tornata a parlare ma la sua voce era seppur sempre stridula e fastidiosa, un pianto disperato e intriso di paura.  
"Cris, che succede?" le domandò.  
_È qui…_  
Liam si guardò attorno. "Chi?"  
_Uno dei cacciatori infernali…_  
Non sapeva chi fossero questi cacciatori, ma da quella voce dilaniata dal terrore sapeva che non era nulla di buono, il suo arrivo. E in quel momento, mai prima di allora, si sentì inutile e profondamente solo, benché non lo fosse.  
Era solo un essere umano.

~***~

Il nuovo arrivato, vestito di un bianco sporco, con i piedi nudi luridi di cenere e inchiostro, sorrideva ampiamente al teatrino inscenato in quel bagno.  
“Bene, bene. Chi abbiamo qui?” si introdusse. L’Angelo aveva una maschera glaciale e composta, perché sapeva di essere stato colto in errore.  
Liam guardava il vuoto, spaventato, non capendo probabilmente tutto ciò che stava accadendo.  
“Da quando sei stato degradato alla carica di Angelo Custode?” lo beffeggiò il cacciatore, con aria beffarda. I suoi occhi sottili e divertiti lo guardavano con insolenza, la sua bocca era un ghigno vincente di chi aveva una bella notizia da diffondere al più presto per combinare guai.  
Lui non rispose, mentre Cris aveva incominciato a tremare. Avrebbe voluto correre dietro la figura dell’Angelo e fargli da sua ombra, ma sapeva che un suo movimento l’avrebbe condotta nella trappola del cacciatore. Questo la guardò, quando non ricevette risposta, e fece un broncio: “Ragazzina, ci stai dando un sacco di filo da torcere. Suvvia, andiamo” disse, allungando una mano per offrirgliela. Ma lei non si mosse.  
“Che succede? Che sta succedendo, Cris?” urlò Liam, attirando l’attenzione del cacciatore che, osservandolo, gli si avvicinò.  
L’Angelo si irrigidì ma non si mosse, guardò il cacciatore e pensò a come poter uscire da tutta quella situazione.  
“C’è qualcuno interessato a lui, sai?” disse il cacciatore, rivolgendosi all’Angelo.  
La sua faccia inespressiva per quanto sembrasse imperturbabile diede una risposta al cacciatore, che rise. “Cosa credevi? Che soltanto perché sei un ombra in questo mondo, nessuno si accorgesse delle tue mosse?” rise ancora. “Oh no, le tue _scelte_ interessano molto laggiù, ma è un brusio. Un granello. Lui sta solo aspettando il momento _adatto_ per dirti la sua _”_ continuò, girando intorno all’umano.  
“Veramente interessante, nonostante la sua ovvia banalità di essere umano” commentò. Poi tornò a Cris, come se di quell’argomento avesse detto l’essenziale. “Bene, ragazzina, hai avuto il tuo tempo, se non vuoi venire con le buone” fece la sua premessa, alzando la mano e stringendola in pugno. Cris si chiuse in se stessa, tremando per il dolore causatogli dal cacciatore con quel semplice gesto. “Dovrò portarti con le _cattive,_ le mie preferite”.  
Seppe in un secondo che se quell’anima era ancora in circolazione, era successo per un motivo ben preciso. _Quel_ motivo: lui, lì, davanti ai suoi _errori._  
Pensava di essere riuscito a nascondere le sue azioni, ma la sua era stata un’utopica speranza. Ora lo sapeva. E doveva rimediare.  
“Quest’anima appartiene a me” disse. Il pugno del cacciatore si distese immediatamente, permettendo a Cris di smettere di soffrire.  
“Ti sbagli” ruggì.  
Negò. “Sono qui per questo” affermò con fermezza.  
Il Cacciatore rise sguaiatamente, mantenendo un eleganza che non sembrava addirsi al suo essere. “No, tu sei qui per _lui,_ non mentire a chi è nato dalla menzogna” lo rimproverò, avvicinandosi repentinamente all’Angelo, per sfidarlo.  
Si guardarono negli occhi, trasmettendosi pensieri che non era necessario dire ad alta voce. “Ragazza, rispondi a questa mia domanda: non è vero che se avessi potuto scegliere di vivere, lo avresti fatto nonostante tutto, con forza, sapendo che rinunciare non è l’unica opzione di fuga al dolore?” disse, poi, l’Angelo.  
Cris li guardò, a quella domanda avrebbe dovuto rispondere con sincerità. “ _No…”_  
Il cacciatore rise, aveva vinto.  
Lui gli rispose con un sorriso: “E chiedi perdono per questo?”  
“No? Cosa? Cris?” chiese Liam, mentre il Cacciatore aveva improvvisamente smesso di ridere, agghiacciato da quella nuova replica. Sembrava terrorizzato, improvvisamente vinto: “Non puoi farlo, non hai questo potere! Non puoi!”  
“ _Oh sì, sì... Mi dispiace così tanto- mi dispiace per le persone che ho fatto soffrire, sono stata un egoista. Io, io chiedo perdono per la mia debolezza. Chiedo perdono...”_ E Cris era stata sincera, nella sua disperazione. L’Angelo si avvicinò a lei e le offrì la mano, mentre il Cacciatore esplodeva di rabbia.  
“Un altro errore, _fratello. Preparati alle conseguenze_ ” gli promise a denti stretti.  
Seppe che aveva ragione, mentre Cris afferrava la sua mano ringraziandolo con uno sguardo. Il cacciatore guardò l’umano e fece un sorriso amaro “Non hai proprio idea di cosa tu abbia messo in moto, con lui, ma non voglio assolutamente rovinarti la sorpresa. Dopotutto, mi rimane questa consolazione” furono le sue parole.  
E anche se non lo dimostrò, si sentì profondamente turbato, perché ancora una volta seppe che non stava mentendo affatto.  
Poi il Cacciatore svanì, come era arrivato, in silenzio come sciogliendosi nel pavimento e svanendo in un battito di ciglia.

~***~

“Che sta succedendo?” fu Liam il primo a parlare di nuovo.  
Cris lo guardò, distogliendo lo sguardo da quegli occhi bellissimi. Fece un sorriso e sospirò. _Non credevo fosse possibile, ma sono stata perdonata e-_  
“Non c’è nessun limite alla misericordia di nostro padre, se chiedi perdono ti sarà dato” le disse. Cris pianse ancora, stavolta di gioia, e annuì. Stringendogli la mano, incominciava a sentirsi in pace.  
_Non andrò all’inferno, Liam. E questo grazie al tuo Angelo._  
E anche se era stato chiaro, l’anima di quella ragazzina disse ciò che era vero, perché ancora una volta non c’era stata la volontà di qualcun altro se non la sua. Si sentì spiazzato e preferì il silenzio, mentre Liam annuiva e con un sorriso di gratitudine “lo sapevo che l’avresti salvata” lo ringraziò, parlando al vuoto e turbandolo maggiormente.  
“Dobbiamo andare” le disse. Cris annuì ancora.  
_Me ne vado, Liam. Grazie per avermi aiutato…_  
Il ragazzino rise, grattandosi il capo goffamente, e “Io non ho fatto niente!” affermò. Poi si fece serio, quasi triste per quel commiato: “Addio, Cris. Ovunque andrai, fai la brava e non importunare la gente!” le consigliò.  
La ragazzina rise, mentre gli dava le spalle e seguiva il suo salvatore.  
Poi ci fu uno sprazzo di luce, quando scomparvero, che Liam avvertì come una scintilla. Si vide riflesso allo specchio e nei suoi occhi la notò, pensando fosse un abbaglio, una patina che lentamente si sgretolava permettendogli una nuova _vista._ Pensò di aver visto una gonna fluttuare attraverso il muro, ma era troppo confuso per esserne certo.  
Eppure la sua metamorfosi silenziosa e invisibile, quel giorno, in quel bagno, compì un piccolo importante salto.  
Poi improvvisamente, crollò a terra, esausto, permettendosi di sfogare tutto ciò che in quei momenti aveva trattenuto. Tirò le gambe al suo petto e le strinse forte, tremando, incapace di smettere, solo col sostegno del muro del lavandino al quale si era appoggiato.  
Quei suoi occhi, come appena accolti al mondo, come quelli di un bambino appena uscito dalla pancia della propria madre, incominciarono a piangere.

~***~

Cris era immersa nel bianco della luce, e fu felice al pensiero di non dover più appartenere al nero del buio. Guardò l’essere che la scortava con gentilezza e “Quel Cacciatore diceva il vero, lo sai?” gli consigliò, senza ricevere risposta.  
“Ho come la sensazione di sapere cosa gli accadrà e, anche se hai già fatto tanto per me, promettimi che non gli accadrà nulla di ciò che quelli stanno aspettando” parlava di Liam. La guardò con scetticismo, per un attimo la considerò una folle, ma quello dopo riconobbe che in quella follia c’era una sostanziale verità. E d’un tratto ebbe paura delle conseguenze di quelle parole.  
Non sapeva se avesse le capacità di poter essere fedele a quella promessa che ancora non aveva acconsentito a mantenere, ma sapeva che per Liam, oramai, sarebbe stato capace di tutto. Quindi annuì.  
Guardarono il punto nero in lontananza e senza aggiungere nulla, la incoraggiò a proseguire. Da sola.  
A pochi passi dal nero, Cris si girò verso l’Angelo e “Starò bene?” gli domandò, ma fu tardi per ottenere una risposta. Piuttosto, lo scoprì da sola.

~***~

Quando tornò da Liam, fu sconcertato dalla scena che si ritrovò davanti ma non del tutto sorpreso. Anzi, quel ragazzino era stato fin troppo forte nell’affrontare tutto ciò che nemmeno lui sapeva spiegarsi, da essere del tutto comprensibile se ora non avesse altro modo che sfogarsi in un pianto. Ma, poi, ebbe modo di stupirsi per davvero.  
Liam alzò lo sguardo, abbandonando la culla creata tra le sue gambe legate a sé, come allarmato da quella folata di vento ora fin troppo percepibile e lo mise a fuoco. Non guardava più il vuoto, lo vedeva. Era una cosa impossibile, ma non si sbagliava.  
Se fosse stata in lui la _debolezza,_ avrebbe potuto indietreggiare spaventato, invece restò dritto, impassibile, e lo guardò di rimando, studiandolo.  
Fu Liam a sgranare gli occhi, rossi e bagnati come le sue ciglia. Le labbra umide e gonfie, un po’ screpolate, si dilatarono per la sorpresa, mentre finalmente tornava a ricordarlo. Quegli occhi…  
“Sono morto di nuovo?” optò per la soluzione più semplice. Anche se non lo credeva possibile morire per le lacrime e il turbamento.  
_Non hai proprio idea di cosa tu abbia messo in moto, con lui._  
No, non ne aveva proprio idea, ma in quel momento fu quasi sollevato dal pensiero che Liam potesse vederlo. Da un po’ di tempo, non gli bastava più esserci ed essere per lui invisibile.  
E si sentì un inetto, perché avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi. Avrebbe dovuto essere razionale e sistemare quanto compiuto erroneamente, invece gli si avvicinò distendendo le proprie ali e si piegò verso di lui. “No, Liam. Sei vivo e sei stato molto coraggioso, oggi”.  
Non sapeva se aveva usato le parole giuste per confortarlo e farlo sentire meglio, ma la consapevolezza che per la prima volta, dopo la sua morte, avesse potuto udirlo per davvero senza il bisogno di toccarlo per confortare il suo animo, lo fece sentire _bene._ E tutto il resto non contava niente.  
Liam gli sorrise, tirando su il naso rosso che si affrettò ad asciugarsi con la manica della maglia. “Che mi sta succedendo?” la voce, però, gli tremò nuovamente di paura.  
E a questa domanda, lui non aveva risposta se non un vago “Non lo so nemmeno io” che lo fece tornare a singhiozzare.  
“Le- tue ali sono bellissime” disse, quando si girò a osservarle per distrarsi. “Come ora riesco a ricordarle… dall’ultima volta” continuò, mentre altre lacrime continuavano a riversarsi sulle sue gote. Avrebbe voluto toccarle, ma non osò muoversi.  
Le guardò anche lui e capì che se non poteva essere di conforto a parole, risolvendo dei dilemmi ai quali nemmeno lui aveva una risposta, poteva farlo con i gesti, come aveva sempre fatto. Così fu in un attimo alle sue spalle e lo abbracciò con esse, riscaldandolo. Liam si agitò per un solo istante, ma sapendo di potersi fidare di lui, si fece stringere perché ne aveva bisogno.  
“Grazie” esclamò poco dopo, mentre incominciava a sentirsi inebriato dal calore di quelle piume che piuttosto che stringerlo parevano accarezzarlo dolcemente. Erano morbide, come davano l’aria di essere al solo guardarle. “Non solo per oggi, ma per tutte le altre volte” precisò, sapendo di non essere nel torto. Non avevano odore, ma sapevano di buono, come l’aria. Non si sentiva turbato nel percepirlo dietro di lui, curvato sulla sua schiena con la testa sopra la sua, come se non fosse la prima volta. E in effetti non lo era.  
“Appena ti sentirai meglio, tornerai in classe” fu la risposta, perché a un ringraziamento non era abituato, essendo quello il primo, e non sapeva cosa bisognasse dire pur di non ammettere che i suoi gesti non erano del tutto altruistici.  
Liam sorrise, ridacchiando per quell’insolito ordine.  
“Forse era meglio quando non potevo né vederti né sentirti” commentò, ma non era sincero: vederlo aveva dato pace ai suoi occhi, che avevano appena smesso di piangere; sentire la sua voce, aveva alleviato la sensazione nel petto, che ora sapeva essere di una mancanza che fino ad allora non aveva riconosciuto come sofferenza.  
L’Angelo non capì, ma il ragazzino avrebbe potuto ben presto, ora che poteva confrontarsi con lui, spiegargli cosa fosse il sarcasmo e perché si dovesse ridere a quelle battute, piuttosto che indispettirsi.  
A meno che ad un Angelo non fosse concesso essere permaloso, questo l’avrebbe scoperto più avanti.

~***~

Il cacciatore infernale si avvicinò al trono di quella gabbia bianca e si inchinò davanti all’essere seduto su di esso. “Non avevate torto, mio signore”.  
Questo abbozzò un sorriso sul suo volto bianco e gioviale. Intrecciò le proprie mani al proprio grembo e accavallò le gambe. “Non avevo dubbi, _figlio mio”_ rispose, e la sua voce fu un sollievo per i suoi compagni e una condanna per le altre anime ospitate in quel luogo. Risuonava melodiosa ma atrocemente bellissima. Di quel dolore infimo che si conficca nelle carni degli invidiosi che vorrebbero possederla.  
“Tutto procede come previsto?” Altri lamenti.  
“Quasi tutto” rispose il Cacciatore, abbassando il capo chiedendo una misericordia che scarseggiava in quel posto. La perdita di quell’anima destinata a loro l’avrebbe scontata come fosse un suo errore, senza poter porre modo per evitarlo. Non fu necessario confessarglielo. Nel suo regno, era onnipotente come il Dio che aveva sfidato.  
“Lo immaginavo” sorrise malizioso, pregustandosi l’idea di ciò che più amava fare: punire.

~***~

Tra gli eventi e la razionalità di incassarli ed elaborarli c’era un abisso nel quale Liam cadde non appena tornò in classe, subendo un rimprovero al quale non diede molto ascolto, così come all’intera lezione che susseguì per le restanti ultime ore di quella giornata di scuola.  
Non appena aveva detto di essere pronto per uscire da quel bagno, l’Angelo aveva ripiegato le sue ali dietro la schiena, facendole scomparire alla sua vista, e l’aveva aiutato ad alzarsi, toccandolo.  
Era stata la prima volta che aveva percepito veramente la pelle scura di quella creatura che non aveva niente di diverso dalla sua. Il palmo soffice sul suo braccio l’aveva rassicurato per un’ultima volta, mentre i suoi occhi scuri l’avevano studiato per accertarsi che stesse bene. Lui aveva sorriso, un po’ frastornato, ed aveva indietreggiato per prendere distanza. Non sapeva se avesse potuto rivederlo, ma non aveva dubbi all’idea che sarebbe tornato.  
Come nei suoi sogni, che ora ricordava assieme ai suoi reali ricordi, ebbe l’istinto di chiedergli come si chiamasse, perché era importante avere di lui un nome. L’Angelo, come leggendogli nella mente, gli aveva sorriso. “Me ne hanno attribuiti tanti, che alla fine riconducono ad un unico significato”.  
Liam rimase in silenzio a guardarlo. L’Angelo si tirò dritto e “Scegline tu uno, a me andrà bene”.  
“E se non mi piacesse nessuno di quelli che già esistono?” ipotizzò.  
“Trovane uno nuovo”.  
Liam si era semplicemente morso un labbro e aveva annuito. “Qualche preferenza?” dopotutto non lo conosceva affatto.  
Voleva ridere, ma si trattenne. “Deve cominciare per Z, so che ne troverai uno adatto, ragazzino” concluse. “Ora vai” e Liam annuì nuovamente. Non appena fosse tornato a casa avrebbe cominciato la sua ricerca.  
Ci sarebbe stato tempo per trovarne uno adatto e dirglielo, lo sperava. Quello che non sarebbe mai bastato per capire cosa stava succedendo alla sua vita. Quando si sedette al suo banco, fu come metabolizzare tutto quanto.  
Più volte tentò di trovare un senso a quanto capitatogli ma niente sembrava sufficientemente ragionevole. Gli mancava un tassello, lo stesso che aveva capito, guardando l’Angelo negli occhi, doveva mancare anche a lui. E se una risposta non l’aveva nemmeno colui che lo aveva condotto a tali conseguenze, non poteva dannarsi né diventare matto.  
Per questo, ci avrebbero pensato tutti gli altri semmai avessero scoperto la sua capacità di vedere e parlare con esseri soprannaturali. Uno, soprattutto, al quale stava cercando un nome che lo rappresentasse in tutta la sua perfezione.

~***~

_I’ll try to picture me without you but I can’t_  
_‘Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long_ _ 4 _

Liam aveva aspettato un giorno, una settimana, mesi… ma Zayn, quello era il nome che alla fine aveva scelto senza la possibilità di dirglielo, non era più tornato. Più la sua assenza gravava su di lui, molto di più passava il suo tempo a pensare a quanto fosse successo, alimentando i suoi dubbi e le sue paure. Ciò nonostante i suoi incubi erano svaniti senza l’aiuto di nessuno, ma al loro posto era venuta fuori una rabbia che i genitori avevano giustificato con la pubertà.  
Perché sì, alla fine erano trascorsi anni e Liam ora aveva quattordici anni. L’Angelo, al quale aveva smesso di dare un nome, era solo un ricordo appassito che tornava nei meandri della sua testa quando si risvegliava con la consapevolezza di averlo sognato, intriso da mille sensazioni di solitudine e malinconia. Ciò che gli rimaneva sempre, era la rabbia alla consapevolezza di tutto quello che provava per un essere che non sapeva nemmeno se fosse esistito davvero e così, col tempo, ignorava e fingeva che da piccolo aveva avuto una fantasia così fervida da essersi immaginato tutto, pur di trovare una spiegazione alla sua strana sopravvivenza.  
E questo dopo il primo anno, anche grazie alla rabbia che sfogava in altre urla, era stato piuttosto facile da dirsi.  
A scuola si era legato alla squadra di basket e al secondo anno aveva tentato le selezioni, entrando nella squadra come riserva.  
Andy era l’unica persona, però, al quale si era legato veramente.  
“Liam, sono libero!” gli urlò Andy che si era appena liberato dalla morsa di Dan. Si ritrovavano quasi tutti i pomeriggi in quel campetto dietro la chiesa del loro quartiere e solo in quei momenti Liam poteva confrontarsi con i propri compagni di squadra come se fosse uno di loro e non una semplice riserva. Questo però non bastava a renderlo bravo quanto loro, infatti quando lanciò la palla arancione verso Andy, fu Jon a prenderla e a tirarla a canestro, segnando due punti.  
Andy gli si avvicinò comunque, battendogli il cinque e sorridendogli: “Pensa di meno e agisci, fatti guidare dall’adrenalina” gli consigliò. Liam annuì, mentre osservava Andy passare la palla a Jon e tornare a posto, per ricominciare la partita.  
Quando Jon fece un passaggio a Dan, questa volta fu Andy a rubargli la palla e a girare attorno, cercando di liberarsi, mentre faceva rimbalzare velocemente la palla a terra.  
Dannazione, se erano bravi. Avrebbe voluto essere capace tanto quanto loro, ma in quegli anni non era riuscito poi molto a migliorarsi. Non era una schiappa, ma nemmeno un fuoriclasse.  
Andy gli passò la palla e facendola la ribalzare, tentò subito di seguire i consigli dell’amico. Si avvicinò al canestro, evitando la presa di Dan dandogli le spalle e girandogli attorno e dopo un giro completo, ritrovandosi sotto il canestro, saltò e con le braccia tese verso il canestro lanciò la palla.  
Fece canestro e tutti quanti, anche i suoi avversari, esultarono per lui.  
Quando giocava a basket, Liam non era mai arrabbiato col mondo. Era il suo modo di sfogarsi e farlo con la compagnia dei suoi amici aiutava a non sentirsi sempre completamente frustato. Il problema tornava quando era da solo, in casa.  
“Ottima azione, Liam” si congratulò Andy, battendogli il cinque. “Che ne dite di una pausa?” continuò, riferendosi agli altri che annuirono dirigendosi velocemente verso i gradini di cemento ai lati del campo, per bere e idratarsi dopo quell’oretta di gioco.  
“Se continui a migliorare di questo passo, potresti liberarti della maglietta rosa, sai?” gli disse Dan, dopo aver sorseggiato un po’ d’acqua. Jon annuì vigorosamente.  
Andy, che era il capitano, sorrise ampiamente.  
“Non sto migliorando così tanto velocemente, sono una riserva da due anni, questo sarà il terzo…” si buttò giù.  
“Stai crescendo, mi stai quasi per superare in altezza!” si burlò di lui, Jon. Tutti risero.  
“E stai mettendo su massa muscolare, vedrai che a queste selezioni il coach ti darà un posto nella squadra”.  
“Ci sono solamente due posti, è impossibile. Sandy è più bravo di me” fu obiettivo.  
“Sandy?” domandò Dan. “Quello che dopo aver segnato fa il moonwalk?”  
Risero ancora tutti, Liam annuì sorridendo. “È senza speranze” convenne.  
“Grazie, ragazzi” biascicò, un po’ imbarazzato, e gli amici, inteneriti e soprattutto infami come solo dei neosedicenni potrebbero esserlo, iniziarono a prenderlo in giro colpendolo con la palla. Poi tornarono a giocare.  
Nel tardo pomeriggio, mentre tornavano a casa con le loro biciclette nelle piccole e malridotte strade del loro quartiere desolato, Liam fu invitato per la prima volta ad una festa.  
“I miei non ci saranno nel fine settimana, che ne dite di una serata poker da me?” li aveva invitati Dan.  
“Se includi l’alcool, io sono dentro!” aveva risposto frettolosamente Andy, pedalando la sua bicicletta con i capelli sparati al vento.  
“Io ci sono, con o senza alcolici” era stata la replica di Jon. Liam era rimasto poco più indietro degli altri, mentre pensava con cosa avrebbe potuto guadagnarsi un invito, ma in qualità di sfigato quattordicenne non aveva nulla da offrire.  
“Sì, ma gli alcolici chi li porta? Avete dei contatti?” erano quasi arrivati vicino casa di Liam quando capì cosa doveva fare e, così, “mio padre ha una dispensa, non si accorgerà se prendo qualche bottiglia” farfugliò. Tutti ulularono di gioia a quelle parole. “Ottimo, alcoolici ristretti, invitati ristretti. Ma tu Liam sei dei nostri!”.  
Era dentro anche lui, in quella riunione. Una di quelle alle quali un quattordicenne non avrebbe mai potuto aspirare ma, soprattutto, una di quelle alle quali non avrebbe mai ottenuto il permesso di andare.  
A casa, avrebbe escogitato un piano per riuscirci.  
Poi avrebbe pensato a come imparare quel gioco di carte in meno di tre giorni.

~***~

_Giuro sarò roccia contro il fuoco e il gelo_  
_Veglio su di te, io sono il tuo guerriero_ _ 5 _

 

 

Averlo tra le braccia, protetto dalle proprie ali con la consapevolezza di essere percepito era stato quanto più di inimmaginabile e perfetto potesse vivere. E aveva vissuto per tanto tempo.  
Era uno scricciolo, un cucciolo che aveva paura di rompere con la sua forza dirompente, ma in realtà sapeva che era stato forte, in quei momenti, in un modo che non credeva che un umano potesse essere. Era forte, Liam, lo sarebbe stato, e solo suo padre avrebbe potuto immaginare quanto a cuore gli fosse quella creatura umana, come se lui stesso lo avesse messo al mondo. E, in effetti, un po’ era così.  
Ma non era più tornato. Per quasi tre anni non aveva fatto ritorno da lui perché una volta lontano, con in mente tutte le consapevolezze di quanto fosse successo, sapeva di non poterlo fare.  
Liam poteva vederlo e lui non sapeva come fosse possibile, ma sapeva che la colpa era sua. Colpa, sì, perché Liam era un essere umano, solo un ragazzino. E allora perché lo vedeva?  
Volando il più lontano possibile, nascondendosi fra le nuvole gassose e grigie, aveva ripensato alla conversazione con il cacciatore infernale e per giorni si era interrogato sulle sue parole vaghe. Tuttavia, nulla era valso a dargli una risposta. Nemmeno una.  
Liam poteva vederlo e, per quanto in lui vigesse la volontà di andare da lui e trascorrere del tempo assieme, viverlo, come anelava fare, non era possibile. Perché era pericoloso, non tanto per lui che quasi non gli importava, ormai, di cadere ma per Liam stesso, che chissà in quali guai lui lo aveva cacciato, togliendolo alla morte.  
Eppure ci ripensava, a quel corpicino stretto nel suo petto. A quel respiro mozzato da un pianto liberatorio. Ci ripensava alla sua voce che con fermezza gli aveva ordinato di salvare quel fantasma. Tornava a quelle immagini di quella meravigliosa creaturina che, ignara del pericolo in cui si era ritrovato, non aveva scoperto nemmeno un nervo, se non alla fine.  
Ci pensava sempre, ma stringeva i pugni e si ripeteva quanto quel ragazzino fosse forte e come ce la potesse fare anche senza di lui.  
Poi di notte tornava, di tanto in tanto, e lo guardava dalla finestra, senza entrare. Perché non gli era più concesso. Ed era assurdo, perché ora che Liam lo percepiva, lui non poteva essergli vicino e approfondire quella curiosità che aveva fatto scivolare il primo granello della clessidra del loro tempo assieme.  
Guardava la sua Wendy crescere e dimenticarlo. Non scorgeva mai la rabbia di quell’adolescente, perché quando Liam cadeva nel sonno era ancora quel bambino di dieci anni, innocuo e puro, che aveva incrociato la prima volta e che sembrava ancora diverso da tutti coloro della sua stessa razza. Con la sua faccia da buono, paffuta e rosea, e il suo sorriso sincero appena sbocciato su quella bocca piccola e carnosa. Ma dai suoi sogni, che mano a mano non lo riguardavano più, era cosciente che anche lui stesse crescendo, e che fosse giusto così, che lo dimenticasse, sostituendolo a un gruppo di amici e a uno sport, unico appiglio che lo rendeva normale come tutti gli altri. Anche se non lo era e lo percepiva.  
Sarebbe diventato un bellissimo uomo, e lui si sarebbe accontentato di vederlo da quella finestra, frenando una forza che per un po’ non aveva saputo gestire ma che doveva tenere ben salda dentro di sé per tenerli al sicuro entrambi, lui e Liam.  
Era Peter Pan, costretto in un limbo che cominciava da quella finestra, ormai chiusa, e che terminava in un Isola che non c’era veramente ma dalla quale, se esisteva, a lui non era permesso entrare.  
C’era solo un’entità al mondo, e oltre questo, che parlandogli di Paradiso avrebbe potuto trovare il modo di aprire quella finestra, disarmando le sue più ferme convinzioni.  
  
_Vieni a farmi visita, fratello mio._

  
  
  
  
  
1 Poesia “Death, be not proud” di John Donne. [Qui](http://www.vitespeciali.it/john-donne-morte-tu-morirai/)potete trovare una traduzione:  
2 Pezzo preso dalla canzone “hear you me” dei Jimmy Eat World  
3 Strofa di “Bang and blame” dei R.E.M  
4 Strofa di “Immortals” dei Fall out boy  
5 Strofa di “Guerriero” di Marco Mengoni  
6 citazione presa da Outlander, la serie tv  
  
  
  



	2. L'uno non esiste senza l'altro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NB la scorsa volta non l’ho fatto, ma ci tengo a precisarlo ora che si approfondisce di più l’aspetto “angelico”: con questo mio scritto non si vuole offendere o insultare nessun orientamento religioso. Le citazioni utilizzate, prese direttamente da un testo sacro, sono inserite con tutto il mio rispetto senza scopo alcuno. Per me, difatti, sono puramente citazioni a un libro.

  


 

  


 

_“Tu eri un modello di perfezione,_  
_pieno di sapienza,  
perfetto in bellezza_  
_[…]_  
_Perfetto tu eri nella tua condotta,_  
_da quando sei stato creato,  
finché fu trovata in te l'iniquità_ _”_ _ 1 _

_Vieni a farmi visita, fratello mio._  
Una voce tentatrice fu a chiamarlo, che non aveva perso il proprio pudore nonostante fosse caduto per disgrazia e disonore. Era un bene se laddove si trovava, potesse arrivarci. E non solo perché gli era concesso, ma perché a quanto pareva quel posto sembrava anche essere il luogo al quale era destinato.  
E dopo tre anni di sguardi attraverso una finestra fu facile per un Angelo cedere alla lingua di un tentatore. Non ricordava nemmeno come ci fosse giunto lì, se in volo o sparendo e apparendo in quei fasci di luce così forti e penetranti da rendere caldo e divampante come un fuoco ogni zona di quel luogo.  
Non aveva mai capito la concezione degli uomini che lo immaginavano come il posto più buio esistente, ma almeno ci avevano preso sul fuoco. D'altronde quello era il regno dell'Angelo della Luce, come poteva esserne privo?  
Si guardò attorno, non era mai giunto fin lì, per timore dell'inganno, mentre ora era stato fin troppo semplice cedere a quella voce che spesso aveva finto di non sentire ma che altrettante volte lo aveva invitato a fargli visita. Era stato semplice, perché debole e bisognoso di avere una possibilità di uscire da quegli sbagli senza dover rinunciare all'unica fonte che animava la sua esistenza dopo un'eternità di vuoti. Ma nonostante questo era cosciente di quanto tutto ciò fosse rischioso. Doveva stare attento. Era suo fratello, ma proprio per questo non poteva negare di averlo conosciuto bene e di sapere che dietro ogni gesto ce ne fosse un altro conosciuto soltanto dall’Angelo della Luce.  
Lo vide, nella sua gabbia immacolata aperta a tutti ma dalla quale l'unico che teneva intrappolato non poteva uscire. Il trono del Re degli Inferi, una cella bellissima, vuota ma austera.  
"Sei venuto, sono contento" la sua voce era quanto di più dolce avesse mai sentito nella sua vita ma al tempo stesso penetrante come il rumore di un tamburo scombussolato da una vibrazione. Sedeva a terra, e non sul suo trono, tra il catrame e la cenere, ma non era sporco se non i suoi piedi e i palmi delle mani serrate al suolo. La schiena era poggiata alla gabbia e, vestito di bianco, solo i suoi capelli ricci e scomposti facevano da contrasto in un marrone tiepido.  
Lo stava guardando con gli occhi concentrati su di lui come se per decenni non avesse avuto il piacere di guardare nessun altro, se non le anime condannate alla punizione e i cacciatori infernali che venivano sotto il suo comando.  
Il suo sorriso imperlato da un'amara ironia lo rendeva per quel che era: un regnante imprigionato nel suo stesso privilegio, privo di qualsiasi macchia o vergogna. Ma fiero e rispettato non sembrava coglierlo alcuna debolezza. Era forte e temuto nonostante le catene invisibili, le sole che circondavano le sue caviglie ancorandolo in quel luogo.  
"Fratello, come mai non sei venuto prima? Come mai non viene mai nessuno a farmi visita? Non mi volete forse più bene? Vi siete già dimenticati di me?" Si lamentò, nonostante la sua voce non apparisse affatto contrita, ma anzi veramente felice di vedere uno dei suoi fratelli lì, giunto a lui da un suo richiamo.  
"Non è forse questo quel che ti meriti? Abbandonato alla tua stessa lucente bellezza, incarcerato da tutto ciò che ti è stato dato da nostro padre e che non ti è mai bastato?" Rispose semplicemente. Ed era una domanda che gli avrebbe voluto da sempre porgli.  
Lucifero sorrise, allungando la bocca da un solo lato. Si passò una mano tra i ricci e se li portò indietro, benché questi cadessero leggiadri come serpenti di nuovo davanti al suo candido e bellissimo viso fanciullesco, mentre con la lingua inumidiva le labbra preparandosi a rispondergli.  
"Lo domandi per curiosità o perché hai paura di fare la mia stessa fine?"  
Aveva sempre la risposta adeguata. Era sempre stato bravo a vincere con la parola, forse soltanto Michele era stato in grado di batterlo in questo.  
Ci pensò, ad entrambi: le perfette creazioni del padre. L'uno che non l'aveva deluso mai, rendendolo orgoglioso, l'altro che l'aveva sfidato per tentare di inorgoglirlo ed era finito lì, alla solitudine di una esistenza volta alla perpetua rimembranza di quel coraggio che l'aveva portato alla sua stessa distruzione.  
Non gli rispose, non sapeva come controbattere. Anche perché una parte di lui gli diceva che Lucifero non doveva avere tutti i torti, dopotutto. Se era lì era anche per accertarsi delle sue stesse paure.  
"Ho sempre saputo della nostra affinità, Azrael".  
"Non chiamarmi così," lo ammonì, mentre inutilmente ricordava dei tempi in cui giocando tra fratelli, Lucifero lo abbracciava e prendeva in braccio, chiamandolo con quell’epiteto.  
L'Angelo caduto sorrise. "E come dovrei chiamarti, allora? Forse Zayn? Ora è questo il nome che preferisci?" Lo beffeggiò.  
Serrò i pugni e in pochi passi entrò nella gabbia, la paura di non poterne più uscire per un attimo scivolò nel dimenticatoio. Un attimo che si bruciò come l’impeto di stringere le sue mani attorno a quel collo lungo e bianco. Così si voltò, guardandosi indietro. Si sentì beffeggiare nuovamente dalla risata roca e profonda dell'Angelo che ancora sedeva a terra, mantenendo la sua eleganza nonostante la posizione scomposta in cui si presentava, senza alcuna briga di alzarsi per fronteggiarlo. "Non è una gabbia matrimoniale, tranquillo. Ne uscirai fuori".  
Lo guardò nuovamente, adirato e pentito di trovarsi lì.  
"Non siamo affatto simili, io e te. Tu hai sfidato nostro padre, io-"  
"Tu, fratello, sei molto vicino dal fare lo stesso. E se lo so io, qui dove le notizie arrivano grazie ad un eco, non pensi che la tua rivolta sia già in progresso?"  
"Rivolta? Cosa? Io..."  
"Avanti, sii sincero con il tuo fratellone che è tanto orgoglioso dei tuoi azzardi" ironizzò, ridacchiando ancora. Si tirò in piedi nella sua altezza regale. Camminò come se lo facesse sulle nuvole e spiegò le sue ali quasi scheletriche e biancastre per abbracciarlo, ma l'altro indietreggiò. "Io ho soltanto... io-"  
Lucifero lo guardò con attenzione. "Suvvia non dirmi che hai agito secondo l'istinto umano, potrei avere un attacco isterico di risa!" Esclamò con veemenza girandogli attorno per studiarlo. Non rispose ancora.  
"Oh no, non ci posso credere. Sei davvero uno stolto, ecco perché nostro padre non ha ancora scatenato la sua rabbia" gesticolò come se da un momento all'altro si aspettasse fulmini e saette su di loro. "Perché non ne avevi le intenzioni, non avevi un piano" rise amaramente.  
"Sono così deluso" esalò, rilassando le spalle e girandosi verso una parte della gabbia. Si attaccò ad essa, guardò verso il basso e ricominciò a ridere. Ci furono grida di terrore di anime dilaniate da quella risata melodiosa. Perché funzionava così: se innanzi a Dio ci si beava di tanta maestosità, davanti a un Re dannato e corrotto, caduto in quell’Inferno, le anime erano punite dalla medesima bellezza. Torturate alla vista, al tatto e al suono di quell’Angelo che non perdeva mai il suo fascino, secolo dopo secolo.  
"Se fossi stato meno furbo e magari stupido quanto te, a quest'ora sarei stato ancora nelle sue grazie" tornò a parlare, girandosi verso di lui indicando verso l'alto. "È esilarante tutto questo, sono così contento che tu sia venuto a trovarmi!" Concluse, girandosi velocemente per abbracciarlo senza preavviso.  
Zayn rimase immobile, ponderando su quelle parole. In effetti, se il padre non aveva ancora agito infliggendo la stessa punizione data a Lucifero, l’unica soluzione doveva essere quella.  
Poi si allontanò, continuando a ridacchiare per la migliore barzelletta udita da forse secoli. Lo vide strisciare laddove prima sedeva e farlo con grazia e leggiadria. "Su, forza, fammi le domande che tanto assillano la tua mente e che ti hanno condotto all'unico che può risponderti" lo fronteggiò.  
Strinse i denti e fissò quelle iridi verdi innacquate da un senso di profonda consapevolezza di se stesso. Non capiva proprio come potesse riuscire a sembrare l’essere più forte di quel luogo, nonostante ne fosse un prigioniero.  
“Non ho nulla da chiederti” affermò, girandosi e incamminandosi verso l’uscita. “Vai già via? Nemmeno il tempo di un caffè?” ironizzò, gesticolando con quelle mani lunghe come un bravissimo giocoliere con in mano oggetti invisibili. Continuò a camminare, deciso ad andarsene. Non voleva restare, perché farlo significava rimanere senza difesa, perdere ogni punto di attacco. Ammettere di essere cieco e di voler continuare ad esserlo.  
“ _They really, really ought to know, those one track minds that took you for a working boy_ ” lo intimò cantando. “ _Kiss them goodbye_ ” lo salutò, gesticolando un bacio invisibile con la mano distesa al vento. Si arrestò a quelle parole dette in una beffa, motivo per cui Lucifero continuò la sua beffa.  
“ _You shouldn't have to jump for joy_ ” continuò. “ _Shout, shout, let it all out, these are the things I can do without. Come on, I’m talking to you, come on_ _2_ ” lo invogliò. Se non fosse stata una sfida, avrebbe potuto dire che quella melodia fuoriuscita dalla sua bocca fosse la più bella udita, sebbene fosse il suo primo approccio alla musica.  
Distese le spalle e sospirò. Suo fratello era sempre stato un pazzo esibizionista.  
“Ne è valsa la pena?” domandò semplicemente. Perché era evidente che quelle parole sostassero sulle sue labbra da tempi immemori, era solo una questione di secondi. Per questo voleva fuggire via, d’un tratto avere una risposta sembrava terrificante, quanto insopportabile, qualsiasi fosse stata la risposta.  
“Come, scusa?”  
Si voltò a guardalo, sfidandolo fiero e contrito. Lo raggiunse. “È valsa la pena cadere? Ti sei mai pentito?”  
Lucifero gli camminò attorno, lentamente, con la testa china verso i suoi piedi nel catrame, nel quale sembrava essere incastrato senza però metterlo in difficoltà nella sua camminata lenta e sinuosa.  
“Sì, ne è valsa la pena. E no, non mi sono mai pentito” rispose. “Sono libero, non chiedevo altro” continuò, pensieroso. C’era qualcosa che nascondeva, lo notò subito.  
“Sei in una gabbia costruita apposta per te, come puoi definirti libero?” domandò ancora. Lucifero rise. Indicò la sua cella e “questa mi imprigiona fisicamente nel mio regno perché nostro padre sa bene che nulla mi fermerebbe nel ritentare ancora ciò a cui sono destinato, ma io sono libero. Libero di scegliere, libero finalmente di sapere chi fosse al mio fianco e chi non ne è stato in grado”.  
“Nessuno è stato al tuo fianco, alla fine. Solo tu e pochi altri siete caduti qui. Tutto ciò che ti rimane è una stirpe di cacciatori macchiati dalle tue colpe, Luce. Come puoi sentirti libero se sei legato ai tuo sbagli? Come può esserne valsa la pena, non ti mancano mai i tempi i cui eravamo tutti insieme? Felici…? Hai perso l’amore di nostro padre, dei nostri fratelli, di Michele.”.  
A quel nome Lucifero alzò il volto e lo guardò con risentimento. “Alcuni dei nostri fratelli non mi hanno mai veramente amato, era solo gelosi; altrimenti starebbero qui con me, a pretendere di poter scegliere se compiere o meno le missioni di nostro padre” precisò e tra quelle parole c’era intriso un astio che subito associò al volto di Michele. Non conosceva i dettagli, era troppo piccolo per ricordare e nessuno conosceva la vera storia a parte i diretti interessati. Ma se c’era una cosa a conoscenza, era l’astio di Lucifero nei confronti di Michele, e viceversa. Nessuno però indagava.  
“E ti sbagli, comunque, nostro padre mi ama ancora come se fossi lì al suo fianco, come una volta. Mi ama come suo prediletto, per questo mi ha concesso questo luogo, questo reame. Per essere suo pari. Alla fine ho ottenuto quel che volevo mi venisse riconosciuto, mentre chi ha avuto paura di contraddirlo è rimasto al suo fianco. Loro sono i veri sconfitti, servi di una imposizione implicita che li tiene in vita soltanto per sopravvivere adempiendo ai doveri della loro creazione. Dov’è la libertà? Dov’è la _tua_ libertà in quello che hai fatto per secoli? Non sei tu, quello veramente solo?”  
“Stai farneticando” tagliò corto, sentendosi punto nel vivo. Gli diede le spalle, pentendosi amaramente di essere caduto così in basso, giungendo a lui.  
“RISPONDIMI” tuonò l’Angelo alle sue spalle. Rimase immobile senza parlare, turbato da tutte le anime che urlavano chiedendo pietà. Non aveva timore di suo fratello, era solo dannatamente in collera con lui, perché le sue parole avevano un briciolo di verità in tutto ciò. E lui non poteva ammetterlo.  
Lucifero gli si avvicinò, afferrandolo delicatamente per le spalle. Una stretta confortevole, volta a significare delle scuse silenziose per aver alzato la voce. “Dimmi allora il vero motivo per cui hai salvato quel ragazzino, se le mie parole fossero solo delle farneticazioni… Perché hai preso una tua decisione andando contro il Suo volere? Non ti sei sentito libero, in quel momento? Eppure pensi sia un errore e in quanto tale non era così dannatamente giusto?” lo confusero tutte quelle domande.  
“Fratellino, non esiste agire per il bene né per il male e io non sono il cattivo. Mi hai chiesto se ne è valsa la pena e ti ho risposto che sì, lo è stata, perché ora sono libero di capire che nostro padre ha creato non solo noi e gli esseri umani ma anche ogni crepa delle emozioni che lui stesso teneva dentro di sé e quelle, dalla rabbia alla gioia, si basano su una scelta.” Gli sussurrò all’orecchio.  
“Ma a noi non è concesso scegliere” replicò, chiudendo gli occhi e irrigidendo le spalle. “A tutti è concesso farlo, altrimenti non avresti potuto salvare quel ragazzino…”  
“No, quello è stato uno sbaglio e verrò punito come te per averlo compiuto” sussurrò anche lui. Le mani di Lucifero si fecero più ferme sulle spalle che caddero a quella presa e si sciolsero all’evidenza di quell’affronto ormai totalmente subito. Il serpente era entrato nella sua essenza. Così si cadeva? Sentendosi sciolto da ogni responsabilità?  
“Non accadrà-” incominciò Lucifero. “Se gli starò lontano, come sto facendo” terminò per lui, ma “No. Non accadrà perché il tuo intento non è sfidare nostro padre, avresti già attirato la sua curiosità altrimenti. Quel che è fatto, ormai, è irrimediabilmente irrecuperabile, ma non puoi abbandonare quel ragazzino, ora che immagini cosa potrebbe accadergli, no?” domandò.  
“Può vedermi” esclamò allarmato.  
Si voltò a guardare il fratello “tu sai il perché?”. Lucifero fece un passo indietro, mentre intrecciava le mani lasciandole cadere verso il basso. “Già, lo so”.  
“Dimmelo”. Lucifero esitò, sorridendo. “Dimmelo, ti prego” disse a denti stretti.  
“D’accordo, ma non ti farà piacere” gli anticipò. Lo vide mordersi un labbro, agitato, che lo fece sorridere ancora di più. Prima di riprendere la parola, passò nuovamente la lingua sulle labbra, lentamente. Assaporava la soddisfazione e la bellezza di quanto stesse succedendo: tutto ciò lo divertiva come non accadeva da tempo.  
“Privandolo dell’abbraccio della morte, del tuo abbraccio, hai fatto in modo che un processo di unificazione avvenisse fra voi”.  
Sgranò gli occhi sorpreso. “Cosa? Non è lo stesso che-” tentò di interromperlo. Lucifero socchiuse gli occhi e annuì. “Sì, che nostro padre utilizzò per la mia creazione e quella di Michele, la stessa che ci lega. Non ti sfugge nulla, eh?” lo burlò. “Questo però non è mai accaduto tra un Angelo e un essere umano, quindi quello che sta succedendo posso solo dedurlo”.  
Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio in cui ponderò sulle deduzioni che Lucifero ancora non gli aveva detto. Non c’era bisogno. “Liam sta diventando… me”. Lucifero annuì. “Temo ti abbia strappato un po’ del tuo essere. Il punto è che credo che anche tu abbia strappato via a lui un po’ della sua umanità”.  
Ci pensò, ma non ebbe risposta alle sue azioni. “Se non è già successo, non solo comprenderai le emozioni umane, perché ormai pensi di conoscerle come una vecchia abitudine, ma le proverai. Dentro di te. E non saprai evitarlo”. Era sorpreso: riprovò su di sé il terrore di Liam, duranti i suoi incubi, la sua rabbia e la sua gioia. Sentì lo strazio di quel pianto nel bagno e ne colse ogni differenza provata su di sé. Se una volta le osservava, ora le provava. Una impercettibile differenza che ora era cosciente esistesse veramente.  
“Tu che conosci il mondo meglio di me, fratellino, sei mai stato interessato dalla filosofia cinese? Hai mai sentito parlare di Yin e Yang 3?” domandò Lucifero. “Cosa c’entra?”  
“È quello che vi sta succedendo, non è più teoria, è realtà. Voi due siete diventati due porzioni diverse, opposte ma non assolute, e complementari. La notte e il giorno, in un insieme che raggruppa tutto ciò che il giorno compie per diventare notte. In sostanza, nella tua diversità c’è un po’ della sua, e viceversa. Siete ciò che io e Michele non saremmo mai potuti essere, perché entrambi immortali, capisci? Siete unici” continuò.  
Zayn rabbrividì: terrore.  
“E quando dico che non puoi abbandonarlo, non puoi davvero. Devi proteggerlo, non solo perché in lui vige un processo in perpetua trasformazione, le cui conseguenze non sono assolutamente prevedibili, ma perché, avendo l’uno radice nell’altro, siete interdipendenti e…”  
“Io non posso esistere senza Liam, e viceversa” concluse per lui, avendo ormai capito tutto. Lucifero annuì, “e viceversa” ripeté.  
Si specchiarono l’uno negli occhi degli altri, ora consapevoli di essere tanto simili, le stesse facce ma di due diverse medaglie. Quella conversazione che li aveva uniti in una intimità che era appassita da diverso tempo o che forse non era mai esistita li aveva resi consapevoli e complici.  
Ora capiva perché spesso si era sentito vicino a Lucifero e perché, alla fine, si fosse comportato come lui. Luce o Oscurità quale fossero, lo erano entrambi. Forse per destino.  
“Quindi ora torna da lui, raccontagli tutto questo e-” riprese Lucifero. Ma fu subito interrotto. L’altro Angelo indietreggiò e “Perché dovrei farlo?” si insospettì. Lucifero gli aveva raccontato tutto questo, ma lui per primo sapeva che non c’era bontà nel farlo, ma solo un secondo scopo. “Perché mi hai detto tutto questo?”  
Lucifero sembrò offeso, ma poi abbandonò la sua maschera da Angelo misericordioso che nemmeno quando lo era stato, un tempo, gli era appartenuta e sorrise. “Dubiti di me, non sei così sciocco, dopotutto”.  
Si mise sulla difensiva, serrò i pugni e la mascella. “Tornerò da lui perché so che devo difenderlo, ma non ti aiuterò nei tuoi infidi scopi, Luce. Qualsiasi essi siano. Non voglio nemmeno sapere cosa ti passa per la testa, voglio essere ignaro perché so che esserne a conoscenza potrebbe portarmi laddove tu stai mirando chissà da quanto tempo”.  
Lucifero annuì: era assolutamente comprensibile e accettabile quella opzione. Non avrebbe rovinato nulla.  
“D’accordo, è giusto che sia così. Ma non temermi, cosa posso fare rinchiuso in questa cella che solo nostro padre può aprirmi?” disse, sogghignando. “Pensavo soltanto che sarebbe stato meglio per il ragazzo sapere quanto gli stesse succedendo”.  
Lo guardò con sospetto, le sue non erano innocenti gesta. C’era sotto qualcosa che lo turbava dentro e lo facevano sentire peggio di quando ancora tutto quel che non aveva saputo fino a quel momento gli era stato assolutamente ignoto. Si avvicinò al fratello e fece l’unica cosa in suo potere: “Abbandona ogni tuo tentativo di rivalsa, ti prego. Lascia perdere, perderai contro nostro padre come è successo in passato. Non puoi far nulla, senza portare con te delle conseguenze catastrofiche che ti distruggeranno, e stavolta completamente” lo supplicò, perché sentirsi in mezzo a quella situazione lo faceva sentire colpevole. Quale era. Perché pensare a un fratello morto, lo faceva sentire distrutto, soprattutto se la colpa era anche un po’ sua.  
Lucifero rise. “Azrael, non darmi colpe che non mi appartengono. Sei arrivato a tutto questo per causa tua, per le tue scelte, non mie” chiarì.  
“PERCHE’ SONO UGUALE A TE!” sbraitò, indicandolo. Il Diavolo sorrise, incrociando le braccia al petto. “Esattamente” concluse, scoccando la lingua sul palato. Aveva appena terminato la sua portata preferita e non gli restava altro che retrogusto dolce del suo compiacimento.  
Gli diede immediatamente le spalle e tornò a sedersi nel posto in cui amava stare, beandosi della sua fortuna. “Sei come me, ricordalo” concluse. “E tutti compiamo degli sbagli, nostro padre primo fra tutti”.  
E non c’era più nient’altro da dirsi. L’Angelo della morte abbandonò quel luogo con turbamento.  
Ogni passo che compiva era un colpo di martello che affondava il chiodo sulla lista delle sue peccaminose colpe.  
Cosa aveva fatto? Cosa aveva messo in moto?  
Sparì salutato dalla voce di Lucifero che aveva ricominciato a canticchiare un motivetto che non conosceva.

~***~

_If we meet forever now,_  
_pull the blackout curtains down 4_

Rubare degli alcolici non si era rivelato essere tanto complicato, alla fine. Aveva agito di notte, mentre tutti dormivano, e credeva di avercela fatta con estrema facilità, mentre vittorioso se ne tornava in camera con una busta piena di bottiglie.  
Soltanto una volta dentro, però, capì di essere stato colto in flagrante, anche se non dalle persone che si era immaginato potessero scoprirlo. “Santo Dio!” apostrofò, saltando sul posto, ma senza urlare. L’Angelo si accigliò.  
Quando Liam riconobbe la sagoma che si apprestava alla sua finestra, il cuore cessò di correre regolarmente; poi vide quello sguardo che per diverso tempo gli era mancato e tornò la collera. Per fortuna non aveva urlato.  
Zayn era vicino alla finestra, che lo attendeva senza impazienza. “A cosa ti servono quelle bottiglie?” gli chiese subito.  
Liam si ridestò al suono di quella voce. Si voltò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, agitato, mentre la collera gli risaliva dentro alimentata da un’attesa che aveva da tempo accantonato dandosi dello stupido per averla provata.  
Non gli rispose e preferì fare finta di non vederlo, mentre il cuore tentava di riprendere un battito regolare. Non sapeva se si era agitato così tanto per aver trovato qualcuno nella sua stanza, pronto a rimproverarlo per ciò che aveva fatto, o se perché quell’essere fosse tornato e stesse lì, come se ci fosse stato per tutti quei lunghi e incomprensibili tre anni.  
Posò la busta nell’armadio che poi si sbrigò a chiudere e si avvicinò alla scrivania, dandogli volontariamente le spalle.  
Zayn lo guardò, senza alcuna intenzione di avvicinarsi. Era ancora scosso dalle parole di Lucifero. Non aveva atteso molto nel giungere da quell’umano dopo quell’incontro, perché ora che sapeva per metà cosa stesse succedendo a lui, e a loro, non poteva tirarsi indietro e nascondersi. Tuttavia era impreparato e non sapeva come ci si potesse far perdonare, anche perché non era assolutamente certo di doverlo fare. Anzi, non erano scuse per un abbandono che vagavano nella sua mente, ma di tutt’altro tipo.  
“Alla tua età non puoi bere, è vietato” spiegò, occupando quel silenzio teso e imbarazzante. Liam rise amaro. “Da quando sai come gira il mondo?” borbottò più a se stesso che all’altro. Zayn si accigliò. “In che senso?”  
Liam trattenne un’altra risata amara e fece semplicemente spallucce. “Non importa, lascia perdere” tagliò corto poi. “Se ti sei ricordato di venire a farmi visita per accettarti della mia sopravvivenza, e della mia intatta sanità mentale, nonostante quello che è successo, beh, è tutto ok. Mi sono ripreso egregiamente. Puoi tornare da dove sei venuto”.  
Ponderò su quelle parole. “Io lo sapevo già, questo.”  
Liam grugnì. “Ovvio che lo sapevi” disse in un sussurro.  
“Non capisco” fu la replica che lo fece alterare a tal punto che brontolare come una pentola a pressione non bastò più. Liam scoppiò.  
“Avevi detto che saresti tornato, o almeno così avevo capito dall’ultima- dall’ultima conversazione che abbiamo avuto in quel bagno. E invece sei sparito. Per tre anni.” Parlava piano, ma era come se stesse urlando. E lo fece in faccia, voltandosi per fronteggiarlo. Gli occhi nocciola erano ricolmi della rabbia repressa e sfogata più volte sul campo da basket ma che a quanto pareva si era solo assopita in un lungo letargo.  
“Per giorni mi sono chiesto se fossi diventato pazzo dopo tutto quello che era successo. Per settimane ho pregato affinché tu tornassi a spiegarmi, a dirmi che non avevo immaginato tutto. Che non ero pazzo. Per mesi ho provato il bisogno e la tentazione di parlarne con qualcuno, ma non l’ho fatto perché sapevo che nessuno mi avrebbe creduto. E tu ora torni, fingendoti preoccupato perché ho rubato ai miei genitori delle bottiglie di whisky, e dici di sapere che stavo bene? Beh, grazie dell’interessamento. Grazie per non aver pensato che magari ero io, quello che poteva essere preoccupato per te” sputò fuori.  
L’Angelo osservò quella collera riversarsi su di lui con quelle parole e ne fu attratto. Lo ascoltò, non solo immaginando come potesse essere sentirsi tanto arrabbiati, ma lo percepì. Lo provò. Su di sé. Perché quella stessa rabbia ora l’aveva provata anche lui, dandogli modo di confermare ancora una volta che Lucifero non aveva sbagliato nelle sue ipotesi.  
Si avvicinò a Liam, con l’intento di toccarlo per alleviare la sua ira, ma il ragazzino scattò in piedi e si allontanò da lui. “Non azzardare a toccarmi, so cosa vuoi fare.”  
Zayn negò, arrestandosi sul posto. Aveva ragione il ragazzo, non poteva agire in quel modo. Era meschino. Sospirò, sentendosi in colpa. Per tutto. Lo capiva: provava sulla sua pelle quel senso di abbandono. E gli dispiaceva.  
“Liam, come si chiede scusa ad una persona?” disse poco dopo attimi di silenzio in cui i due si erano guardati, uno arreso all’evidenza dei suoi sbagli, che andavano sempre aldilà di quell’assenza che Liam aveva tanto sofferto, l’altro ancora profondamente in collera ma subito dopo sorpreso per quella richiesta.  
“Mi prendi per il culo?”.  
L’Angelo negò, era sincero. Liam lo guardò e per un attimo non lo vide con gli occhi da umano. Capì che era assolutamente privo di inganni nei suoi intenti e senza poter far altro sciolse le spalle verso il basso e sospirò, abbassando il muro difensivo che aveva eretto contro quell’essere. Ma non tutta la rabbia si era dissolta.  
“Devi solo dire che ti dispiace, ma farlo col cuore” affermò con risentimento, deviando il suo sguardo verso il vuoto.  
Allora fece un passo verso di lui e si arrestò a poca distanza dal ragazzo. Non voleva toccarlo, solo essergli quanto più vicino possibile potesse. “Mi dispiace, Liam, per non essere tornato. Credevo di fare il tuo bene. Pensavo potesse essere pericolosa per entrambi, ora che puoi vedermi, la mia vicinanza a te”.  
Liam tornò a osservarlo, studiandolo ancora una volta privo della sua umanità. Quella avrebbe potuto toccare tasti come la speranza e la fiducia che avrebbero potuto trarlo in inganno, mentre in quel modo, tutto era come se fosse proiettato da un punto di vista oggettivo. Ne era assolutamente incosciente, tuttavia, di avere una tale capacità, ma ancora una volta percepì la sua sincerità e annuì.  
“Credevi, sbagliando, se ora sei qui, giusto?” moderò il suo tono, che ora sembrava quasi assecondarlo. L’Angelo negò. “è ancora pericoloso, lo è in ogni caso, vicino o lontano io sia. Ma ora so che in questo modo, vicino a te, io…”  
“Non ho bisogno della tua protezione” lo anticipò, mettendosi sulla difensiva.  
“Ma io devo, è colpa mia tutto quello che ti è successo e l’unica cosa che posso fare per rimediare ai miei sbagli è proteggerti da tutto ciò che potrebbe succederti” spiegò.  
Liam si grattò il capo e ci pensò per qualche secondo. Poi capì quelle parole. “Con sbagli intendi il fatto di avermi risparmiato la vita?”  
Non si mosse, ma in quel silenzio Liam colse la verità. “Sono vivo per uno sbaglio, Zayn?” esclamò incredulo, lasciandosi scappare quel nome. Poi rise, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. Erano lucidi e le lacrime pizzicavano così tanto da rendergli impossibile il compito di trattenerle. “Questa è peggio di quando ti dicono che sei venuto al mondo per un errore” affermò fra sé.  
Zayn si avvicinò ancora, lo colse in contropiede quando riuscì ad afferrargli le mani, stringendogliene nelle sue, per cercare i suoi occhi e parlargli col cuore.  
Se fino a quel momento Liam aveva usato la parte dell’Angelo radicata in lui, Zayn fece lo stesso esprimendosi con quell’umanità che Liam gli aveva donato: “Non sei vivo per uno sbaglio, okay? Liam, guardami” lo supplicò. L’altro si volse a osservarlo in viso, addentrandosi in un paio di iridi liquide e nere che, mai prima di allora, erano state così _umane: “Sei vivo per scelta. Una mia scelta”_. E non era mai stato così convinto di tale affermazione, come in quel momento. Gli tremò la voce: un’emozione alla quale non sapeva dare un nome, lo aveva colto impreparato.  
La risposta fu un abbraccio ricolmo di perdono. Per Liam non era mai stato così semplice perdonare qualcuno senza alcuno strascico di risentimento. Zayn era stato sincero, ed era lì. Aveva chiesto scusa senza giustificazioni inverosimili od egoistiche. Non c’era stato soltanto per proteggerlo e ora era tornato per lo stesso motivo. Ed era la sincerità, lui dentro di sé lo sapeva. E se era fiducia malriposta o della squallida e fottuta speranza non importava.  
Lo capì anche con quell’abbraccio, che era giusto così. Perché soltanto in un luogo si era sentito così bene e non poteva essere un caso se si trattava sempre dello stesso: tra le braccia di quell’Angelo.  
“Ti piace il nome che ho scelto?” gli domandò, allora, poco dopo, mentre col viso si nascondeva nel suo petto. Aveva pianto e si vergognava. Si morse un labbro impazientito per l’attesa di una risposta.  
L’Angelo guardò verso di lui e sorrise. “Bellezza interiore, dello spirito” rispose. “Spero soltanto di esserne all’altezza, Liam” si rincuorò, accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli, districando alcune ciocche tra le sue mani.  
_Lo sei_ – aveva pensato il ragazzo, senza saperglielo dire.  
Accarezzargli i capelli, mentre sentiva i loro cuori battere all’unisono, gli fece sperare per un momento che assieme, l’uno legato all’altro, tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.  
_Lo sono solo perché dentro di me c’è radicato un po’ di te, ragazzino – a_ veva pensato l’angelo, preferendo il silenzio e quei gesti alle parole.

~***~

  
  
“È soddisfatto, mio signore?”  
Lucifero smise di cantare e guardò la cerchia di cacciatori che lo ammiravano fieri e orgogliosi. Sorrise, guardando distrattamente le unghie di una sua mano e accarezzandosi, lentamente, dita contro dita, percependo sulla propria pelle quel senso di vittoria che non assaporava da tempo.  
“Tutto procede come previsto, perché non dovrei esserlo, dunque?” domandò a sua volta. In molti risero. “Sono così felice che mi viene voglia di fare una festa! Dopotutto siamo all’Inferno e solo tra le grazie di mio padre ci si può annoiare, giusto?” ironizzò, guardando la sua discendenza con evidente malizia. Le risa si fecero più grossolane. Tutti erano impazienti, glielo si leggeva nei loro volti ilari.  
“Che festa sia, allora!” esclamò, alzandosi in piedi e camminando seguendo la circonferenza della gabbia. “Portatemi cento anime e una frustra” concluse, riprendendo a canticchiare e ondeggiando silenziosamente come un perfetto danzatore.  
“ _I’m sorry lord but I don’t really care_ _. Cause we’re on fire, we’re on on fire._ _We’re on fire, now_ ”.

_Negli inferi è precipitato il tuo fasto,_  
_la musica delle tue arpe;_  
_sotto di te c'è uno strato di marciume,_  
_tua coltre sono i vermi._  
_Come mai sei caduto dal cielo,_  
_Lucifero, figlio dell'aurora? 5_

 

~***~

  
Non solo erano due sconosciuti, ma due principianti che tentavano di giocare a Poker. Liam confrontò le proprie carte con le regole del gioco trovate su Internet e fece una smorfia, mentre Zayn in silenzio guardava le sue cercando di raccapezzarsi, completamente ignaro di come potesse riuscirci.  
Liam gli aveva chiesto, dopo aver sciolto quell’abbraccio imbarazzante, se poteva restare ad aiutarlo in quella cosa e lui, inebriato da tale confusione, aveva acconsentito annuendo. Poi si era ritrovato seduto sul letto del ragazzo, con cinque carte in mano, e una valanga di regole.  
Non aveva mai giocato prima di allora, e sembrava divertente assieme a Liam. “A questo punto dovresti puntare” gli disse. Lui annuì, guardando quei fogli maltagliati che aveva accanto e che rappresentavano le fiches, i soldi. Non sapendo cosa aveva in mano, prese uno di quelli di poco valore e lo mise tra di loro.  
“Bene” commentò Liam, imitandolo. Poi prese il mazzo e “quante ne cambi?”. Zayn lo guardò interdetto, poi fissò le sue carte e le analizzò come se in quel momento non lo avesse fatto abbastanza. Ne prese due che non gli piacevano per il colore e gliele passò.  
“No, non devi mostrarmele” lo ammonì. Afferrandolo per il dorso della mano e abbassandolo verso il materasso. A quel contatto, Zayn si fece più attento, a loro, e annuì pacatamente. Lo osservò poi cambiare le proprie carte e tornare concentrato a guardarle. Osservò qualche volta lo schermo del pc, con la bocca increspata. Lo trovò divertente. Non c’era nulla di interessante tra quelle carte, se davanti aveva la faccia concentrata di Liam in bella mostra. Sorrise, un po’ imbarazzato, quando il ragazzino intercettò i suoi occhi.  
“Punti?” gli domandò, arrossendo appena. Era strano il fatto che stesse giocando con l’ultima persona – se ormai così poteva catalogarla – che avesse immaginato lì davanti a sé; ma, benché lo considerasse un perfetto sconosciuto, l’unico imbarazzo che provava era per il modo in cui Zayn lo osservava, attento e meravigliato per qualsiasi cosa facesse.  
Erano due sconosciuti, ma sembrava che si conoscessero da una vita.  
Zayn guardò nuovamente le sue fiches e negò. “Allora lasci?” domandò ancora Liam, trattenendo un sorriso divertito ma quando Zayn “No…?” titubò, mostrandosi a lui con un’espressione ricolma di insicurezza, Liam scoppiò a ridere e non poté più contenersi.  
Zayn lo seguì poco dopo averlo osservato accigliato, contagiato da quell’ilarità non era riuscito a mantenersi impassibile, cosa che prima di conoscere quel ragazzino sembrava un segno predominante della sua personalità.  
Risero fino a sentir male le guance e la pancia, trattenendosi poi solo al sentire dei rumori della stanza accanto, dove dormivano le sorelle. Allora si imposero di ritornare in silenzio, ma con estrema difficoltà.  
Continuavano a ridacchiare mentre scoprivano le carte e si rendevano conto che entrambi non avevano nulla in mano.  
Quella sera, Zayn, anche se non capì nulla di poker, assaggiò per la prima volta assieme a Liam la gioia e la bellezza della risata.

 

~***~

  
Zayn era andato via la notte in cui era tornato da Liam, assicurandogli che stavolta sarebbe tornato; e Liam aveva deciso di dargli il beneficio del dubbio, anche perché per quel poco di tempo che avevano trascorso insieme, l'Angelo aveva saputo dimostrargli che era intenzionato a tutto, soprattutto a restare, ed a non sparire di nuovo.  
Quelle poche ore insieme, gli avevano garantito la compagnia di un amico. E così era stato: Zayn era tornato l'indomani, il giorno dopo e quello dopo ancora.  
Tuttavia l'aveva fatto sempre di notte, mentre il quattordicenne dormiva. Si svegliava, però, il più delle volte, sentendolo muoversi nella sua stanza per curiosare; provava a dirgli qualcosa ma lui lo fermava subito, impedendogli di abbandonare il letto.  
"Dormi" gli disse come sempre, quella sera. "Io mi metto sulla poltrona" continuò.  
"Mh-mh hai dimenticato la serata poker?" Rispose con voce roca, stropicciandosi gli occhi e tirandosi a sedere. Zayn lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato e "A quest'ora?" domandò, mentre lo osservava alzarsi e togliersi la maglietta per cambiarsi. Con la testa nascosta dalla parte superiore del pigiama, Liam gli rispose: “se fosse stato in pomeriggio, non credi che avrei avuto il permesso di andare?”  
Zayn si voltò verso il muro, fissando senza un motivo le foto ad esso attaccate, e “non dovresti andare” continuò.  
Liam fece un po’ di baccano, maledicendo la sua poca delicatezza un paio di volte, ma non replicò. Così Zayn tornò a voltarsi, mentre l’altro indossava un paio di jeans, per accettarsi di ricevere una risposta. Quando Liam se ne rese conto sbuffò, lamentandosi. “Senti, non sei la mia balia né il mio angelo custode-” parlò velocemente, ma si arrestò con un’espressione confusa dipinta in volto. “O lo sei?”  
Zayn negò con un sorriso divertito. “Anche se, ormai, posso definirmi anche così” ironizzò, sorprendendo se stesso per la naturalezza con cui aveva tirato fuori una risposta di quel tipo. Non era da lui.  
Liam ridacchiò silenziosamente e continuò a vestirsi per poi concludere la conversazione con un “beh, non esserlo”.  
Zayn lo osservò prepararsi, prendere la busta degli alcolici dall’armadio e infilarla nello zaino che poi si mise a tracolla, e avvicinarsi verso la finestra, dalla quale aveva intenzione di uscire ma, prima di agire, si girò verso l’Angelo. “Non mi farò male, vero?”  
Zayn si accigliò. “Liam, non predico il futuro”. Liam fece spallucce e “ma la morte, sì” disse sarcastico. Zayn si ritrovò nuovamente a ridere, negando. “Non morirai, non se ci sono io” precisò. Liam gli sorrise, allungando la bocca spropositatamente e “quindi che facciamo, andiamo lì volando?” lo tentò.  
“Vuoi farlo?” domandò, mentre se lo domandava a se stesso. Sarebbe stata la prima volta che avrebbe condiviso il volo con un umano e il pensiero che questo potesse essere Liam fu il punto decisivo della sua resa totale a tutti i motivi per cui non avrebbe dovuto farlo.  
Il viso di Liam si illuminò con un sorriso vispo mentre “l’alternativa è la bicicletta e ne ho una sola”.  
Perciò quando entrambi si immaginarono su una bicicletta, con una smorfia rifiutarono quell’alternativa.  
Zayn si avvicinò al ragazzo, mentre spiegava le ali con nonchalance, lasciando però Liam senza parole di fronte a quelle che erano sempre una meravigliosa visione. “Speriamo tu non soffra l’altezza” gli disse, mentre gli dimostrava a gesti l’intenzione di prenderlo in braccio. Liam però indietreggiò. “Aspetta, che vuoi fare?”  
“Ti prendo in braccio, altrimenti come voliamo?” spiegò semplicemente. Liam divenne pallido, poi subito rosso di imbarazzo.  
“No, è fuori discussione. Io non faccio la Lois della situazione. Sarebbe troppo poco virile”.  
Zayn lo guardò confuso, non sapeva affatto a cosa Liam alludesse. “Vada per la bicicletta, quindi” concluse alla fine, deluso per quel rifiuto che proprio non capiva per cosa fosse scaturito.  
Anche Liam sembrò triste per quella ovvia conclusione, ma non sembrò rassegnarsi e così annuì, uscendo dalla finestra per calarsi dalla grondaia.  
Quando cinque minuti dopo piantò entrambi i piedi per terra, si guardò attorno e poi in alto verso la sua finestra, per ricercare l’Angelo che, tuttavia, “sono qui” gli disse, da dietro le spalle, facendolo saltare dallo spavento. “Santo Dio!” imprecò ancora. “No, solo io” fu la risposta divertita.  
“Non fare lo sbruffone, ora, solo perché hai un paio di ali” lo ammonì, massaggiandosi il petto per tentare di calmare il cuore. Zayn ridacchiò, ancora, e lo seguì mentre Liam continuava a brontolare dirigendosi verso il garage. Ora che aveva imparato a farlo, sembrava proprio essere incapace di non ridere per ciò che lo divertiva.  
  
  
Durante il tragitto, mentre Liam pedalava e Zayn lo seguiva camminando, fu l’Angelo a parlare: “Hai imparato a giocare a poker?”  
Liam lo guardò con l’intenzione di dire una bugia, ma poi optò per ammettere le sue intenzioni, immaginando che con un Angelo, in ogni caso, sarebbe stato vano non dire la verità. “Ho imparato che sono una schiappa a poker, ma ho tutto sottocontrollo” iniziò. Zayn lo guardò incuriosito. “Ah sì?” esclamò. Liam lo guardò ancora e sorrise beffardamente. “Yep, tu sei invisibile a tutti tranne che a me, giusto? E solo io posso sentirti, no?” domandò retoricamente. Zayn capì subito le sue intenzioni.  
“È fuori discussione, io non- io non faccio queste cose” fu categorico. Liam frenò bruscamente, piantando i piedi a terra. “Cos’è? Non è nella tua natura di Angelo? Non puoi barare perché altrimenti finirai all’inferno?” si burlò di lui. Zayn lo guardò serio, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Ci scherzi troppo su queste cose” lo rimproverò. “E tu le prendi troppo sul serio” replicò velocemente il ragazzino. Si guardarono in cagnesco per una manciata di secondi, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di essere veramente dei reali sconosciuti l’uno per l’altro.  
“Bene, almeno ora abbiamo scoperto qualcosa l’uno dall’altro” tagliò corto Liam, riprendendo a pedalare, questa volta più velocemente.  
Zayn lo seguì, in silenzio, fino a quando Liam non riprese parola: “Se non hai intenzione di aiutarmi, è inutile che mi accompagni, puoi tornare al- tuo lavoro” cercando di liquidarlo.  
“Perché te la prendi così tanto, è solo un gioco, dovresti divertirti…” replicò Zayn, tranquillamente, continuando a seguirlo senza alcuna intenzione di andarsene. Liam alzò gli occhi al cielo scuro e “Prima cosa da sapere su di me: sono permaloso”.  
Zayn annuì con un sorriso. “Prima, su di me: non mi piacciono gli inganni”.  
“Ottimo” esclamò Liam, innervosito. “Seconda cosa su di me: ti preferivo quando eri di poche parole”.  
Zayn rise, mentre Liam sbuffava innervosito. “E anche quando non ridevi e ti davi un tono” puntualizzò, cercando senza riuscirci di offenderlo.  
Camminarono ancora, stavolta in silenzio. Zayn spesso si girò a guardarlo, osservando i suoi atteggiamenti schivi e pensò che, sì, forse Liam si arrabbiava per poco, ma anche lui prendeva troppo sul serio una situazione del tutto innocente; così decise di lasciarsi andare, ancora una volta, perché non c’era nulla di male, rispetto a tante altre cose, nel barare per un gioco di carte. “Perché ci tieni tanto a voler vincere?”  
Liam ci mise un poco per rispondere, ponderando sulle parole da dire, e ancora una volta optò per l’onestà: “Sto ancora tentando di entrare nel gruppo, di essere accettato da loro, e se sono un disastro stasera, posso lasciar perdere ogni tentativo”.  
Zayn guardò verso la fine della strada e pensò a quelle parole, trovandosi in totale disaccordo con esse. Liam era un ragazzo solare, chiacchierone, curioso e _interessante,_ e se qualsiasi persona conoscendolo prendesse la decisione di non essergli amico, non era lui a perderci ma quella persona. Su questo ne era assolutamente convinto.  
“Io credo che non è vincendo una partita di poker che ti conquisterai la loro amicizia” gli rispose poi.  
“Tu non li conosci, che ne sai! Quello è un gruppo esclusivo, è già tanto se io abbia ottenuto un invito…” spiegò mogio.  
Zayn lo fermò, poggiando una mano sulla spalla mentre Liam rapidamente metteva i piedi per terra per evitare di crollare.  
“Se quel gruppo dovesse basarsi su come giochi a carte o qualificarti adatto per gli alcolici che hai nello zaino, non sono le persone che dovresti farti amiche, Liam” gli consigliò.  
Liam lo guardò inespressivo, deviando poi oltre le spalle dell’Angelo. Sapeva che Zayn aveva ragione, ma lui non sapeva quanto fosse difficile farsi degli amici per lui, che nella vita aveva vissuto chiuso in una stanza senza la possibilità di socializzare a causa di una malattia che avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo.  
“Questo è solo un inizio, poi- poi saranno miei amici per quello che sono e non per quello che faccio. Questa- questa è l’unica opzione, adesso” rispose poi quasi afflitto.  
Zayn annuì, incapace di aggiungere altro. “Va bene” disse, lasciandogli la spalla e riprendendo a camminare. Liam fu al suo fianco qualche attimo dopo.  
“Terza curiosità su di me: non è vero che ti preferivo quando non parlavi o non sorridevi” lo sorprese, qualche minuto dopo. Zayn sorrise, guardando verso sinistra per non mostrarsi a lui contento.  
Sul vialetto di casa di Dan, poi gli rispose quasi timidamente: “Seconda curiosità su di me: sei mio amico per quel che sei, Liam. E ti aiuterò”.  
  
  
Barare ed essere l'artefice era quasi divertente.  
"Ha due sei" disse a Liam da dietro le spalle di Jon. Girò attorno al tavolo e "Niente, niente e, mh, lui è vicino alla… scala? È così che si chiamava?" Lo interrogò sapendo che l'altro non poteva rispondergli.  
L'inizio di quella giocata era cominciato per Liam in modo tragico visto che avevano deciso di utilizzare il metodo Texas Hold’em al quale lui, mentre imparava le regole, non aveva mai pensato, optando per il classico gioco. Ma grazie a Zayn, per lo meno, non stava facendo una brutta figura, anzi, il contrario.  
In mano, aveva due figure dello stesso seme e a terra gli mancava solo una carta per ottenere un colore. La sfida di quella partita era fra lui e Dan che andava per una scala. Puntò. E rischiò.  
Quando Jon mise sul tavolo l'ultima carta, Liam cercò in tutti i modi di non avere nessuna reazione, perché era la carta che aspettava. Dan puntò bluffando e così Liam lo seguì, gustandosi la partita.  
Fino a quel momento aveva vinto, escludendo le volte in cui aveva passato, e grazie alle sue vincite era sobrio. La politica, infatti, era che chi perdeva, doveva bere un bicchiere di whisky. Liam non ne aveva assaggiato nemmeno un sorso e questo grazie all'impegno di Zayn che, silenziosamente, vagava dietro le spalle dei suoi compagni di squadra.  
"Allora, cos'hai?" Domandò Dan. Liam sorrise distendendo i muscoli facciali. "Colore".  
"Dannazione!" Imprecò il ragazzo che, però, fu lieto di trangugiare il suo bicchiere tutto d'un sorso. Zayn sorrise, se barare significava evitare che Liam si ubriacasse durante un'uscita illegale notturna allora era stato utile a qualcosa.  
"Questa è la fortuna del principiante!" Esclamò Andy, alitandogli addosso tutto l'aroma dell'alcolico che aveva bevuto assieme agli altri. Era molto brillo.  
"Oppure sono loro che perdono per bere" commentò Zayn, guardandoli uno ad uno quasi seccato. Liam sogghignò. "Oppure siete voi che fate di tutto per ubriacarvi" ripeté. Tutti risero mentre Zayn lo osservava con disappunto. "Era mia, quella" puntualizzò. Ma Liam non rispose, mentre Andy gli dava delle pacche sulla spalla complimentandosi con lui per quanto fosse divertente. E fu per quanto successo in quel momento che, quando Zayn scomparve, una decina di minuti dopo, Liam pensò di averlo offeso.  
Ovviamente, senza Zayn sfumò via anche la sua fortuna da principiante e a Liam toccarono gli ultimi due bicchieri di whisky. E bastarono per raggiungere gli altri e sentirsi ubriaco.  


~***~

 

_It’s coming closer, the flames are now licking my body_  
_Won’t you help me, I feel like I’m slipping away_  
_It’s hard to breathe, my chest is a-heaving_  
_Lord have mercy, I’m burning a hole where I lay_  
_Your kisses lift me higher, like the sweet song of a choir_  
_And you light my morning sky with burning love_  
_I’m just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_   
_A hunk, a hunk of burning love 6 _

  
  
  
Lo capirono tutti che non era il suo luogo, al suo arrivo. Ma nessuno disse o fece nulla, perché erano tutti inferiori alla sua indiscutibile e maestosa forza. Camminava in quei luoghi infestati di terrore, luce e fuoco con grazia e attenzione. Il catrame non poteva scalfirlo. Era come se ci camminasse sopra e i suoi piedi scalzi parevano poggiarsi su acque sporche nelle quali non poteva per grazia e purezza affondarci dentro.  
Lo vide subito e per un attimo trattenne il fiato. Non lo scorgeva da secoli e gli era mancato come se fosse passato il quadruplo del tempo. Ma il suo orgoglio, stampato su quel viso fiero, non gli permetteva di dimostrarlo.  
Lo scrutò, mentre si avvicinava, ed era di spalle: larghe, fasciate di bianco, erano come le rimembrava. Sempre tese, come se su di esse portasse un cumulo di responsabilità che lui stesso si era caricato senza il consenso di nessuno. E quei riccioli, che un tempo accarezzava tra le sue dita, dandogli dolcezza e serenità, non li ricordava così graziosi.  
Quando si girò, passò un momento in cui si studiarono, attenti e meticolosi. In silenzio. Si arrestò a poca distanza dalla gabbia.  
Se gli sorrise, lui non fece lo stesso. In ogni caso, entrambi indossavano delle maschere.  
“Qual buon vento di porta qui, _Mikael”_ socchiudere gli occhi per godere di quella voce, fu davvero difficile non farlo. Ma si mostrò imperturbabile.  
Abbassò così lo sguardo, ed entrò nella gabbia, mettendosi subito dinnanzi al fratello. Lucifero si alzò a braccia aperte, col desiderio di abbracciarlo e l’espressione di chi non vedesse l’ora di farlo, ma Michele rimase fermo, immobile, bloccando ogni sua intenzione sul nascere. Così l’Angelo caduto si fermò, in piedi, un po’ deluso, sul suo trono prima di sorridergli di nuovo, ora in modo sfacciato. “Sono così felice di vederti”.  
“Smettila di mentire” sputò fuori, tagliando in nascere un saluto intriso di ipocrisia che nonostante ciò sembrava davvero essere sincero. E per la prima volta, le anime di quel luogo non sembrarono soffrire al suono della voce di un angelo. Per un futile momento, toccarono con le dita quella pace misericordiosa concessa in Paradiso.  
“Mi offendi, io sono davvero felice di vederti. Nella mia solitudine, mi capita spesso di pensarti. E tu? Tu mi pensi, Mikael?”  
Lo faceva. Eccome se lo faceva. Ogni volta che incontrava il padre e trascorreva del tempo con lui, ricordava con disdegno quei tempi in cui aveva pallidamente pensato di tradirlo. Ma ancora una volta, calzò una maschera di imperscrutabilità e “perché dovrei farlo?” gli domandò.  
Tuttavia, non era possibile ingannare l’ingannevole e Lucifero si compiacque sapendo che, nonostante tutto, Michele lo aveva ancora a cuore.  
“Dicevi di amarmi, forse per questo avresti dovuto farlo” convenne. “Io ti amavo, per questo l’ho fatto” concluse obiettivo, mettendo tutte le carte in tavola.  
Michele alzò gli occhi al cielo e camminò per la gabbia, dandogli le spalle, cosciente che non aveva bisogno di alcuna difesa, perché aveva lui la parte del traditore.  
“Non sono qui per rievocare il passato” precisò, avvicinandosi alla gabbia e annusando l’edera velenosa che era cresciuta su di essa. Si stupì, perché c’era vita anche in quel luogo. La natura di quella pianta, però, lo ridestò dalla sorpresa. Era ovvio: aveva lo stesso colore degli occhi del fratello. “Ma è del presente, che mi interesso ora”.  
Lucifero si risedette, accavallando le gambe, con i gomiti poggiati ai braccioli e le mani libere di muoversi; perché gesticolava ancora, non aveva perso l’abitudine di farlo.  
Tornò a guardarlo, con sospetto, aspettandosi l’ennesima bugia quando “Hai incontrato nostro fratello, in quest’ultimo periodo?” domandò.  
Lucifero ridacchiò. “Sei un po’ troppo vago, quale dei tanti?”  
Michele assottigliò lo sguardo. “Non prenderti gioco di me, lo sappiamo entrambi di tutte le tue lamentele sulle nostre mancate visite” replicò subito. Lucifero mostrò uno sguardo sorpreso, poi malizioso: “quindi tu mi ascoltavi; è interessante. E tutte le volte che ti chiamavo, dov’eri? Su una nuvola a sbellicarti della mia disperazione? Sarebbe molto nel tuo stile, in effetti” rilanciò, una punta velenosa di risentimento sulla lingua da serpente. Michele abbozzò un sorriso. “Ancora lagne su lagne, come fanno a sopportarti qui?” lo beffeggiò.  
“Perché io qui comando, dopotutto”.  
Michele annuì, guardandosi attorno. “Ed era questo ciò che desideravi, eh?” lo prese in giro. Lucifero si attaccò ai braccioli del trono e lo guardò furente. Gli rispose a denti stretti, come frenandosi dal saltargli al collo per ferirlo con la bocca e non solo a parole. “Non sarebbe stato così, se non mi avessi tradito!” puntualizzò. Poi si calmò, prendendo un respiro. “Mi accontento piuttosto felicemente, in realtà. Ma non dimentico, non dimentico mai” ci tenne a precisare.  
Alcuni cacciatori infernali, disposti in cerchio attorno alla gabbia, erano all’erta, aspettandosi di tutto ma fermamente saldi nella loro postazione. Nessuno di loro sarebbe intervenuto senza un ordine.  
“In questo siamo uguali” fu la risposta dell’Arcangelo, alla quale il Re di quel regno rispose, mentre si guardava le dita, “in tutto, lo siamo stati.”  
Michele annuì di nuovo, concorde con lui. “Allora? Azrael è venuto da te?” riprese il discorso.  
Lucifero si prese il suo tempo, come se la lista dei visitatori fosse molto lunga. “Potrebbe, sì”. L’altro si spazientì, ma rimase calmo. “Come mai questo interessamento?” gli chiese poi, con tono ingenuo.  
Michele camminò andandogli più vicino, ma mantenendo nonostante tutto una certa distanza. “Qual era il motivo della sua visita?” gli domandò senza convenevoli. Lo sapevano entrambi, il motivo, ma Michele necessitava di una risposta – di ben altra risposta – che Lucifero poteva benissimo non esporgli.  
Gli sorrise, infatti, mostrandogli due fossette ai lati della bocca che in tutto quel tempo era stato incapace di scordare. Gli Angeli erano tutti meravigliosi, ma Michele era sempre stato incline, come una debolezza, andando contro al suo vanesio orgoglio, a considerarlo la perfezione creata da loro padre.  
“Gli mancavo, come lui mancava a me” mentì. Afflitto dai suoi pensieri e da quella mancata risposta, Michele si irrigidì e serrò i pugni: “Dimmi la verità!” urlò. E assieme a lui si agitarono anche i cacciatori. Ma Lucifero calmò la loro rabbia, con un gesto della mano. Si alzò lentamente, con eleganza, e andò incontro al fratello.  
“Voleva sapere se mi fossi mai pentito delle scelte fatte, se queste ne fossero valse la pena” gli disse a un palmo dal viso, soffiandogli alito caldo sulla bocca, di proposito. Michele alzò maggiormente il mento, l’altezza era l’unica cosa che li differenziava, e lo fissò serio. “Cosa gli hai detto?” il suo tono di voce delicato era, però, intriso di preoccupazione.  
Lucifero fece spallucce e arretrò, dandogli le spalle. “La verità, ovviamente”.  
“Perché voleva saperlo? Cosa ha intenzione di fare quello stolto?” domandò velocemente, facendo un passo verso il fratello per seguirlo. Ma si arrestò quando Lucifero si voltò per sfidarlo con un’espressione strafottente. “Non ne ho idea, forse quello che non hai avuto il coraggio di fare tu?”.  
Michele rispose al suo sguardo e a quelle parole col silenzio, fronteggiandolo con il disappunto e il disdegno.  
“Io mi sono salvato dall’errore di credere alle tue utopiche aspirazioni. Eri un ipocrita, un falso! E mi hai mentito! Come può crederti dopo tutto quello che hai fatto?” riprese poco dopo.  
Lucifero fu di nuovo davanti a lui, lo afferrò per le braccia e lo tenne stretto. “Questo è quello che ti racconti” scandì lentamente. “Non è la verità”.  
“Volevi uccidere nostro padre e io ero accecato da te- da…” stava perdendo il controllo delle sue parole, lasciando spazio a un dolore che aveva fatto appassire col tempo. Lucifero lo incatenò col suo sguardo, addentrandosi in luoghi in cui a nessun altro aveva concesso di entrare.  
“Dillo, mentimi di nuovo. Dimmi che eri accecato dall’amore che provavi per me. Quello stesso amore che hai saputo dimenticare in una folata di vento contraria al nostro cammino” lo minacciò. “Dillo, fratello, e colpisci ancora con la lama del tradimento, che mi hai inflitto senza troppi scrupoli e che mi ha fatto cedere e poi cadere qui.”.  
Michele irrigidì la mascella e si morse la lingua. Digrignando i denti tirò fuori “io ti amavo, sinceramente, ma-” piangere per un Angelo era raro, quanto unico. Michele aveva pianto una sola volta, e lo aveva fatto per suo fratello. Anche se quest’ultimo non aveva potuto assistere. Era vero, lo aveva pugnalato alle spalle, ma aveva fatto male ad entrambi.  
I suoi occhi, erano un ricordo di quel pianto, pieni di acqua salata pronta a fuoriuscire ma per fortuna ora capaci di non farlo, grazie a una alterigia che era ancora forte nell’intento di frenarlo.  
“Ero pronto a cadere per te” urlò furioso. “Ero pronto a tutto per te, anche a questo luogo. L’unico in ogni creazione di nostro padre che avrebbe potuto farci stare insieme per l’eternità. Lo stesso, che ora condivido solo con me stesso”.  
“Tu non volevi questo luogo, non volevi noi due, esiliati qui, liberi di appartenerci. Volevi il potere di nostro padre, con me al tuo fianco perché ero l’unico in grado di completare quella forza che solo nostro padre possiede in una sola entità”.  
Lucifero sorrise amaro “pensavo in grande” esclamò, ma con meno vigore. Non era momento per il sarcasmo, ma non poteva farne a meno. Michele lo capì, uguale in quell’aspetto, e si ritrovò a sorridere assieme a lui. “Volevo la libertà di sceglierci, per entrambi, lo sai” replicò in un sussurro. L’arcangelo non rispose, ma sapeva che era così. E che la colpa era stata sua, alla fine, che non era stato abbastanza forte, non quanto aveva dimostrato di esserlo Lucifero.  
Chissà quante volte nella loro mente avevano affrontato quel discorso, benché separati. Chissà a quante repliche, a quante ipotesi erano ricorsi entrambi per tentare di giustificare le loro azioni.  
Eppure, i fatti erano quelli: Lucifero un tempo era stato disposto a tutto per la libertà e l’amore di Michele; quest’ultimo, sebbene avesse sperato con tutto se stesso le medesime aspirazioni del fratello, aveva compiuto una scelta diversa, anzi, non l’aveva compiuta affatto ed era rimasto al fianco del padre.  
Il coraggioso e il codardo, diversi dopotutto in qualcosa; eppure si amavano nonostante gli errori e i tradimenti.  
“Qualsiasi sia il tuo piano, ti fermerò. Azrael non può ripercorrere i nostri stessi sbagli”.  
“Ambizioni” lo corresse. Michele lo guardò di sbieco e indietreggiò, dividendosi da quelle mani che ancora lo tenevano stretto vicino al petto.  
“Fermati finché sei in tempo, ti prego. Puoi ancora fare la cosa giusta” gli consigliò. Lucifero alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Perché tutti si prendono la briga di credere che sotto tutti i piani loschi ci sia di mezzo il mio zampino?” domandò con aria innocente. Michele ridacchiò, negando col capo e girandogli attorno.  
“Ti dirò questo, Luce” lo redarguì, una volta di nuovo dinnanzi a lui. “Farò di tutto per impedire l’ennesima catastrofe. Tutto ciò che non sono stato capace di fare con te…”  
“Cosa farai? Lo ucciderai?” lo interrogò, riferendosi al loro fratello. Michele negò. “Non lui, ma se necessario demolirò ogni motivazione”  
Lucifero lo studiò attentamente. Sorrise subdolamente. “Il ragazzo” convenne. “Oh beh, nostro fratello non te lo permetterà tanto facilmente”.  
“Azrael capirà. Bisogna imparare dagli errori, non commetterli di nuovo” spiegò.  
“Ouch” scherzò Lucifero, poggiando una mano sul petto.  
L’arcangelo non rispose. Oramai non c’era più niente da dirsi, erano rimasti solo gli addii. Si guardò attorno, osservando quella che sarebbe dovuta essere anche casa sua, e tentò di immaginarsi una esistenza lì, al fianco di Lucifero. Assurdamente, gli sembrò bella.  
“Ogni tanto penso a come sarebbe potuto essere, qui assieme a te” sembrò leggergli la mente, o forse l’aveva fatto attraverso quegli occhi d’un tratto malinconici. Perché, dopotutto, erano una cosa sola e i pensieri, come tanto altro, si assomigliavano fra loro. “Ne percepisco la mancanza come fossero ricordi, Mikael” aggiunse.  
“Mi manchi anche tu” rispose, sincero, senza maschere. In fin dei conti, avevano smesso di indossarla entrambi.  
Lucifero azzardò un sorriso, mesto e addolcito. “Ora vai, prima di cedere alla commiserazione” si beffò di entrambi, dando all’altro il coraggio di andarsene.  
“Tornerò” gli promise. Si guardarono un’ultima volta, sorridendosi appena. Lucifero annuì e “Ma non per i motivi che vorrei” gli rispose, mentre questo si allontanava uscendo dalla gabbia.  
_Eppure, fratello mio, presto potremo tornare a camminare l’uno affianco all’altro senza più credere che sia uno sbaglio, quando tutti – tra questi, anche tu - capiranno che gli errori sono solo una giustificazione inventata._  
Il fatto che Michele si fosse messo in mezzo a tutta quella situazione era prevedibile quanto pericolosa, ma Lucifero non sembrava preoccupato. Gran parte degli eventi erano già compiuti ed era certo che chi, per definizione e stupida convinzione di molti, non avrebbe potuto mai compiere un passo falso, cadendo in errore, era sul punto di farlo, attratto dalle azioni di un terzo.  
Presto, aspettando ancora un po’, paziente, in quella prigione, sarebbe venuto il tempo senza catene, da spendere finalmente assieme alla sua metà complementare.  


_Mi chiedo:_  
_“Che cos’è l’inferno?”_  
_Ed è così che lo definisco:_  
_“La sofferenza di non poter più amare” 7_

~***~

  
Gli girava troppo la testa per pedalare, perciò Liam aveva deciso di camminare trasportando a piedi la propria bicicletta. Più volte si era fermato, guardando verso l’alto e aspirando l’aria per tentare ai conati di vomito di non prendere il sopravvento, poi aveva ripreso.  
Era felice per la serata trascorsa con i suoi compagni di squadra, ma se pensava a una parte di essa che includeva un amico invisibile che d’un tratto era sparito senza dirgli nulla, il suo umore si ribaltava completamente. Doveva esserci abituato e si era ripromesso a se stesso di non prendersela per queste cose, ma col whisky in circolo ragionava ben poco.  
Quando si era, per l’ennesima volta, seduto su un marciapiede abbandonando la bicicletta a terra, guardò l’orologio che segnava le due di notte e sentì una morsa coglierlo al centro del petto. Se solo i suoi genitori si fossero accorti della sua assenza, sarebbe finito in punizione per chissà quanto tempo. Doveva tornare al più presto a casa, perciò con quel pensiero si levò in piedi ad occhi chiusi, tentando di scacciare via sia la sensazione di vomito sia le vertigini.  
“Hey, tutto okay?” fu la voce squillante che lo colse impreparato. Sgranò gli occhi e sudò freddo, quando si ritrovò davanti a sé un ragazzo con un paio di occhi azzurri e lucenti che lo fissava, fermo e in piedi oltre la bicicletta a terra, con un’espressione preoccupata. Liam annuì, sbrigandosi a raccogliere la bici e a far finta che stesse bene. Se quel ragazzo era un poliziotto, era nei guai. “Sì, sì. Tutto okay” tossicchiò fuori con voce roca.  
“Sicuro? Sembra tu faccia fatica a stare in piedi. È successo qualcosa? Che ci fa un ragazzo della tua età fuori a quest’ora della notte?” lo interrogò, aiutandolo a mettere in piedi la bicicletta.  
“Ero- mh, ero a casa di amici per la serata film” mentì. “Ma è tutto okay, abito qui vicino. La- la ringrazio per l’aiuto” continuò, incamminandosi senza aggiungere altro. Quello lo seguì. Liam non riusciva a vederlo bene in viso, la vista sembrava essersi d’un tratto appannata; quel ragazzo era poco più alto di lui ma sembrava comunque più grande, sulla ventina. I tratti del viso erano squadrati e riusciva solo a decifrare quei lucenti occhi azzurri, oltre alla sua postura elegante, così come la camminata. “Sicuro che non vuoi una mano?”  
Liam lo guardò con gli occhi semichiusi, cercando di metterlo a fuoco, ma fu vano. “Non devi tornare a casa, sarà tardi anche per te. Sei a piedi?” iniziò lui, quindi, l’interrogatorio. Tutto quell’interesse nei suoi confronti e la smisurata gentilezza nei suoi confronti lo insospettivano.  
“Abito-” incominciò guardandosi attorno tentando probabilmente di decifrare la direzione di Liam. “Alla fine di questa strada” concluse. Liam annuì. “Anch’io, ma non mi sembra di averti mai visto”.  
L’uomo rise, carezzandosi goffamente i capelli e tirandoli all’indietro. “Sono arrivato da poco, in realtà. Sono venuto a vivere dai miei zii”.  
Liam annuì. “Capisco. Io sono Liam, allora. Piacere di conoscerti, nuovo vicino” si presentò avanzando la mano. Quando l’altro la toccò, per stringerla, non solo gli sembrò lo facesse per la prima volta, ma che fosse divertito da quell’invito spontaneo che sembrava concludersi come i suoi piani prevedevano. Difatti, quando gliela strinse, Liam sentì una scossa scuoterlo per le dita scorrendo poi sul braccio e via, via per tutto il corpo. Era così confuso che non si rese nemmeno conto di tutti i ricordi che la sua mente passò in rassegna sotto l’invito di quell’intruso che lo toccava, pelle contro pelle, scoprendo tutto ciò che volesse. “Louis” si presentò questo, poco dopo, come sazio dopo un lungo pranzo. “Piacere mio” continuò, poi, sciogliendo la presa e sorridendo divertito, ma quasi come si sforzasse a farlo. Era un sorriso finto.  
Liam non chiese cosa fosse successo perché non se ne era reso nemmeno conto e rimase in silenzio, scortato da quella persona che ora elucubrava su quanto aveva scoperto.  
E non si rese conto nemmeno di quanto avessero camminato perché improvvisamente fu vicino casa, ma forse non era trascorso nemmeno un minuto. Ciò che era certo era che avesse perso la cognizione del tempo.  
“Sono arrivato” biascicò, facendogli cenno della casa alle sue spalle. Quello la ispezionò velocemente e annuì.  
“Bene, è stato un piacere conoscerti, Liam! Salutami il tuo amico” gli disse, facendogli un cenno con la mano e indietreggiando mentre gli sorrideva tronfio.  
Liam era confuso. “Quale amico?” domandò, ma ricevette in risposta solo uno sguardo che gli indicava qualcuno oltre le sue spalle.  
Trovò Zayn, vicino alla porta del garage che lo attendeva. Quando si voltò a ricercare quel ragazzo, tuttavia, non trovò anima viva per la strada. Aveva decisamente esagerato col whisky.  
Si avvicinò alla serranda del garage in silenzio, spingendo la sua bicicletta. “Chi era quello?” gli domandò l’Angelo, con le mani nascoste dietro la schiena. Liam grugnì in risposta senza degnarlo di una sguardo. “Un vicino. Louis. Ti saluta, a quanto par-” disse seccato, prima di interrompersi. “Come può salutarti?” si interrogò, guardando Zayn e lasciando andare la bicicletta accanto all’auto del padre.  
“Sicuramente ti sbagli, è impossibile che possa vedermi. È un umano”.  
Liam negò velocemente. “Senti, l’ho conosciuto nemmeno dieci minuti fa, mi ha aiutato ad arrivare fin qui e dice di abitare con i suoi zii qualche casa più in là della mia. Mi ha detto: “salutami il tuo amico” e ha indicato te, è impossibile che si riferisse a qualcun altro” spiegò. Zayn aggrottò la fronte, confuso, ma si rilassò subito quando chinandosi leggermente verso il ragazzino, annusò l’aria e “il tuo alito puzza, hai forse bevuto quel liquido che hai portato con te?”  
Liam sbuffò, spingendolo con una mano posata sul petto. “Ora mi ci manca la paternale. Ho bisogno di andare a dormire, sono stanco”.  
Poi lo stomaco di Zayn brontolò rumorosamente, agghiacciandoli sul posto. Liam guardò l’addome dell’altro e, sconcertato di tale rumore, lo indicò con l’indice: “è il tuo stomaco o hai mangiato un leone vivo mentre eri via, chissà dove?”.  
Zayn, d’altro canto, sembrava profondamente imbarazzato. Si toccò la pancia e osservò Liam come se non sapesse il motivo per cui il suo corpo stesse reagendo così. “è da un po’ che lo fa, io non capisco. Anche prima, sono andato via perché era… imbarazzante”.  
Liam rimase in silenzio, dopo quanto aveva udito. Poi, però, rise. “Tu sei andato via perché ti brontolava lo stomaco?” affermò continuando a ridere. Zayn si accigliò, annuendo. “Pensavo che facendo una passeggiata per il cielo smettesse, ma non smette” si giustificò.  
Liam continuò a ridere, senza sapersi trattenere o rispondergli. Poi, però, cercando di smetterla con le risa sotto lo sguardo impacciato dell’angelo, domandò: “Zayn, hai mai mangiato qualcosa in vita tua?”  
Quello negò. “Non ne ho bisogno, sono un Angelo”.  
“Beh, a quanto pare sbagli: tu hai fame. Andiamo, entriamo dentro, così io mi prendo qualcosa per questa sbornia e tu… mangi qualcosa” e rise ancora, mentre lo scortava dentro casa.  
Quell’incontro notturno e insolito, ora, non sembrava importante. D’altronde la fame di Zayn lunga chissà quanti secoli aveva la precedenza.  
  
  
Questa volta erano entrati dalla porta d'ingresso senza far troppo rumore. Liam si appropinquò velocemente verso la cucina provando a non dare la meglio alla sua evidente sbronza. Accese la luce della cucina e poi, mentre Zayn si sedeva su uno sgabello vicino al tavolo, aprì il frigorifero per ispezionare e decidere cosa dare all'Angelo da mangiare.  
"Vediamo cosa dovresti assolutamente mangiare per comprendere quale bontà tu ti sia perso per tutto questo tempo..." parlò sottovoce.  
Zayn non seppe replicare, ma dentro di sé pensava ai vari motivi per cui percepisse la fame. Ricordò le parole di Lucifero ed eliminò qualsiasi tra tante mantenendone una sola: era la parte umana trasmessagli da Liam che aveva fame.  
Stava mutando, così come Liam, e quello non era un buon affare. E se oltre a quello, cambiassero in lui altre cose? Pensò alla perdita delle ali e si sentì come privato di organo essenziale. Non sarebbe sopravvissuto nemmeno un giorno senza le sua ali; e forse quello era un avviso che gli diceva di non prendere troppo sottogamba quella situazione.  
Stare vicino a Liam e proteggerlo non era l'unica cosa da fare. Forse doveva iniziare a pensare alla propria difesa.  
"Direi un sandwich. Chi vive senza aver mangiato un panino?" Riprese Liam, prendendo gli ingredienti e spostandosi sul tavolo di fronte a Zayn. Iniziò a prepararlo e ci impiegò un paio di minuti. Lo farci col prosciutto, un po' di lattuga, i pomodori e diverse salse, poi glielo passò. "Avanti, assaggia".  
Zayn guardò il panino di fronte a sé, lo ispezionò con attenzione e fu sul punto di rifiutare, ma poi il suo stomaco brontolò di nuovo, come se attraverso le narici avesse odorato un profumino che lo risvegliava, facendolo ruggire per lamentarsi. E cedette senza far troppe discussioni. Afferrò il panino con entrambe le mani e se lo portò vicino alla bocca. Lo guardò per tutto il tempo, poi lo annusò e infine lo addentò.  
Mangiare quel panino gli risvegliò un ricordo primordiale, quello della sua creazione e di come silenziosamente aveva guardato il padre e si era sentito bene, felice e mai sazio. Quel primo morso, infatti, non fece altro che alimentare la bestia affamata dentro di lui.  
Liam lo guardava carico di aspettative, ma stava in silenzio, mentre sorseggiava dell'acqua presa dal rubinetto.  
Quando Zayn fece il suo secondo morso la bocca era ancora piena di pane; le papille gustative, che finalmente funzionavano, erano così indaffarate a selezionare ogni tipo di sapore che Zayn non voleva far altro che accontentarle continuando a mordere.  
"Mastica e manda giù o mi soffochi con il primo panino della tua vita" scherzò Liam. Zayn fece come gli era stato detto e mandò giù la bile, un po' a fatica perché era la prima volta che masticava e non lo aveva fatto perfettamente anche a causa della foga. "Tieni" gli disse il ragazzo avvicinandogli il bicchiere d'acqua. Zayn bevve e perfino l'acqua ebbe un sapore. Lavò via ogni briciola e rinfrescò il palato. Non solo gli piaceva quel tipo di prosciutto, ma anche bere. Divino! Avrebbe commentato se non avesse avuto la bocca piena del terzo e quarto morso.  
Quando finì, si pulì il viso e guardò il frigorifero. Liam lo seguì con lo sguardo e sorrise. "Sembrerebbe proprio che tu abbia gradito".  
"Era delizioso" disse. "Un altro" continuò. Liam rise e si girò per accontentarlo e per prendere il necessario. Riaprì il frigo e "vediamo ora cosa posso metterci dentro". Ispezionò ancora il frigo e prese un contenitore con del pollo già cotto. Rifece ogni procedimento e poi gli passò il panino.  
Al primo morso con foga, però, Zayn fece una smorfia disgustata e buttò il panino sul piatto, pulendosi le labbra e mandando giù con forza quel boccone. Liam ridacchiò: "che c'è?"  
"È disgustoso, cos'è?" Domandò schifato, mentre beveva altra acqua che l’adorò, se possibile, ancor di più, perché lo ripulì da quello sgradevole gusto. "Pollo" rispose Liam.  
"No, quella cosa gialla..." spiegò, indicandola. “Prima non c’era”.  
"Oh no, mi deludi.” Commentò Liam, posizionando entrambe le mani sui fianchi con evidente quanto sbronzo disappunto. “Non ti piace la senape? Io adoro la senape!" Esclamò deluso, sorridendo divertito. Zayn negò ancora, facendo un’altra smorfia di disgusto.  
“D'accordo" concluse Liam, facendo spallucce. "Questo lo mangio io, a te ne farò un altro"  
"Senza senape" precisò Zayn.  
Liam sorrise, mentre preparava altre due fette di pane. "Sì, certo, niente senape".  
Fecero le tre di notte, in quella cucina, poi sazi e appagati, salirono nella stanza di Liam, che si mise a letto, finalmente, facendo assopire assieme a lui la sua prima sbronza che, dopotutto, non era andata a finire male.  
Lasciò Liam qualche ora dopo, sicuro che stesse dormendo tranquillamente, sapendo che per tutto il tempo lontano da casa non avrebbe fatto altro che pensare a quanto il suo palato volesse conoscere e assaggiare tanto altro.  
Perché per quella notte non fu del tutto scontento da ciò che inizialmente lo aveva preoccupato: amava il cibo, adorava mangiare, ma non la senape.  
  
  
Quella stessa notte aveva preferito una passeggiata al volo. Probabilmente perché con la pancia piena di ciò che aveva mangiato, si sentiva troppo sazio e pesante per affrontare un viaggio tanto dispendioso di energie. Respirava l’aria e osservava gli alberi ora percependo da essi il loro forte odore pungente. Non era mai stato attento a quei tipi di dettagli, ma ora che si sentiva cambiato dentro, grazie a ciò che condivideva segretamente con Liam, tutto gli sembrava un piccolo miracolo.  
Alle prime luci dell’alba, alla visuale di un cielo sereno coperto da nuvole bianche, pensò che quest’ultime sembrassero proprio come la panna che Liam gli aveva fatto mangiare assieme alle fragole. Morbide, tangibili, all’apparenza gommose. Al pensiero delle fragole, invece, associò subito il colore e la forma delle labbra di Liam. Anche se c’era una netta differenza, supponeva, benché esse fossero corpose, avevano un colore acerbo di mille sfumature in cui includeva anche un po’ di verde. Liam invece aveva una bocca di un rosso più vivido, come se il sangue fluisse concentrandosi maggiormente su di esse.  
D’un tratto non seppe più distinguere i suoi pensieri, né capire se essi fossero ancora sulle fragole e al loro sapore dolciastro, o sulle labbra di Liam, di una sconosciuta consistenza.  
In ogni caso, non ebbe tempo per interrogarsi su tale confusione, perché all’improvviso sentì un bisogno fisico a lui del tutto ignoto che lo colpiva poco più sotto della pancia. Si tastò in quel punto con una mano e sbagliò. Mugugnò di fastidio, mentre si guardava attorno domandandosi che fare. E senza attendere oltre, sparì con l’idea di giungere nella stanza di Liam.  
Quando riapparve dinnanzi al letto del ragazzo, quel fastidio nel ventre non era diminuito né peggiorato, ma era una sensazione spiacevole tanto da provare. Esitò per un solo istante, perché non voleva svegliarlo, ma poi iniziò a muoverlo, toccandogli la spalla.  
“Liam” lo chiamò. Erano appena le cinque. “Liam” riprovò. Questo brontolò muovendosi tra le coperte, ora in dormiveglia.  
“Che c’è?” biascicò con la bocca impastata e una smorfia dipinta in viso di chi ancora non aveva superato la sbornia e sentiva i primi processi del mal di testa.  
“Liam, io- non lo so” disse, senza sapersi spiegare. Liam aprì gli occhi che lo puntarono immediatamente, un po’ nervosi e ancora piuttosto addormentati. Zayn lo vide alzare un sopracciglio, mentre sbatteva le ciglia cercando di metterlo a fuoco. Attendeva una spiegazione che però Zayn non era capace di dargli.  
“Ho un fastidio che- non capisco” era imbarazzato, d’improvviso. Di nuovo. Ma non lo era mai stato così tanto.  
Liam si tirò a sedere, mentre Zayn iniziava a saltellare da parte a parte, mantenendosi sul posto. Un’azione che lui stesso non capiva, ma che il corpo gli diceva che serviva a prevenire.  
Il ragazzino si stropicciò gli occhi e poi lo osservò di nuovo. Iniziò a ridere, con una mano davanti alla bocca, intuendo subito cosa gli stesse succedendo.  
“Dove senti questo fastidio?” lo interrogò, trattenendo le risa con un sorriso che gli tremava su quel viso ora d’un tratto sveglio e indisponente.  
Zayn glielo indicò con una mano e Liam si schiaffeggiò, tirandosi immediatamente in piedi e poi afferrandolo per un braccio.  
“Vieni con me” gli disse semplicemente. E Zayn eseguì, certo che Liam avesse per lui la soluzione a quel problema. Aveva risolto il brontolio allo stomaco, ora poteva lo stesso con quel fastidio.  
Lo condusse fuori dalla stanza, attraversarono nel buio il corridoio e girarono a destra entrando immediatamente nel bagno.  
Liam accese la luce e si avvicinò al water, alzò la tavoletta e “devi fare pipì” gli spiegò.  
Zayn sgranò gli occhi. “Cosa? Io? No- è- impossibile…” balbettò.  
Liam si tappò la bocca, evitando di ridergli in faccia. Ancora. Dopotutto, una parte di sé capiva il disagio che l’altro doveva star provando e non voleva beffeggiarlo, facendolo sentire peggio.  
Ma d’altra parte… era così dannatamente divertente.  
“Dammi retta, hai la vescica piena e dopo tutta quell’acqua che ti sei scolato non ne sono nemmeno così sorpreso” affermò infine, indicandogli nuovamente la tazza sotto di lui. “Forza, avvicinati. Ti mostro come fare” allungò una mano e lo esortò ad avvicinarsi.  
Il resto, se possibile, fu a tratti imbarazzante ma quanto più di esilarante avesse vissuto in vita sua. Per Zayn, tuttavia, fu solo totalmente sconcertante.  
“Puoi farla in due modi, da seduto o in piedi. Se vuoi fare la femminuccia o se devi fare altri tipi di bisogni” spiegò con fare serioso – lo stava spudoratamente prendendo in giro – “ti siedi sul water e ti rilassi. Verrà da sé” continuò. Zayn abbassò lo sguardo, senza avere il coraggio di osservarlo in viso mentre spiegava. Liam ridacchiò ancora, poi si ricompose. “Se vuoi fare il maschio virile, la fai in piedi, cercando il più possibile di mirare il centro, altrimenti mamma o le mie sorelle grideranno me e mio padre” concluse, poi.  
Zayn alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, quasi ancora completamente imbarazzato. Liam incrociò le braccia al petto e attese senza l’intenzione di spostarsi. Zayn lo fissò ancora per qualche istante prima di parlargli: “Non faccio questa cosa davanti a te”.  
Liam alzò di nuovo un sopracciglio, poi abbassando lo sguardo e pensando a quanto stesse per accadere in quel bagno, annuì. “Hai ragione, volevo vedere il mio bimbo farla per la prima volta nel vasino” lo beffò, facendogli un buffetto tra i capelli. Zayn grugnì infastidito, spingendolo via verso la porta. “Ti aspetto qui fuori, fai con calma” continuò ilare il ragazzino, svanendo senza aggiungere altro dietro la porta.  
Zayn optò per la posizione ‘maschio virile’ non tanto per le parole usate da Liam ma perché aveva la sensazione che così facendo avrebbe fatto prima.  
Fece quanto indicatogli e fu attento, quasi meticoloso. Non fu facile, benché avesse tutta l’aria di esserlo. E non fu nemmeno semplice farla, la pipì. Dovette attendere, ansioso e incredulo, guardando verso il basso. Per un attimo pensò che non ci riuscisse proprio perché non era quello il motivo di tale fastidio: gli angeli non avevano di quei bisogni fisici. Ma poi ricordò ancora una volta le parole di Liam, e si rilassò, guardando dritto davanti a sé. Respirò.  
E capì che il problema era proprio quello: gli scappava la pipì. Il fastidio incominciava a sparire e lui “ah” sospirando, iniziò a sentirsi meglio.  
Quando uscì dal bagno, era ancora confuso. Liam lo attendeva appoggiato al muro con le braccia incrociate al petto. Prima che potesse spegnere la luce, “hai tirato lo sciacquone?” gli domandò e Zayn gli rispose alzando un cipiglio. Liam sbuffò e oltrepassandolo velocemente giunse di nuovo davanti al water. “Beh, almeno hai abbassato la tavoletta” commentò. “Comunque, dopo che hai fatto i tuoi bisogni, bisogna spingere questo bottone” e spiegandolo, lo fece. “Per mandare via tutto attraverso lo scarico”. Zayn annuì, ancora scettico.  
“Perché si dice tirare, se invece premi un bottone?” gli domandò. Liam lo guardò stupito, mentre gli camminava andandogli incontro.  
Fece spallucce. “Che razza di domande sono? Sono le cinque di mattina, non ho voglia di rispond-” iniziò a borbottare, incamminandosi verso la stanza, seguito dall’Angelo.  
Zayn ridacchiò per la prima volta dopo quel momento. ““Non lo sai, vero?” si burlò di lui. Liam gli riservò la peggiore dell’espressioni contrariate. “Senti, piscione, ti prenderò in giro per questa cosa d’ora in avanti, non ti sembra troppo presto per prendermi in giro?”  
E Zayn rimase in silenzio. Per un po’.  
Liam nel frattempo si era rimesso a letto, con l’intento di dormire un altro po’.  
“Quante volte dovrò andare in bagno?” fu la domanda che fece scattare un’altra, l’ultima mentre sorgeva il sole, risata di Liam, che poi crollava nel sonno con un sorriso ilare stampato in viso.

~***~

  
“E quindi anche quest’anno sarò una riserva” concluse il discorso di un quarto d’ora, fatto agli occhi di un qualsiasi essere umano al vuoto assoluto. Eppure Liam parlava con Zayn che, camminando al suo fianco, in direzione di casa, lo ascoltava masticando l’ennesimo cioccolatino. Da quando aveva scoperto quel tipo di sapore così dolce, era curioso di conoscerne ogni tipologia. “Sono tre anni che sto in panchina e hanno preso Sandy!” urlò seccato, mentre gli passava l’ennesimo dolce, questa volta al retrogusto d’arancia. “Ha anche un soprannome” riprese mogio, camminando col capo chino.  
“Moonwalker” sillabò Zayn, mandando giù anche quello, dopo averlo scartato, e promosso immediatamente con un gradito verso di gola. “Io non ho nemmeno un soprannome” si lagnò, infilandosi le mani in tasca.  
Quando Zayn gli fece segno di dargli un altro cioccolatino, Liam lo guardò col sopracciglio alzato. “Amico, te li sei finiti tutti. Un pacchetto intero. Finirai con un mal di pancia tremendo che ti bloccherà sulla tazza del cesso!” esclamò, mentre Zayn era profondamente dispiaciuto di non avere più nulla da mangiare e subito terrorizzato all’idea del bagno.  
“Mi dispiace, Liam” disse poi. “Per i cioccolatini?” domandò questo. L’Angelo negò: “No, per le selezioni di basket”.  
Liam fece spallucce e lo guardò sorridendogli. “Non preoccuparti, ci riproverò l’anno prossimo e nel frattempo mi preparerò lavorando sodo!” esclamò, stringendo il pugno e promettendoselo.  
“E io ti aiuterò, voglio imparare questo gioco” affermò sinceramente.  
“Sarà un po’ difficile, visto che solitamente – a parte oggi – tu spunti fuori di notte, quando dormo” disse sinceramente ma divertito, come se non fosse un problema purché si facesse vivo.  
Zayn si guardò attorno distrattamente, come se pensasse a qualcosa o rielaborasse dentro di sé qualcosa nel dettaglio. “Non sarà così, per un po’” disse poi, tranquillamente.  
Liam rabbrividì. “Cos’è? Hai una agendina mentale nella quale hai segnato le varie morti come fossero appuntamenti?” domandò.  
“Una cosa del genere” divagò Zayn. Non gli piaceva parlare di quel genere di cose. “Dodicesima cosa su di me, Zayn: odio la vaghezza. Sii limpido con me o smetto di parlarti” decretò.  
Zayn lo guardò attentamente, scendendo nelle iridi nocciola e arrivando fino al battito irregolare di quel cuore. Non era sincero, quindi sorrise.  
“D’accordo, fammi qualsiasi domanda ti sei posto per tutto il tempo e io proverò a risponderti” fu gentile, mentre sosteneva quello sguardo con un’espressione ben predisposta al dialogo. Difatti, da quando le loro strade si era incrociate, Liam aveva sempre avuto una certe reticenza a porgli delle domande, le sue curiosità, perché Zayn aveva sempre fatto in modo di mantenere una certa distanza da ciò che era veramente, mostrandosi da sempre a lui come un qualsiasi essere umano.  
“Sei il solo a fare questo tipo di… lavoro?” fu la prima.  
Zayn si prese il suo tempo prima di rispondergli. Con le mani conserte dietro la schiena, guardò la fine della strada, dove erano parcheggiate alcune auto e si intravedevano delle villette disposte a schiera, di diversi colori pallidi. “All’inizio fui solo io. Nostro padre creò la vita e, poi, me. Ma con l’andare avanti del tempo capiva che era impossibile rinchiudere un ruolo così importante in una sola creatura, di vita ce n’era così tanta, e quindi dispose che ogni angelo fosse in grado di fare ciò per cui io esistevo, che ognuno di loro fosse un mietitore. Per questo voi avete così tante e diverse interpretazioni di me, perché esistono più o meno tutte. Ma esiste una sola Morte, e quella sono io, ma con un carico lavorativo piuttosto alleggerito” spiegò, concludendo con ironia. Una volta avrebbe considerato quel flusso di parole eccessivo per la sua persona. In un secolo, ricordava di aver parlato, sì e no, una decina di volte e ora, da quando c’era Liam, non riusciva più ad essere così taciturno.  
Il ragazzo, d’altro canto, lo guardò stupito e assorto. Ne voleva sapere di più. “Quindi sei vecchissimo…” commentò.  
Zayn rise. “Con tutto quello che ti ho detto, è questo ciò che ti stupisce?”  
“Sì, cioè no… ma, oddio, sei un vecchietto!” esclamò, ora era lui ad essere quello divertito. Zayn lo guardò dall’alto verso il basso poi “No, perché semplicemente non ho età. Il tempo non esiste” esclamò con orgoglio. Liam rise ancora di più: “Disse l’immortale” lo beffò. “Vuole che l’aiuti a camminare, signore? Sarò il suo bastone per la vecchiaia” continuò, ridacchiando. Zayn lo spinse, richiamandolo come non faceva da tempo con l’epiteto di “ragazzino” al quale Liam reagì con una rigorosa risata. Ora, dopo aver immaginato approssimativamente da quanto tempo fosse in giro per quel mondo, non sembrava più offenderlo la consapevolezza di essere un quattordicenne.  
“A parte questo, guardandoti sembra tu abbia diciotto anni, massimo venti, è una cosa fichissima!” esclamò.  
Zayn sorrise compiaciuto, almeno la sua vecchiaia se la portava bene. “Hai altro da domandarmi?” chiese gentile.  
Liam ci pensò poco. Col tempo aveva conservato un sacco di domande. Di risposte, però, non ne aveva mai avute.  
“Quel giorno in bagno, c’era assieme a te un cacciatore infernale che voleva prendere Cris, ricordi? Perché la voleva?”  
Zayn, però, tese le spalle e si irrigidì. Aveva promesso a Liam qualsiasi risposta, ma quella non gli piaceva.  
“Perché è il loro compito. Noi angeli prendiamo solo le anime meritevoli; quelle da condannare per ciò che hanno fatto in vita, sono condotte nel luogo a loro destinato e i cacciatori sono coloro che le scortano” spiegò brevemente. Liam si accigliò. “Ma Cris non meritava una punizione, lei-” tentò.  
“Le azioni fatte da voi esseri umani vengono sottoposte a un unico giudice. Il suicidio è il rifiuto del dono più bello di nostro padre, bisognerebbe difenderlo come fosse la cosa più preziosa che abbiamo. Molti, invece, la consumano come fosse la cosa più ovvia. Vivere non è cosa ovvia”.  
“Ma Cristina subiva dei maltrattamenti, a casa probabilmente nessuno l’ascoltava. Ed era solo una ragazzina, cosa ne poteva sapere lei di questa filosofia della vita? A stento io riesco a comprenderla! _Dio_ non avrebbe potuto tenere conto di questo? Perché punirla? Il suo era un gesto disperato…” Liam si infervorò come se effettivamente Cris fosse finita all’inferno, cosa che ovviamente non era accaduta grazie a Zayn. Ma il solo pensiero che altri avessero potuto fare, invece, quella fine lo mandava al macello. Non era giusto, dono o non dono sprecato.  
“Liam, non sto dicendo che ci sia del giusto in tutto ciò, ma solo che funziona così. Ammetto di essere d’accordo con mio padre, ma capisco da un po’ di tempo che non può essere tutto così semplice, che non tutto può basarsi su ciò che giusto e ciò che è sbagliato. _È una questione di scelta”_ affermò senza nemmeno pensarci, rievocando un discorso che non era stato lui a fare. Si allarmò, evidentemente sorpreso di pensarla seriamente come suo fratello Lucifero.  
Liam lo fissò, mentre la rabbia svaniva, e gli sorrise. “Infatti tu l’hai salvata” disse. Zayn annuì, distratto e frastornato.  
“Zayn?” lo chiamò subito dopo il ragazzo. “Mh?”  
“Perché hai salvato anche me?” tirò fuori ciò che veramente voleva chiedergli e non ebbe rimorsi. Zayn si fermò sul posto, irrigidendosi più di quanto avesse fatto precedentemente. “È stata una mia decisione” fu evasivo, senza nemmeno guardarlo in viso.  
Poi ricominciò a camminare, a passo svelto superando il ragazzo che, però, si affrettò nuovamente a raggiungerlo. “Ma perché? Perché io?”  
Se ci fosse stata una risposta corretta a quella domanda, Zayn sarebbe stato felice di conoscerla. Perché nemmeno lui sapeva il motivo. O meglio, riconosceva che aveva agito per tanti e diversi motivi, ma nessuno, lo sapeva bene, era quello decisivo. Nessuno era una spiegazione sufficiente.  
“Non lo so” rispose. Liam abbassò lo sguardo, deluso, Zayn stava tornando a fare l’evasivo. “Lo hai fatto anche con qualcun altro, prima o dopo di me?” chiese con sincera curiosità.  
Zayn s’arrestò una seconda volta. “No” disse a cuore aperto. Liam lo guardò, confuso e desolato per aver posto le domande sbagliate che, inevitabilmente, aveva portato l’altro a chiudersi a riccio. “Ho scelto solo per te” continuò dolcemente. Liam sorrise. “Ed è per questo che ti vedo e sento i fantasmi?”  
Zayn guardò altrove. “Non lo so, Liam. Se avessi una risposta a tutto questo, saresti il primo a cui lo direi” mentì. Si sentiva malissimo a negargli quel pezzo di verità, ma sapeva di fare il giusto.  
_A volte mentire alle persone a cui teniamo è l’unico modo per salvarle dall’abisso dei nostri sbagli. E allora, in questo caso, possiamo ancora considerarla un’azione sbagliata? Dove cade la bilancia della giusto, in chi si salva grazie a una menzogna o in chi protegge mentendo?_  
Zayn probabilmente non avrebbe mai avuto una risposta e con le sue decisioni sarebbe potuto incorrere in altri sbagli, ma agendo con la consapevolezza di proteggere Liam, era sicuro di farlo per il bene.  
Liam annuì, “va bene” poi riprese a camminare. Erano ormai vicino casa. Quella camminata si era rivelata essere più intensa di quanto entrambi avessero potuto aspettarsi.  
Davanti il vialetto di casa, fu di nuovo Liam a parlare, invitando Zayn a seguire il suo sguardo quando “è lui” disse, indicandolo.  
Zayn seguì lo sguardo e, dall’altra parte della strada, un ragazzo di media altezza era uscito di casa per buttare la spazzatura. “Chi?”  
“Quel tipo che mi ha aiutato la notte scorsa, quando sono andato a giocare a poker da Dan! Quello che mi ha detto di salutarti” spiegò Liam, mentre osservava Louis guardarsi attorno per poi intravederlo.  
“Devo ricordarti che eri ubriaco?” gli chiese Zayn, prendendosi gioco di lui. Ma poi Louis si mosse, attraversando la strada per raggiungerli, e tacque mentre per un attimo iniziava a dubitare delle parole di Liam.  
“Hey, ciao!” disse il ragazzo, una volta raggiunti entrambi. “Ciao” disse Liam. “Louis, giusto?” continuò subito. Il ragazzo sembrò sorpreso per un momento ma poi con un sorriso incerto, allungò una mano e “Sì, sono io, i miei zii devono aver parlato di me all’intero vicinato!” disse, mentre Liam, ancora più confuso, ricambiava la stretta, presentandosi a lui nuovamente: “No, avrei giurato di averti già conosciuto. Una settimana fa, più o meno, di notte per questa strada. Ero il ragazzino ubriaco con la bicicletta”.  
Louis lo guardò stranito. Sembrava essere impossibile quanto dicesse quel ragazzino. “Liam?” tentò l’ultima carta. Ma questo negò. “Credo tu abbia preso una bella sbronza quella sera, eh.” Scherzò. Zayn incrociò le braccia al petto, tronfio perché sapeva di aver avuto ragione in quel caso e “te l’avevo detto” lo redarguì, senza che l’altro, però, gli desse attenzione. “È impossibile che fossi io, sono arrivato solo due giorni fa! Mi sono trasferito dai miei zii, starò qui per un bel po’” affermò con un forte accento dello Yorkshire.  
“Oh, beh, sicuramente mi sbaglio” affermò Liam, lasciando perdere quel discorso. “Avevo bevuto un po’, in effetti” continuò ridacchiando. Anche se giurava a se stesso, benché ora fossero meno accesi e poco appariscenti, di ricordare perfettamente quegli occhi azzurri accompagnati da quel viso squadrato e quella voce sottile.  
Louis ridacchiò, ciondolando con le gambe come se non riuscisse a stare fermo e “è stato un piacere conoscerti, Liam. Ci vediamo in giro” lo salutò, con un cenno della mano mentre indietreggiava. E questa volta, prima di andare via non alluse a nessun altro saluto da fare. Era vero, perciò: non poteva vedere Zayn.  
Eppure era così certo… che Liam avesse immaginato tutto?  
“Entriamo dentro?” lo richiamò Zayn, subito dopo. Liam annuì distrattamente, mentre lo seguiva verso il viale. “Ma se non ci siamo incontrati prima d’ora, come facevo a sapere il suo nome?” domandò prima di entrare in casa.  
Zayn sbuffò, a quel punto, domandandosi perché Liam fosse così dannatamente… Ma Liam lo ammonì, anticipando la sua idea a riguardo: “Tredicesima cosa su di me: sono testardo e odio chi me lo fa notare, Zayn” e il discorso era chiuso.

~***~

 

_Friends just sleep in another bed_  
_And friends don’t treat me like you do  
Well I know that there’s a limit to everything  
But my friends won’t love me like you  
No, my friends won’t love me like you 8_

  
  
Liam gli passò un altro fazzoletto, sgranocchiando con la mano libera i popcorn nella ciotola poggiata sul letto in cui sedevano entrambi. La primavera era arrivata senza farsi sentire, col clima che rispetto ai mesi precedenti era cambiato pochissimo, ma Zayn forse per la prima volta da quando esisteva, l'aveva percepita fin troppo bene, scaturendo l'ilarità dell'altro.  
Si soffiò il naso e starnutì ancora, sbuffando. Era spazientito da quella condizione: avere il naso bagnato in continuazione, gli occhi rossi e gonfi. Non era affatto una bella sensazione.  
"Un Angelo alle prese con l'allergia" affermò Liam ridacchiando, e non era la prima volta.  
"Lo trovi tanto esilarante?"  
Liam si voltò a guardarlo. "Oh sì. Soprattutto se riesci a star male ed essere immune ai medicinali al tempo stesso" rimbeccò divertito. Zayn lo guardò bieco, mentre si asciugava il naso; poi per evitare di rispondergli male, deviò argomento: "Ma che razza di film stiamo guardando?" pungolandolo indispettito.  
“È per documentarmi” fu la risposta asciutta di Liam, che alzando prepotentemente il volume della televisione, non lo degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo.  
“Documentarti su cosa?” domandò ancora imperterrito Zayn, tirando su col naso e socchiudendo la finestra con un cenno degli occhi, per evitare che altra aria impollinata entrasse nella stanza e lo facesse stare peggio. Liam seguì il cigolio della finestra e rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, quasi affascinato. Quando guardò Zayn, lo fece come se lo osservasse per la prima volta, studiandolo attentamente. “Su di te” rispose tranquillamente. Zayn si accigliò. “Sai già tutto su di me, e poi basta chiedere, non devi guardare film del genere” commentò ancora, mentre allo schermo della tv, Brad Pitt, o almeno il protagonista che lui interpretava, scopriva il burro d’arachidi.  
Liam roteò gli occhi e “è più che altro un modo per capire cosa ti manca da scoprire” si giustificò, parlando come se ciò che diceva avesse assolutamente senso per lui. Zayn fu incredulo, guardò lo schermo una seconda volta e capì. In quel periodo non avevano fatto altro che guardare film di quella tipologia e una volta Liam aveva proposto perfino un anime giapponese di cui non ricordava il nome. Era carino da parte sua preoccuparsi in quel modo, ma in quel momento gli venne solo da ridere.  
“Ma io non sono in vacanza” replicò, sorridendo beffardo. Liam fece spallucce: “Dettagli.” Tagliò corto.  
“Stai comunque vivendo come fossi un umano e io sono arrivato a pensare che tu sia qui perché sei incuriosito come il protagonista di questo film. C’è qualcosa in noi che ti incuriosisce, voglio solo sapere cos’è e fare in modo che non ti manchi nulla” continuò, abbassando il volume.  
L’Angelo sorrise ancora, stavolta abbassando lo sguardo per non far notare il suo lieve imbarazzo. Poi lo ammise, perché era inutile tenerselo per sé: “In te” lo corresse.  
Liam aggrottò la fronte, inarcando le sopracciglia verso il basso e Zayn, che aveva alzato lo sguardo incuriosito dalla reazione, non lo trovò come se lo aspettava ma una cosa era certo: Liam non era mai stato così tenero da osservare. Abbozzò un sorriso, mentre “Mh?” esclamava Liam, che evidentemente non aveva capito.  
“Non hai sbagliato a pensare una cosa del genere, ma non è l’umanità che mi incuriosisce” spiegò con voce roca. “Ma semplicemente tu” concluse.  
La seconda espressione di Liam fu lo stupore misto a meraviglia imbarazzata, seguita da un “oh” che dava modo all’altro di capire che non aveva parole da dire, perché con quell’ammissione gliele aveva tolte tutte. Zayn sorrise. “Non c’è da stupirsi, dai… è abbastanza palese, altrimenti perché ti starei col fiato sul collo?” si burlò di lui, tentando di togliersi da quella situazione carica di imbarazzo.  
Liam ridacchiò impacciato, guardando lo schermo per cercarne una risposta appropriata. Optò anche lui per il sarcasmo: sembrava l’unica via d’uscita. “E io che credevo che davvero ti avessero degradato ad Angelo Custode” esclamò. “Ma d’altronde come darti torto? Sono così curiosamente irresistibile” si atteggiò, guardandolo maliziosamente. “E non solo” precisò, ammiccando scherzosamente. Zayn ridacchiò, negando col capo. Da quando quel ragazzino era diventato così… malizioso? Non se ne era nemmeno accorto.  
“Smetti di parlare e continua a guardare il film, ragazzino” lo ammonì, alzandosi dal letto.  
Liam si allarmò: “Vai via?”  
Zayn si girò per negare, mentre si avvicinava alla libreria per acciuffare un manga. “Non mi piace questo film, ma i tuoi scopi sono così puri che non me la sento di fare la parte del cattivo e farti smettere di… documentarti. Perciò” continuò, indicandogli il volumetto che aveva tra le mani “io leggerò questo: una storia senza roba soprannaturale”. Poi starnutì. E Liam si ritrovò ad annuire e a ridere al tempo stesso.  
Quando si sdraiò sul letto, poggiando il capo sulle gambe di Liam lo fece senza cognizione, ritrovandosi ad avere a che fare con le conseguenze dei suoi gesti a fatto compiuto. Liam commentò, più imbarazzato che sorpreso, con un ironico invito “oh, fai pure, non c’è problema” a ripensarci; ma furono il suo tono e il modo in cui gli sorrise, la chiara espressione che poteva restarsene lì, sdraiato con la testa sulle sue gambe, e il motivo era semplice: era felice all’idea che Zayn si sentisse così a proprio agio da infrangere lo spazio personale di entrambi senza troppi problemi. C’era un sottile imbarazzo, ma la naturalezza dei loro avvicinamenti, sempre meno rari, era l’evidente dimostrazione che il loro rapporto funzionava, che erano amici. Normali amici.  
“Sei comodo” commentò, poi, sbarazzandosi dell’imbarazzo. Aprì il fumetto e incominciò a leggere con un sorrisetto compiaciuto. Liam sorrise e negò, mentre riprendeva a guardare il film.  
“Popcorn?” chiese, mentre se ne infilava alcuni in bocca. Zayn negò, era la prima volta che rifiutava del cibo ma si sentiva sazio, ma in modo diverso dal solito perché non aveva mangiato, eppure la sua pancia era piena e in movimento, come se degli esserini viventi vi si fossero stabiliti, svolazzando di gioia per il terreno conquistato. Se avesse aperto bocca per spiegare la sensazione, avrebbe ricevuto una sola risposta: la rivoluzione delle farfalle.  
“Fazzoletto” fu ciò che disse e col quale si pulì il naso.  
Zayn leggeva piano, perché gli occhi gonfi e arrossati lo rallentavano. Non si rese nemmeno conto del tempo che trascorreva, ma il film procedeva e Liam sembrava essere assorto, completamente preso da esso, da non rendersi conto della stanchezza dell’Angelo che, sempre più facilmente, si ritrovava con gli occhi chiusi. Poi li riapriva, troppo stanco per rendersi conto di essere in procinto di crollare, e ritentava a leggere, richiudendo gli occhi una manciata di secondi dopo.  
Non aveva mai dormito. Mai. Perché gli Angeli non ne avevano mai sentito il bisogno, ma quando Liam si accorse di ciò che gli stava succedendo, sorridendo colpito da quella naturale dolcezza, iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli, lentamente, districando ogni ciocca con le dita e massaggiando lievemente la nuca. Così, con quelle lente carezze e quell’affaticamento causato dall’allergia, fu solo questione di tempo, per Zayn, conoscere cosa fossero il sonno e i sogni.  
Dormì e il tempo tornò ad essere relativo.  


~***~

 

_It’s amazing how_  
_you can speak right to my heart  
without saying a word  
you can light up the dark  
try as I may, I can never explain  
what I hear when you don’t say a thing 9_

Una domenica tutta la famiglia Payne si organizzò per andare al cinema. Avevano dei buoni propositi, come quello di trascorrere un’intera giornata assieme, ma già nel parcheggio avevano trovato la mela della discordia fra loro. Le sorelle, difatti, optavano per la visione di una commedia romantica, andando contro il volere dei maschi della famiglia che optavano per l’unico film più da _‘uomini’,_ di genere horror.  
Così, per trovare una sorta di via di mezzo, moglie e marito decisero per l’unica via possibile: dividersi.  
Scelsero i due spettacoli che cominciavano più o meno allo stesso momento e si divisero. Senza troppi problemi. E insieme comprarono popcorn e bibite gassate. Erano felici e spensierati, anche se spesso le futilità creavano discussioni tra i componenti. Ma era tutto normale, come in ogni famiglia.  
Zayn l’aveva osservati negli anni e aveva sempre avuto pensieri positivi. I genitori erano presenti e se all’inizio si erano mostrati ansiosi nei riguardi del figlio, col tempo erano stati capace di darsi coraggio, allentando la presa su di lui per lasciarlo libero di compiere le proprie scelte. E avevano fatto bene, Liam e le sorelle crescevano educati e spensierati. Spesso li aveva messi a confronto con il suo, di padre, e i suoi pensieri rendevano evidenti parecchie differenze. A lui, come a tutti i suoi fratelli, quel laccio che lo legava alle rassicurazioni e alla fedeltà dei voleri del padre, non si era mai fatto più debole o permissivo. E l’unico che era riuscito a liberarsi, era stato punito. Anche se poi pensava a se stesso e si domandava se le sue ultime scelte non fossero l’evidente segno che, in realtà, non ci fosse nulla a impedirgli di andare contro il Suo volere. Ma si rispondeva che il padre non ne era a conoscenza e che la sua sorte ancora immacolata era una questione di pura fortuna.  
Quando osservava la madre di Liam, invece, pensava alla mancanza di quel ruolo nella sua esistenza. Quella donna, soprattutto, era affettuosa e gentile. Si arrabbiava, ma non urlava mai. In ogni errore di Liam, lei ci arrivava con la conversazione. E poi, se necessario, con una punizione – che non prevedeva gabbie. Usciva da quei pensieri sempre un po’ tramortito. Perché lui una madre non l’aveva mai avuta e nessuno mai avrebbe ricoperto quel ruolo. E quella consapevolezza lo metteva di fronte all’abisso di un vuoto. Era terribile.  
Così, ogni tanto pensava a lei come sua madre. E le mani, che usava per carezzare i propri figli, e le braccia, con le quali li abbracciava, ogni tanto immaginava fossero disponibili anche per lui.  
“Dopo mangeremo tutti al McDonald’s” fu la promessa del padre, mentre esibivano il proprio biglietto e si dividevano in due sale diverse.  
Quando padre e figlio entrarono nella sala, la pubblicità scorreva sullo schermo ad oltranza. Trovarono i propri posti con l’aiuto della luce del telefonino e si sedettero, iniziando sgranocchiare i popcorn senza la preoccupazione di finirli troppo presto.  
Il film si rivelò essere più spaventoso del previsto e la sala meno gremita di quanto pensassero. Liam più volte si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi, ma con accanto il padre cercava di rimanere immobile, per mostrargli che non aveva paura di nulla e che era forte e coraggioso come lui.  
Ci fu un momento, però, fatto di urla e rincorse, verso la fine del film, in cui Liam si ancorò ai braccioli della poltroncina su cui sedeva, e iniziò a tremare. Chiudere gli occhi nemmeno sembrò sufficiente.  
Zayn era arrivato in quella sala a metà riproduzione, ma aveva preferito sedersi due file più su rispetto a dove padre e figlio si erano messi, per non spezzare un momento tanto intimo.  
Li aveva osservati, ed era stato contento. Al film non aveva prestato molto attenzione: non sapevano catturarli. Erano la rappresentazione di una falsa vita e il solo film che sembrava interessargli davvero era vero, ed era la vita di Liam.  
La scena che gli si mostrava davanti, un padre e un figlio mentre condividevano un momento così semplice, seppe commuoverlo a tal punto da provare qualcosa nel petto. Qualcosa di forte, mai sentito prima.  
Quando, però, si accorse delle reazioni di Liam verso la fine del film, si ridestò da quelle emozioni e gli si avvicinò.  
Si sedette accanto a lui e fu fortunato per non essere in grado di provocare rumori. Appoggiò il palmo di una mano su quella che Liam stringeva attorno al tessuto della poltrona e quando Liam si girò, non urlò – perché avrebbe potuto farlo, considerata la situazione – ma lo fissò sorpreso di trovarlo lì.  
Non si dissero niente, a Zayn bastarono quegli occhi, che amava. Bastò solo l’espressione di Liam, mentre da sorpresa si tramutava in un ringraziamento. Un grazie, per essere lì, finalmente, con lui.  
E a Liam fu sufficiente vedere Zayn al suo fianco, pronto a mantenere l’impressione di essere coraggioso quanto il padre, e quel gesto, che si trasformò velocemente in un intreccio di mani solido e rassicurante. Perché ormai l’aveva capito, amava di quell’Angelo la capacità di esserci e di saper restare, con i suoi silenzi, molto più di mille parole.

~***~

 

_The smile on your face_  
_lets me know that you need me  
there’s a truth in your eyes  
saying you’ll never leave me  
the touch of your hand  
says you’ll catch me where ever I fall  
you say it best  
when you say nothing at all 9_

  
Era passato un altro anno, cinque da quel 29 Agosto in cui la sua strada si era incrociata a quella di Zayn. Per tanti altri, il giorno del suo compleanno significava quel qualcosa in più, quel miracolo di sopravvivenza inspiegabile, per Liam, invece, era solo un motivo per ricordare che non aveva amici, perché nessuno si era presentato alla sua festa. In molti della sua squadra gli avevano scritto che sarebbero mancati perché ancora in vacanza, ma la realtà sostanzialmente era che lui non aveva nulla da offrirgli, niente di allettante. Era ancora una riserva e ogni ragazzino di scuola sembrava comunque, anche il più sfigato, essere più interessante di lui.  
Così aveva festeggiato per l’ennesima volta la festa in famiglia, aveva spento le candeline e aveva finto di non essere dispiaciuto. Ma in realtà si sentiva giù di morale e il pensiero che a breve sarebbero ricominciate le lezioni, non lo faceva stare meglio.  
Si ritrovò seduto davanti al garage di casa sua, con la palla da basket in mano senza la voglia di giocare. I suoi genitori erano dentro assieme ai parenti, le sorelle nella sua stanza a combinare casini e… una mano toccò la sua spalla. Non ci fu bisogno per il nuovo arrivato dire qualcosa, perché Liam riconobbe quella presa e sospirò.  
Aveva lui.  
“Buon compleanno, ragazzino” gli augurò semplicemente. Liam sorrise, abbassò lo sguardo e trattenne le lacrime.  
“Vorrei tanto detestare questo giorno, lo vorrei tanto” bofonchiò. Zayn guardò dritto davanti a sé e non disse nulla. “O cancellarlo e renderlo come un giorno qualsiasi” continuò. La presa sulla spalla si fece meno vigorosa, come se Zayn stesse cedendo a quelle parole. Quella data, per lui, invece, era la più importante.  
“Ma poi penso a te,” continuò Liam, alzando il viso rigato di lacrime. Sorrideva. Zayn lo osservò, allungando l’altra mano per asciugargli il viso. “E mi domando perché tu non possa essere comparso in un altro maledetto giorno, così mi sarebbe stato più facile riuscirci!” ironizzò, facendo sorridere entrambi.  
Liam si alzò, in poco tempo era quasi alla sua stessa altezza. Cresceva. Non era più il bimbo di dieci anni. “L’unico motivo per cui riesco a sopportare tutto, sei tu, Zayn” ritornò serio. “Quando tutto è uno schifo, gli amici, il basket, la scuola, ci sei tu. Posso sempre contare su di te e allora mi sento così stupido ad essere triste”. Liam iniziò a fissare la palla che ancora teneva tra le mani e che li divideva l’uno dall’altro. Zayn piegò appena il capo e sorrise.  
“Io pensavo di averti rovinato la vita, tu mi stai dicendo il contrario” allora disse l’Angelo, esprimendo i suoi timori. Gli accarezzò una ciocca di capelli chiari, esortandolo a guardarlo in viso e quando Liam lo fece, sorpreso, si accigliò e “no, no. Come puoi pensarlo? Non so perché tu l’abbia fatto ma io sono qui grazie a te e grazie a te sono felice di esserci, come puoi avermi rovinato la vita?” domandò retoricamente. Si guardarono dolcemente e si sorrisero con la stessa disarmante semplicità.  
“Mi sorprendi sempre di più, ragazzino” ammise. Liam si imbronciò, abbassando lo sguardo e piangendo ancora.  
Zayn si allarmò: “Hey, che succede?”  
Liam negò col capo, non voleva ammettere la sua grande paura. “Liam, dimmelo” lo pregò. Quando il ragazzo tornò ad alzare lo sguardo su di lui, gli occhi nocciola erano segnati da un recondito timore, vivo dentro di lui chissà da quanto tempo. “Quando smetterò di sorprenderti, te ne andrai, non è così?” si rivelò, alla fine.  
Zayn lo fissò con cipiglio, fino a quando non si rese conto che era ovvio che Liam sortisse una simile paura per il loro rapporto.  
“Quarantacinquesima cosa da sapere su di me, Liam: mi è impossibile abbandonarti. Io ci sarò sempre” _per proteggerti._ Ma non lo aggiunse. Perché quello era subordinato a ciò che in realtà lo teneva lì. Zayn restava al fianco di Liam per un solo motivo: non era capace di andarsene. Il resto erano solo ovvie conseguenze.  
Liam gli sorrise. La fiducia, ormai, era così totale che gli credé senza alcun margine di dubbi. “Facciamo due tiri?” propose Zayn, afferrando la palla e toccando così le mani di Liam in una carezza. Liam annuì, sollevato da quella conversazione, ma ancor di più da quel sottile accostamento di mani. Zayn era sempre stato capace di rincuorarlo a gesti, più che a parole. In quel caso aveva fatto entrambe le cose. D’un tratto era sereno e non si sentiva più afflitto come poco prima. “Sai come si prende una palla, almeno?” lo provocò, sciogliendo controvoglia quel legame e trattenendo la palla per sfidarlo.  
Zayn sorrise beffardo, acciuffò la palla dalle mani di Liam e in un batter d’occhio gli fu alle spalle. Liam, disorientato, si voltò a cercarlo. Poi, fingendosi adirato, “Sì, ma non barare” lo ammonì.  
“Forza, ragazzino, dobbiamo prepararci per le selezioni di quest’anno!”  
E, dopotutto, quel quindicesimo compleanno non fu così male. Liam doveva ricordarlo.

~***~

  
In quella palestra, in quel giorno di selezioni, dopo una settimana dall’inizio della scuola, c’era anche un Angelo, all’insaputa di tutti tranne di Liam.  
Zayn aveva reso palese la volontà di esserci, così, nel pomeriggio, si era fatto trovare nello spogliatoio dove Liam e l’intera squadra, comprese le riserve, si sarebbero dovuti cambiare.  
Il coach, professore di Scienze, gli aveva dato cinque minuti per cambiarsi e Liam, dal modo in cui grossolanamente si spogliava, indossando un paio di pantaloncini rossi, lunghi fino a poco sopra le ginocchia, sembrava essere agitato.  
I ragazzi parlavano, urlavano e si prendevano in giro fra loro e, nonostante la sua amicizia con Andy, da quando Sandy era entrato in squadra, sembrava comunque essere un emarginato. Zayn gli si pose al suo fianco guardandolo come se ci fosse solo lui e fossero circondati da un inesistente silenzio. Così quando Liam chiuse l’armadietto, dove aveva depositato il proprio zaino, quasi saltò sul posto spaventato.  
Lo guardò male senza proferire parola, mentre Zayn sorrideva divertito. Liam, però, riuscì solo a sbuffare, mentre il cuore si agitava nel petto ogni minuto che passava sempre di più.  
“Stai calmo, Liam. Respira” gli consigliò l’angelo.  
Liam avrebbe voluto dirgli che se non ce l’avesse fatta per quell’anno, non avrebbe più avuto speranze, che doveva diventare un titolare, per la propria sopravvivenza in quella scuola e che era impossibile stare calmi se da una selezione, dipendeva il suo futuro.  
Ma tacque, un po’ perché sapeva che parlando sarebbe risultato offensivo nei confronti dell’unico che era lì pronto a supportarlo, ma anche perché, ancora una volta, era l’unico a poterlo vedere e conversare con il vuoto non era un buon modo per farsi degli amici.  
Una piccola parte di sé, però, voleva rispondergli con una sola parola: “toccami” perché quello era l’unico modo per il suo cuore di trovare pace. Zayn, infatti, più che con le parole, riusciva a calmarlo con i gesti.  
L’Angelo, quindi, sembrò leggergli nella mente – Liam dimenticava sempre di chiedergli se in realtà potesse farlo realmente – perché poco prima di entrare in palestra, Zayn gli strinse una spalla con la mano, incoraggiandolo con i suoi grandi occhi marroni e un sorriso dolce dipinto in viso.  
Anche Liam sorrise appena, sospirando. Poi si incamminò assieme agli altri all’interno della palestra.  
  
  
Il coach Corden aveva sempre la battuta pronta e la completa ammirazione di tutti, grazie al suo modo di approcciarsi agli studenti così ilare e aperto. Ma quando si trattava del Basket, le cose cambiavano radicalmente.  
Era serio, incoraggiante e spesso urlava. E anche se la maggior parte delle volte le grida erano per rimproverare i propri studenti per qualche errore e incoraggiarli a fare sempre di meglio, la sua squadra non era mai indisponente con lui, anzi, se possibile ancora più leale e predisposta.  
Liam voleva far parte di quella squadra da così tanto tempo, ormai, che aveva perso tutti i motivi. Ma uno di questi era il coach Corden. Lo vedeva ormai più come un mentore che come un insegnante. Spesso si era offerto di allenarlo fuori dagli orari prestabiliti e sempre perché “Io credo in te, Payne!” si ardiva di ricordargli.  
Quell’anno, il quarto in cui tentava, non lo avrebbe deluso.  
Per tutta l’estate si era allenato, da solo, con il padre e di notte anche con Zayn, che anche se spesso barava volando per giungere a canestro, era stato utile per ripassare alcuni schemi di difesa e altri di attacco.  
Durante la selezione, che ormai sapeva come se facesse degli esercizi a memoria, Liam aveva cercato di dare il massimo, traendo spunto dai consigli del coach e dagli insegnamenti mentre si era allenato a casa.  
Ma non era soddisfatto. Anche se era riuscito a difendere la palla, facendo cadere ogni tentativo di attacco da parte del suo avversario.  
Sentiva di non fare abbastanza, anche se durante il suo, di attacco, era riuscito ad andare a canestro contro un titolare della squadra.  
Andy più volte gli era passato vicino dandogli delle pacche su una natica, ma Liam tutte le volte si voltava a cercare Zayn che, puntualmente, gli sorrideva ampiamente battendogli le mani. Lui, di rimando, sorrideva, abbassava il capo e solo in quel momento provava soddisfazione per sé stesso. Zayn era l’unico in grado di fargli credere nelle sue potenzialità. Così, con passo svelto, tornava vicino al coach con un sorriso ampio e la voglia di fare ancora di più.  
  
_“Questa è la difesa, Zayn” gli spiegò, una notte fra le tante, dei primi di Settembre. Faceva ribalzare la palla a terra, velocemente, abbassando sempre di più la schiena e così anche la mano. Poi se la passava di mano in mano, mentre dava le spalle a Zayn che tentava, incurvato su di lui, di rubargli la palla, e si studiava i punti deboli del suo avversario, per attaccare proprio lì e… liberarsi. Giocò slealmente, quando capì che con le ali inarcate verso di lui non aveva modo di andarsene. Ma non si sentì in colpa perché anche Zayn stava giocando scorretto. E lo spinse, con uno slancio dei fianchi, andando a sbattere col coccige sul basso ventre dell’Angelo che, piegandosi su di sé senza provare dolore, permetteva all’altro di sfuggirgli._  
_Liam andò a canestro, zampettando contento e ululando di gioia poco dopo. Zayn si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso da vinto ma pur sempre uno di quelli felici perché trascorreva del tempo con lui._  
_“Non credo che tu sia stato corretto” gli disse. “Parlò quello che usava le ali” lo beffeggiò. Zayn alzò gli occhi al cielo, assieme alle mani, e si arrese._  
_“D’accordo” rispose. “Facciamo a cambio. Tu all’attacco”_  
  
  
“Facciamo una partita” disse il coach. “Consegnerò delle magliette, indossatele. Chi non le ha, diventa automaticamente l’avversario”.  
A Liam non fu data nessuna maglietta, finì in squadra assieme a Sandy e Dan e altri ragazzi, ma non con Andy e Jon.  
  
_Zayn era veloce, ma Liam non perdeva la speranza mentre lo seguiva con gli occhi e con il corpo. Aveva più volte tentato di prenderlo alla sprovvista, ma aveva fallito. Liam tornava sempre davanti a lui, come un segugio, con il suo sorriso strafottente a pavoneggiarsi della sua incredibile tenacia._  
_Anche Zayn sorrideva, ma alla fine si ritrovava sempre a barare, tirando in volo la palla e facendo canestro. Liam rimaneva piantato al suolo con l’ aria di chi era stupito e seccato, con le mani sui fianchi e il disappunto sulla lingua._  
_“Zayn, non ce la fai proprio, eh? Sei un rosicone” commentava, avvicinandosi per spintonarlo ma finendo sempre per abbracciarsi tra le risate._  
_“Occhio per occhio, Liam”._  
  
  
Durante la partita, Liam finì col culo a terra, spintonato da Sandy. Il suo compagno, in quel momento.  
“Hey!” aveva commentato, infastidito, mentre il gioco si fermava. Liam si tirò su, guardando Sandy piuttosto scioccato. “Sono in squadra con te, ricordi?” lo interrogò con disappunto. Sandy si scusò senza veramente volerlo fare. Disse “non ti ho visto” ma Liam giurava a se stesso che invece lo aveva puntato di proposito. Tuttavia il fischio del coach non lo fece indagare oltre.  
In un’altra azione, poco sotto al canestro, persero poi un punto perché Sandy si era rifiutato di passargli la palla, a lui che era libero e facendosela fregare da Andy.  
Liam, a quel punto, non ci aveva visto più dalla collera.  
“Ero libero, dannazione!” imprecò, avvicinandosi a lui. Andy si voltò a guardarli, pronto a separarli, ma forse non così all’erta. “Scusa, amico, non ti ho visto” ed era un’altra bugia.  
“Ti ho chiamato più volte dicendoti che ero libero!” insistette Liam, ora a un passo da lui.  
Sandy, allora, probabilmente infastidito, lo spintonò con un “dammi tregua, Payne” e Liam, impreparato nonostante le sue azioni avventate, cadde di nuovo a terra.  
“Hey, hey” si intromise Andy, bloccando Sandy e facendolo indietreggiare. “Stiamo calmi, dai”.  
“Mi sta col fiato sul collo, manco fosse un titolare. È solo una stupida riserva” ironizzò Sandy, mentre si allontanava anche dalla presa di Andy.  
Quel che accadde dopo fu inspiegabile per molti, ma non per Liam. Sandy volò indietro di un metro, sprofondando al suolo in un tonfo acuto, ma non era stato Andy a spintonarlo, troppo lontano.  
Era stato Zayn.  
Quando l’Angelo aveva visto Liam cadere a terra non ci aveva visto più dalla _rabbia._ Collera allo stato puro.  
Accecato per la prima volta dalla rabbia, aveva agito senza pensarci. Tutti erano rimasti scioccati, nessuno sapeva dare una risposta a quell’evento che aveva del soprannaturale e Liam, che una ce l’aveva, davanti ai suoi occhi, era rimasto inerme. Almeno fino al momento in cui non capì le intenzioni di Zayn che aveva ripreso poi a camminare in direzione di Sandy.  
Urlò, ma lo fece nella sua testa. Come se usare la voce fosse un’opzione che non aveva calcolato tra le prime.  
_BASTA, ZAYN, FERMATI!_  
E Zayn lo sentì, arrestandosi laddove era arrivato e girandosi con l’espressione che da furioso si tramutava in paura.  
A sangue freddo, cosciente di ciò che aveva fatto, sparì.  
  
  
Liam lo ritrovò poco più tardi, a casa sua, nella sua stanza. Le mani di Zayn ancora tremavano per ciò che avevano fatto. Liam era stato per un po’ arrabbiato con lui, ma ogni parvenza di quella collera svanì quando lo vide, rendendosi conto della sua pura e onesta paura.  
Gli si avvicinò e si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui, afferrandogli le mani e stringendole nelle sue. “Non dovevi farlo, ma grazie” gli disse semplicemente. Poi su una guancia depositò un leggero bacio, ad occhi chiusi, conducendo anche Zayn a chiuderli di conseguenza.  
Aveva pensato tanto mentre era rimasto solo. A quale sbaglio era andato incontro intervenendo in quella discussione e prendendo le parti di Liam. Non si era pentito di averlo fatto, ma sapeva che aveva sbagliato. Perché non era stato creato per far male agli umani, anche se questo si tendeva a dimenticarlo quando lo si associava al suo compito, alla morte.  
In quanto Angelo, però, non doveva e non poteva fare del male a nessuna creatura esistente. Con Liam, aveva appena scoperto di esserne capace.  
E, più delle altre emozioni che pian piano venivano fuori mostrandosi nella loro – non sempre – innocente bellezza, _la folle rabbia_ era la peggiore che avesse mai provato.  
Non voleva più essere arrabbiato. Mai.  
“Nessuno deve farti più del male, Liam” disse, e ancora una volta riecheggiò nelle sue orecchie un egoismo intriso di paura. “Non posso fermarmi, se qualcuno ti fa del male” spiegò.  
Liam sorrise, accarezzò con entrambe le mani i suoi palmi e poi lo guardò con i suoi grandi occhi nocciola. “Nessuno vuole farmi del male, quello era solo uno stupido litigio tra adolescenti. Ho già risolto con Sandy” spiegò. Poi ridacchiò. “La tua spinta gliel’ha fatta fare nelle mutande” era divertito. Zayn sorrise appena. “Ma non devi farlo più” lo ammonì.  
“So cavarmela bene anche da solo, intesi?”  
Zayn annuì, ma non era certo di sapere se in futuro avrebbe potuto mantenere tale promessa.  
  
  
I risultati delle selezioni uscirono una settimana dopo, attaccati alla bacheca davanti alla palestra. Quando Liam arrivò per sapere se finalmente ci fosse riuscito, fu Danielle, cheerleader della squadra di Basket, a dirglielo.  
Gli saltò al collo come se fossero amici di lunga data con una confidenza che andava oltre l’amicizia. Ma Liam aveva potuto conoscerla e osservarla solo da lontano, perché lei sembrava non sapere nemmeno della sua esistenza. E da lontano, a lui era sempre piaciuta. E molto.  
“Liam! Sei un titolare! Benvenuto nella squadra” si complimentò, stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia che lasciò il segno del rossetto.  
Liam la guardò sorpreso e stupefatto. Tra la contentezza di avercela fatta e gli ormoni in subbuglio causati da tale vicinanza, non ci stava capendo più nulla.  
Quando Danielle lo lasciò andare, permettendogli di avvicinarsi alla bacheca, Liam poté leggere sentendosi finalmente glorificato per ciò che tanto aveva desiderato:  
  
_Liam Payne: titolare, guardia tiratrice 10._  
  
Quando tornò a guardare Danielle, aveva le lacrime agli occhi ed era il ragazzo più felice della terra. Danielle lo prese a braccetto e, con l’intenzione di esibirlo come un trofeo, lo voltò puntando in direzione della palestra.  
Dando le spalle alla bacheca, poi Liam lo vide: Zayn era a mezza dozzina di metri da loro, con le mani dietro la schiena, dritto nella sua postura e un sorriso a imperlare quel viso angelico e bellissimo, baciato dal sole di settembre.  
Liam gli sorrise, prima di essere trascinato dalla cheerleader e _ci vediamo a casa_ , gli disse mentalmente. Zayn annuì seraficamente, ma gli occhi dicevano molto di più.  
Era orgoglioso nel modo più onesto e umano che potesse, del suo ragazzino.  
Non sapeva, non lo immaginava nemmeno, però, che l’ingresso in quella squadra come titolare avrebbe, sì, tolto Liam dalla categorie degli sfigati emarginati, ma soprattutto provocato da lì in avanti molti cambiamenti. Alcuni anche dannosi per il loro legame così speciale e apparentemente indissolubile.  
La loro amicizia, ben presto, infatti, sarebbe stata messa a dura prova.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Bibbia.   
> 2 Shout dei Tears For Fears   
> 3 se volete approfondire: http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yin_e_yang   
> 4 Immortals dei Fall out Boy   
> 5 Bibbia   
> 6 Burning Love, Elvis Presley   
> 7 I fratelli Karamazov, Dostoevskij   
> 8 Friends, Ed Sheeran   
> 9 When you say nothing at all di Ronan Keating   
> 10 è il giocatore dotato del miglior tiro della squadra. Spesso i compagni fanno blocchi al suo difensore per permettergli di tirare più libero. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note di me, medesimamente me: ci tengo a precisare benché – spero – si possa intuire durante la narrazione che Lucifero non è altro che Harry. Per quanto riguarda Michele, beh, lascio a voi libera interpretazione. Inoltre, l’uso del nome “Azrael” è una scelta stilistica personale. Difatti, Azrael è il nome associato all’Angelo della morte dalla tradizione coranica. 
> 
> Angolo VenerediRimmel 
> 
> Ebbene, come avrete intuito, le parti di questa storia non sono due. Bensì tre. Ma al numero perfetto mi fermo, giuro. Non ho molto da dire, stavolta lascio parlare voi – se vi va – secondo voi, immaginando, di qui in avanti come andranno le cose? Ringrazio le belle personcine che mi hanno scritto allo scorso capitolo, e che hanno riposto in me tanta, troppissima fiducia –spero di non aver deluso le aspettative! Ringrazio anche chi ha aggiunto la storia alle preferite/ricordate/seguite. Per me significa moltissimo. Il responso per questa storia è stato molto più di quanto mi aspettassi e, davvero, non vi ringrazierò mai abbastanza. E quindi vi salut- come? Ah, sì, la terza parte… Rimaniamo che per i primi/metà di giugno verrà fuori. Confidate in me. Ce la posso fare.


	3. Under the banner of heaven

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anche un altro anno era passato velocemente, da quando Liam aveva passato le selezioni di basket ed era stato scelto come titolare. E tutto era cambiato. Quel compleanno che gli aveva fatto rivalutare tutto in pochi minuti grazie a Zayn, sembrava essere lontano.  
A scuola si ritrovava ad affrontare il suo penultimo anno e finalmente la sua non era più la parte dello sfigato. Entrare in squadra e farne parte sul serio, con i suoi successi e le sue sconfitte, aveva cambiato la sua situazione definitivamente. E la cosa non era stata graduale. Da un momento all'altro, Liam si era ritrovato dall'essere niente ad essere popolare.  
In lui, soltanto inizialmente non era cambiato nulla. Si divertiva a scuola e non era più un moccioso, ma considerato e ammirato da tutti. Mentre Andy e gli altri ragazzi si trovavano ad affrontare l'ultimo anno di scuola prima del college, lui viveva il miracolo dei sedici anni.  
Nella squadra si parlava spesso di osservatori esterni provenienti dalle università e tutti erano tesi all'idea di essere giudicati per avere una possibilità per una borsa di studio, ma non lui. Aveva fatto di tutto per entrare in squadra solo per essere accettato e dopo tanta fatica ci era riuscito.  
Nelle lezioni andava bene, anche se non eccelleva e a casa tornava nel pomeriggio tardi per cenare, fare i compiti e mettersi a dormire.  
La sua vita non era mai stata tanto frenetica. Non da quando, poi, c'era Danielle. Anche era scoppiato all'improvviso. Se all’inizio era stata un’amicizia affettuosa, poi le cose si erano evolute quando lei si era intrufolata negli spogliatoi e lo aveva baciato; da quel giorno – o quello seguente, Liam non lo ricordava – divennero la coppia più chiacchierata della scuola. Tutti li adoravano.  
In quella nuova vita popolare, Zayn si incastrava negli attimi di tregua. Solitamente la notte. Il rapporto non era cambiato e il cambiamento della vita di Liam non aveva incrinato il loro legame, ma di tempo ce ne era stato sempre di meno. Ma come aveva promesso Zayn, non lo abbandonava. Non ne era capace.  
Spesso lo seguiva restando in silenzio quando Liam era con i suoi amici sul campetto a giocare. E la maggior parte delle volte veniva completamente ignorato, cosa che non sembrava turbarlo.  
Se aveva smesso di accompagnarlo, Zayn lo aveva fatto da quella volta in cui Danielle si era fatta trovare sul campetto, dando modo all’Angelo di capire la natura del rapporto instauratosi con la ragazza.  
Li aveva visti giocare e scherzare sotto il canestro e non gli era piaciuto, perché era sempre stato il loro modo per divertirsi.  
Poi d’un tratto il sole era diventato pungente e la morsa che sentiva nel petto si era fatta insostenibile, quando dopo i giochi, Liam e Danielle erano finiti col baciarsi.  
Aveva voltato lo sguardo altrove e quando Liam si era diviso dalle labbra della ragazza, lo aveva cercato invano, come a volergli chiedere scusa. Ma l’Angelo era volato via, confuso, senza dire nulla.  
Non gli parlò mai di quel turbamento, perché niente poteva fare. Ma da quel giorno decise di viversi Liam nel privato, in casa, laddove sapeva sarebbero stati solo loro e dove tutto sembrava essere ancora come una volta.  
“Se fossi stato un umano, cosa ti sarebbe piaciuto diventare?” Gli chiese una notte, entrambi sdraiati nel suo letto, insonni.  
“Non ci ho mai pensato” replicò Zayn.  
“Ti vedrei bene come medico. Sai, solitamente porti via da questo mondo le persone. Ti ci vedrei, invece, a far di tutto per farle restare” gli confidò Liam. Zayn sorrise guardando il buio.  
“Tu cosa vorresti diventare? Un giocatore di basket professionista?” Domandò semplicemente. “Nah” rispose subito. “Mi piacerebbe fare una carriera da vigile del fuoco... sai, salvare la gente, spegnere incendi e salvare i gattini sugli alberi. Sarebbe fico!”  
Zayn sorrise, mentre ricordava il ragazzino di dieci anni che faceva più o meno lo stesso discorso a uno psicologo. “Non hai cambiato idea, in più sei anni”.  
Liam ridacchiò: “forse l'ho già detto ma sessantottesima cosa su di me: sono un testardo che difficilmente cambia idea”. Zayn rise seguendo l'altro: “oh sì, lo avrai detto un centinaio di volte, Liam”.  
Soltanto quando tornò il silenzio fra loro, l'Angelo parlò di nuovo: “Con Danielle come va? Non avevo capito la natura del vostro rapporto fino a ieri...”  
Liam si prese un momento prima di rispondere. “Come mai questa domanda?”  
“Curiosità”.  
“Non credevo ti importasse” al buio era molto più semplice parlare senza inibizioni, anche stando l'uno a poca distanza dall'altro.  
“Se importa a te, importa anche a me” replicò semplicemente. Liam poi parlò con voce tremula, quasi emozionata: “abbiamo fatto sesso, domenica scorsa. A casa sua, i suoi genitori non c’erano”  
Zayn si irrigidì appena. “Wow” esclamò.  
“Già” .  
“E com'è stato?” Non sapeva cosa lo spingesse a domandare, ma si giustificò come sempre con la sua dannata curiosità.  
“Non ne ho idea!” Commentò Liam, facendoli, dopo un breve istante di silenzio imbarazzante, scoppiare a ridere.  
Quando si voltarono di lato, per intravedersi appena, tornarono seri. “Quindi ora puoi parlarmi dell'amore, sono curioso. Racconta” gli chiese ancora.  
Liam vide gli occhi scuri di Zayn, ancora bellissimi come la prima volta che li aveva osservati, luminosi grazie a uno spiraglio di luna che si intravedeva dalla finestra dall'altra parte della stanza. Liam pensò che l'amore fosse tante cose, come gli ormoni divampanti quando baciava Danielle, ma che forse non era abbastanza per spiegare la confusione che aveva dentro.  
C'era qualcosa che mancava a quel quadro perfetto e dentro di sé sapeva che era proprio l'amore. Ed era triste ammetterlo, ma non era colpa sua se non amava la sua ragazza. Lo era, se continuava a starci insieme pur sapendolo.  
“Non credo di amarla” gli confidò, a Zayn poteva dire tutto. “Quindi non so spiegartelo”.  
“Perché hai fatto l'amore con lei, allora?” fu la domanda.  
“Ormoni, Zayn. Forse tu in quanto Angelo non li hai”. Ma probabilmente l'umanità dentro di lui, li aveva eccome: questo Liam non lo sapeva, però.  
“Forse l'amerai un giorno”. O forse non avrebbe mai potuto, visto che pur faticando ad emergere sotto ammissione, Liam già provava dei sentimenti per qualcun altro. Questo, però, Zayn non lo sapeva.  
“Forse” replicò, chiudendo gli occhi. “Vuoi dormire?” Chiese l'Angelo. Liam mugugnò semplicemente, ormai quasi appisolato.  
“Allora vado” fece per alzarsi, ma la mano di Liam lo frenò per pregarlo “resta qui”.  
Così Zayn si accoccolò accanto a lui, intrecciando le loro gambe e stringendoselo al petto, e senza aggiungere altro, dolcemente, iniziò a canticchiare una ninna nanna per Liam.   


~***~

  
Il tempo assieme era sempre di meno, per questo quella mattina “stasera passiamo un po’ di tempo insieme, magari facendo due tiri?” gli aveva chiesto l’Angelo, prima di lasciarlo andare a scuola. Liam si era voltato a guardarlo, con un sorriso così sincero e spigliato che Zayn era certo della risposta affermativa.  
“Ho gli allenamenti fino a tardi…” fu invece ciò che sentì. Ma non demorse. Gli mancava stare con quel ragazzo e quel giorno niente e nessuno gli avrebbe permesso di non ottenere ciò che voleva. “Dopo?” tentò semplicemente. Il sorriso di Liam si ampliò maggiormente, la contentezza si percepiva perfino dai suoi occhi bruni che brillavano, ora, parendo di ambra sciolta. “Va bene, a dopo allora” replicò, girandosi per andarsene.  
Quando però “Liam” lo chiamò a voltarsi, Zayn gli era a un palmo di distanza dal viso e non aveva fatto alcun rumore mentre si avvicinava. Alzò di poco lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi neri di Zayn e mandò giù a fatica un boccone asciutto di saliva. Quando Zayn si riversò su di lui, per baciargli una guancia con una delicatezza tale da fargli sembrare quel gesto come la carezza di una farfalla, Liam trattenne il fiato e tenne gli occhi ben aperti, puntati verso il vuoto. “A dopo” replicò l’Angelo, afferrandolo per le spalle e fissandolo nuovamente in viso con un sorriso amorevole piantato su quel viso vispo. Liam tentennò ancora, confuso e stonato da quel gesto così inaspettato, così quando Zayn lo voltò, ridacchiando, il ragazzino se ne andò lentamente, ciondolando.  
In modi diversi, erano entrambi felici.  
  
  
Zayn si era messo ad aspettare Liam fuori dalla palestra della scuola ancor prima della sua fine. Se Liam si fosse dimostrato stanco aveva già un’idea ben precisa di dove andare, per fare qualcosa assieme a lui senza per questo doversi stancare ulteriormente. Aveva pianificato tutto nei minimi dettagli per tutto il pomeriggio. Come già precisato, ci teneva molto a trascorrere del tempo insieme al ragazzino.  
Quando Liam uscì fuori, circondato dai suoi compagni di squadra, Zayn sorrise e avanzò verso di lui, dando così modo di scoprire a Zayn come la felicità sia futile e si consuma in un attimo, con poche parole, o anche senza di esse.  
Era pronto a dirgli “andiamo?”, quando Danielle e le altre ragazze li raggiunsero di fretta esclamando “allora, andiamo a mangiare tutti insieme, ragazzi?”. Si fermò sul posto e fissò il ragazzino. Sperò fino all’ultimo che Liam rifiutasse e andasse via con lui.  
Liam ricambiò lo sguardo, sembrava dispiaciuto ma non del tutto combattuto nel fare una scelta. Probabilmente, una decisione l’aveva già presa, oppure non c’era stato affatto bisogno di scegliere.  
Zayn annuì, indietreggiando e districando le ali. “Non fa niente, sarà per un’altra volta” gli disse, sapendo di non poter ottenere risposta.  
Liam si morse un labbro, mentre Danielle gli stringeva il braccio con entrambe le mani. E quando Zayn la vide protendersi verso il viso di Liam, per dargli un bacio simile a quello che lui aveva osato dargli quella mattina, capì un’altra cosa: non aveva chance di vincere con i suoi amici, né con la sua ragazza.  
Così volò via, mentre Liam, ridacchiando con Sandy, voltava lo sguardo cercando di evitare di pensare alla delusione che aveva visto negli occhi di Zayn.  
  
  
Arrivò al London Bridge in pochissimo tempo e rimase lì a guardare il bellissimo panorama mentre la candela che aveva preso dal cassetto della madre di Liam si consumava inesorabilmente. Il cielo presto si riempì di stelle e Zayn penso a quanto avrebbe voluto raggiungere l’altra parte del mondo per scorgere l’alba; eppure non si mosse perché sapeva che il suo era soltanto quel primordiale istinto, che da un po’ non percepiva, di scappare via e sparire dalla vita di Liam.  
Sarebbe rimasto, invece, perché doveva proteggerlo. Anche se ogni giorno che trascorreva in quella cittadina diventava sempre più difficile da sostenere.  
Non era colpa di nessuno ma nemmeno una persona sapeva spiegargli perché ci stesse così male. Lui aveva solo Liam, che però era la causa di quelle sensazioni; si era arreso ben presto all’evidenza che da solo non si sarebbe mai raccapezzato tra le emozioni.  
Delusione? Non poteva sentirsi deluso da Liam, perché era lui ad essersi intromesso nella sua vita.  
Dolore? In ogni caso, pure se fosse stata pura agonia, sapeva che nella vita degli essere umani poteva accadere di molto peggio. Quello era niente.  
E allora cos’era?  
Sentì alcune macchine suonare i loro clacson e rimase a guardarli per un po’. Quando poi alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo, pensando a quanto gli mancasse la sensazione della pioggia sulla sua pelle, ottenne la sua risposta.  
Tutto ciò che gli stava capitando di dover sopportare, in quel momento, era la mancanza del suo amico, di Liam.  
Gli mancava. Nient’altro.   


~***~

 

  
_Il giorno mi pento di averti incontrato,_  
_la notte ti vengo a cercare._ 1  


  
  
“Ti sto solo chiedendo di non andare” disse ancora una volta Zayn, mentre guardava Liam prepararsi per la festa di quella sera.  
Da quella notte al ponte era passato del tempo, ma poco era cambiato.  
Liam aveva diciassette anni, l’estate era vicina e mancava poco alla fine della scuola, così come del suo ultimo anno. Una sola partita, la finale, mancava affinché la sua squadra vincesse il campionato, e i compagni avevano organizzato una festa a casa del nuovo capitano, Sandy, dove ci sarebbe stata gran parte della scuola, anche quelli che si erano diplomati l'anno precedente come Andy, Jon e Dan, e che ora frequentavano il college.  
Non poteva di certo mancare. Eppure Zayn gli aveva espressamente chiesto di non andare, senza tuttavia dargli una motivazione.  
“E io ti sto chiedendo di darmi una ragione, una sola e convincente per non andare, ma il misterioso angelo fa sempre scena muta” replicò seccato, abbottonandosi la camicia, osservandosi riflesso allo specchio, e poi, sbottonandola di nuovo.  
Zayn si sedette sul letto, sembrava esausto ma non poteva dar voce a una sensazione.  
Non poteva parlare dicendo ciò che sapeva perché non poteva condizionare il futuro, anche se non si trattava del suo compito. Non poteva e basta, anche se per Liam si era sempre imposto di fare qualsiasi cosa. Non quella volta.  
“Non posso” biascicò, frustato.  
Era protettivo, lo era sempre stato se si trattava di quel ragazzo, ma in quel caso non poteva fare nulla, per impedire gli avvenimenti che si susseguivano in successione tanto repentina che sembravano si stessero burlando di lui.  
Ogni volta che si ritrovava davanti un ostacolo come quello, Zayn non poteva fare altro che elencare tutti i suoi sbagli. Uno dopo l'altro per rendersi conto che se lo meritava. Finire all'inferno in una gabbia simile a quella di Lucifero sembrava più allettante di quella punizione, e ciò gli fece intuire che forse il padre non lo aveva ancora chiamato a sé perché il bastone fra le ruote se lo era infilato da solo, senza l'aiuto di nessuno.  
Quando Liam si voltò nella sua direzione, lo guardò senza espressione. Poi lo sentì sospirare e avvicinarsi, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui per incontrare i suoi occhi.  
Gli fece un sorriso che spesso usava come un inganno per incastrarlo nell'ennesima concessione e “non posso non andare, l'ho promesso a Danielle, se la pianto alla festa non me lo perdonerà mai...” gli spiegò.  
Zayn annuì impercettibilmente. Al diavolo, Danielle e i suoi sentimenti feriti. Qui si trattava della sicurezza del suo Liam e questo andava oltre a tutto. Ma aveva le mani legate e la bocca paralizzata. Non poteva fare nulla. Proprio niente.  
“Andrà tutto bene e tu sarai lì, no?” Gli chiese, poggiando una mano sul suo ginocchio per tentare di rassicurarlo.  
E quello era un affronto alla sua ragionevolezza. Non poteva andare. Non poteva fare nemmeno questo.  
Un conto era incontrare un cacciatore infernale che poco avrebbe potuto muovere le acque contro di lui per travolgerlo in una tempesta, ma un altro angelo, non poteva affrontarlo se non avesse voluto incrociare la fine.  
Negò. “Non posso esserci stasera”.  
Liam si accigliò, guardandolo stupito. “Come mai?”  
Preferì mentire, ancora. Lo guardò dritto in quegli occhi che aveva visto maturare in quasi sette anni e deviò la verità: “Sarò a Stoccolma” disse l'ultima città in cui era stato. Liam si tirò in piedi e con le mani sui fianchi, annuì semplicemente. “Tornerai quando hai fatto e mi troverai lì, puoi stare tranquillo...”  
“No che non posso!” Si infuriò, alzandosi anche lui per fronteggiarlo. Ora nessuna differenza di altezza separava l'uno dal viso dell'altro.  
“Ascoltami” iniziò Liam con tono burbero. “Non posso rinchiudermi nella mia stanza il sabato sera, perché tu non vuoi che vada a una festa. Lì ci sono i miei amici e non c'è motivo per cui non debba andare, se non vuoi renderli chiari. Tu vai dove devi andare e non pensare a me. Ho diciassette anni, cazzo! Non ho bisogno della bambinaia” esalò alla fine. Liam si morse subito la lingua, pentendosi di ciò che aveva detto. Fronteggiò i suoi occhi per qualche istante ancora, afflitto e abbattuto da quelle parole. Abbassò poi lo sguardo e annuì semplicemente. Gli diede le spalle e si avvicinò alla finestra. “Vado”.  
Liam tentò di fermarlo alzando un braccio e chiamandolo “Zayn, no- aspetta- io-” ma fu vano. Zayn sparì spiegando le ali nere e volando via senza aggiungere un'altra parola. “Non volevo…” sussurrò inutilmente.  
Da solo, si torturò i capelli con una mano, emettendo dei versi di rabbia impossibili ormai da trattenere, e calciò la testata del letto. “Stupido!” Si disse, ma non bastò per sentirsi meno in colpa per ciò che aveva detto.  
Si sentiva in quel modo da un po' di tempo, da quando stare assieme a Zayn lo faceva sentire confuso e arrabbiato. Si era sfogato con l'Angelo, ma ce l'aveva solo con se stesso.  
Erano passati sette lunghi anni e crescendo, assieme a lui, non era cambiato solo il suo corpo e la sua vita, ma anche il suo rapporto con Zayn che, via via, gli andava sempre più stretto.  
In un primo momento aveva creduto che la presenza di quell'Angelo gli andasse stretta, che si sentisse soffocare dalla sua presenza celata agli occhi di tutti gli altri. Che non potesse soffrire più il pensiero di quel segreto che non poteva raccontare a nessuno. Ma poi Zayn mancava per giorni o tornava soltanto di notte, mentre lui dormiva, e la sua insofferenza diventava mancanza, percepita nel modo più atroce.  
Aveva sempre paura che sparisse definitivamente, che dimenticasse i suoi tratti, il suo odore e la sua voce. Provava rabbia quando lo cercava e non lo trovava. E si sentiva vuoto e senza fiato, quando comprendeva che la presenza di Zayn al suo fianco non lo soffocava affatto ma, semplicemente, non era abbastanza.  
Così quando tornava da lui, non era mai felice ma, anzi, ancora più afflitto. Perché Zayn sapeva mancargli anche quando gli era vicino, soltanto perché non poteva averlo come desiderava. E non poteva, perché non aveva il coraggio, nemmeno a se stesso, di dire cosa gli era successo.  
Aveva accettato di non essere riuscito a innamorarsi di Danielle, cercando invano in lei ciò che non aveva potuto avere da lui, ma non poteva farlo con quel sentimento. No, se sapeva che Zayn c'era solo per proteggerlo, in quanto amico. Come si era sempre professato.  
“Fanculo!” Esclamò, sbattendo l'anta dell'armadio e uscendo dalla sua stanza.  
Quella sembrava l’unica via d'uscita, al momento, perché da quella situazione non trovava una strada da un pezzo, ormai.   


  
~***~  


 

  
_All day long I can hear_  
_people talking out loud  
but when you hold me  
near you drown out the crowd  
try as they may they can never define  
what’s been said  
between your heart and mine_ 2  


  
  
Non appena giunse a casa di Sandy prese la prima lattina di birra che trovò e la tracannò velocemente. Liam salutò chiunque incontrasse con un semiabbraccio, una pacca sulla spalla e un sorriso di circostanza, e quando trovò Danielle, assieme alle sue compagne cheerleader, la strinse a sé, sfoggiandola come un trofeo. Stette assieme a lei, ascoltando discorsi su posizioni e coreografie che poco gli interessavano ma che almeno tenevano impegnata la sua mente. Nel frattempo, continuava a bere, senza mai una sosta tra una lattina e l'altra.  
Lasciò Danielle per un paio di minuti, quando uscì in cortile a cercare i suoi compagni di squadra. Trovò Sandy e Jon alle prese con la carne alla brace sul barbecue e la restante squadra attorno a lui, mentre beveva e raccontava barzellette sconce a gran voce.  
Quando Andy lo vide lo abbracciò calorosamente. Si scrivevano di rado, da quando era entrato al college con una borsa di studio, ma la loro amicizia non si era mai indebolita per questo. Andy sembrava sempre quel ragazzo gentile e disponibile che aveva conosciuto il suo primo giorno di scuola. “Liam sei fiorito, dannazione! Quasi stentavo a riconoscerti!”  
Liam gli sorrise senza sapere cosa dirgli. Era felice di vedere un volto amico.  
Solo in quel momento Jon si girò verso di lui, riconoscendolo. “Liam? Ali d'oro, sei tu?” lo beffeggiò, chiamandolo con quel soprannome che da ormai un anno era finito nel dimenticatoio.  
Liam non poté lamentarsi in tempo, stretto d'improvviso in quel grosso abbraccio da orso. “Dì la verità, prendi qualche tipo di pozione magica, eh?” Esclamò, provocandolo divertito. Sandy lo guardò di striscio, abbozzando un sorriso forzato.  
Liam sorrise e negò. “Solo palestra e allenamenti!” Si giustificò, alzando le mani.  
Jon bevve la sua birra e con una smorfia fece finta di credergli. Ovviamente scherzavano tutti.  
Poi Andy lo prese sotto la sua ala, quasi in confidenza, e si spostarono poco lontano dagli altri.  
Fu Liam il primo a parlare. “Allora? Come va all'Università? E il basket?”  
Andy gli mostrò un'espressione dubbiosa, ma quando poi sorrise Liam intuì che tutto dovesse andare per il meglio. “Non siamo al liceo, certo, ma ci si diverte comunque. E non sai che ragazze! Oh, dio... mi innamoro ogni giorno di una diversa!” Esclamò, estasiato. Poi, guardandolo maliziosamente, proseguì: “E invece tu e Danielle fate sul serio, ho saputo. Sono felice. Te la sei fatta?” Andò al punto, senza inibizioni. Anche senza la birra, Liam sapeva che quel ragazzo non si sarebbe fatto problemi a domandare.  
Liam ridacchiò imbarazzato. “Tutto ok” fu vago. Andy fece una smorfia delusa ma non indagò oltre.  
“Sandy mi ha detto che la squadra va benone, comunque. Ti stai allentando per gli osservatori che ci saranno all'ultima partita?”  
Liam lo osservò con piglio. “Andiamo, amico, la vuoi o no una borsa di studio per il college?”  
Non erano poi molto in disparte e quando Liam alzò lo sguardo ebbe come l'impressione che Sandy potesse sentirli e che fosse molto interessato alla conversazione.  
“Non saprei, non ci ho pensato molto in realtà” spiegò.  
“Beh, io mi darei da fare. Altrimenti che vorresti fare, il professore di Geografia?” Si burlò di lui. Entrambi risero divertiti.  
“Pensaci, comunque. Pensa soprattutto a quanto sarebbe bello se ti unissi a me e a Jon! Noi ti stiamo aspettando...” gli sussurrò in confidenza. Liam lo guardò e dal suo volto brillo intravide sincerità. Gli sorrise dolcemente e annuì. “Sarebbe stupendo!” Commentò.  
Fu proprio in quel momento che Danielle si univa a loro per raggiungere il proprio ragazzo.  
Tutta la squadra si prese gioco della coppietta inducendoli a sparire il prima possibile, finendo nella dépendance, oltre la piscina in cui alcuni ragazzi stavano facendo il bagno.  
Quando rimasero soli, Liam confidò a Danielle quello che Andy gli aveva detto, ma la ragazza sembrava più interessata a sfilargli la camicia.  
“Beh, non ci avevi mai pensato prima?” Lo interrogò, mentre baciandolo sul collo tentava di fargli capire le sue intenzioni. Liam indietreggiò. “In realtà no. Il basket mi piace ma... non sono sicuro di voler diventare un professionista” le disse afferrandola per le braccia e guardandola dritta negli occhi. “E allora cosa vorresti fare? Insomma, ti conosco, non eccelli in nient'altro” fu schietta, riprendendo velocemente a baciarlo sulle labbra, avvinghiandosi a lui con le precise intenzioni di approfondire. Liam ci pensò per qualche secondo, mentre la lasciava fare senza nemmeno rendersi conto che lei aveva incominciato a sbottonargli i pantaloni per infilare una mano all'interno, oltrepassando gli slip.  
Quando con uno schiocco di labbra si allontanò dal suo viso, però, Liam non fu in grado di trattenersi: “Se fossi stato sempre una riserva, mi avresti mai notato?”  
Danielle si morse un labbro prima di guardarlo con un'espressione scettica. “Davvero ne vuoi parlare adesso, tesoro?” Gli disse, scivolando con le dita sul suo membro e guardandolo poi maliziosamente, mordendosi un labbro con fare birichino.  
Liam, però, era serio e poco propenso a quella situazione. Aveva bisogno che Danielle gli rispondesse come voleva, altrimenti sapeva che tutto ciò non sarebbe potuto proseguire oltre. “Rispondimi” le disse, bloccandole il braccio e guardandola dritta negli occhi, serio e affranto.  
“Se fossi rimasto un perdente, mi avresti mai notato?”  
Danielle sbuffò, tirando il braccio via dai pantaloni e dalla presa di Liam. Fece una smorfia disgustata e “ovviamente no. Sono una cheerleader, non avrei mai potuto frequentare uno sfigato” spiegò con onestà.  
“Ma questo non è il tuo caso, amore, perché tu sei il mio piccolo campione” si burlò subito dopo, riavvicinandosi per cercare le labbra di Liam. Lo baciò, per quella che sarebbe stata l'ultima volta. Poi Liam si tirò via, indietreggiando e guardando verso il basso.  
Aveva avuto le sue risposte. E forse aveva forzato la mano e non si era comportato nel modo giusto, incolpandola per la sua spiazzante sincerità, ma non poteva stare con una persona che non amava e che, a quanto pareva, nutriva del sentimento per lui solo per un posto nella squadra.  
Sapeva che tutto ciò che aveva avuto dopo il suo ingresso in squadra come titolare dipendeva da questo, ma non era comunque facile da accettare.  
“No, Danielle. È meglio di no” disse a mezza voce. Danielle andò subito in collera, sbuffando offesa per quel rifiuto. “Come vuoi, Liam Payne” affermò, sistemandosi la camicia e la gonna.  
“Ma ricorda allora che sei davvero uno sfigato e tornerai ad esserlo quando capirai cosa hai mandato a puttane” continuò, voltandosi e procedendo verso la porta.  
Quando Liam rimase solo, pensò a Zayn a Stoccolma.  
Desiderò due cose, pensandolo: che fosse lì e che potesse chiedergli scusa. Perché Zayn gli aveva promesso che ci sarebbe stato, anche quando tutti si rifiutavano di essergli amico, mentre lui lo aveva spinto via per paura di fraintendere le loro posizioni, quel rapporto e il loro legame.  
Si alzò, ignaro di ciò che volesse fare realmente. In ogni caso non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio per essere coraggioso. Perciò, uscì fuori e cercò altra birra.  
  
  
Era giunto a Stoccolma senza nemmeno pensarci troppo. Planando sul ponte, guardò le acque profonde domandandosi cosa ci facesse lì e perché fosse scappato così velocemente da quelle parole.  
La verità era che si sentiva ferito, per l’ennesima volta. Liam in meno di due anni era cresciuto e benché le cose fossero cambiate di poco, vederlo impegnato e appassionato alla vita aveva inciso molto nel loro legame. Non per questo, però, gliene aveva fatto una colpa. Era fin da sempre un intruso nella sua vita e ringraziava per il semplice fatto di poter essere uno spettatore, ma da tempo era come se assistere alla vita di Liam, in un angolo, in silenzio, non gli bastasse più. E questo lo faceva sentire in colpa, perché più di ogni altra azione compiuta, quella era la più egoistica alla quale pensava spesso.  
Non aveva nulla da chiedere, nulla che obbligasse Liam a includerlo direttamente nella sua vita, ma lo desiderava così tanto. Voleva essere partecipe, e non più implicitamente.  
Non era più abbastanza essergli accanto e non sapeva da quanto tempo fosse così e, soprattutto, quale fosse il motivo.  
Quando, però, Liam gli aveva detto quelle parole fu come se qualcosa in lui glielo avesse sussurrato.  
L’aveva visto in tanti cuori, l’aveva osservato in tante dimostrazioni, anche le più catastrofiche. E quella che aveva provato guardando Danielle baciare Liam, era un dettaglio non indifferente che dimostrava la sua tesi.  
Non sapeva quando, non sapeva come… ma quello che sentiva, sì, aveva tutta l’aria di essere il sentimento più complicato e inspiegabile che esistesse al mondo.  
Cominciò a piovere, a Stoccolma, e come se il fato volesse dargli un’altra prova o, in alternativa, beffeggiarlo per quanto avesse compreso in quel momento, Zayn percepì l’acqua toccarlo e bagnarlo.  
Guardò verso il cielo, ora in quel quadro che aveva giudicato come il più bello della sua intera esistenza, ammirandolo senza potersi sentire incluso in esso, non era più distante e impercettibile, ma c’era finito dentro, come un colore abbozzato su tela. L’acqua gli si riversava addosso come i suoi pensieri ormai nitidi e coerenti. La sua parte d’umanità aveva fatto leva su quella angelica e ogni sfera emotiva non era più un’abitudine che conosceva, ma che provava in milioni di prime volte.  
Così come era entrato in quel dipinto, attraverso un pittore che lo aveva pennellato nella sua arte, Zayn era caduto nell’amore. Con sorpresa, rimase lì a guardare il cielo scuro e a provare tutte quelle meravigliose, quanto dolorose, sensazioni.  
Quando riprese il suo volo, non aveva più motivi per scappare. Tornò indietro. Doveva farlo, nonostante sapesse di non potersi avvicinare nel luogo in cui era andato Liam.  
Doveva fare in fretta, e tentare a tutti i costi di non incrociare il passo con un altro suo simile giunto lì per depennare un nome dalla propria lista e portarsi via un’anima.  
Se lo avesse incrociato, sarebbero incorsi molti problemi. Ma a Zayn importava di Liam e della sua incolumità. Importava che ora doveva dirgli cosa provava, perché era giusto che almeno una verità in un mucchio di bugie, venisse a galla.  
Era un principiante con in mano l’amore, voleva dipingerlo e fare della sua arte la cosa più bella e preziosa che ci fosse al mondo.  
  
  
Evitando di avvicinarsi al barbecue, dove la sua squadra sembrava attenderlo per chiedergli cosa fosse successo con Danielle – perché sicuramente lei, passando di lì, non era riuscita a tenersi la questione per sé, Liam passò per il retro e rientrò in casa.  
C'era gente, cibo, drink e disordine dappertutto, era quasi intenzionato ad andarsene, quando incrociò lo sguardo di Louis.  
Questo gli si avvicinò con un sorriso soddisfatto in volto, contento probabilmente di vedere qualcuno che conoscesse fra tanti sconosciuti, ma Liam non era dello stesso avviso, anche se mascherò tutto dietro un altro sorriso di circostanza.  
“Hey, che ci fai qui?” Gli domandò, mentre lo salutava in una stretta di mano. Louis fece spallucce e si guardò attorno spaesato. “Lavoro per i genitori di Sandy, pulisco la loro piscina e mi occupo del giardino e Sandy è stato così gentile da invitarmi” spiegò. Liam annuì, guardandolo accigliato.  
“Scusa, amico, se te lo domando ma... quanti anni hai?”  
Louis ridacchiò e bevve prima di rispondergli. “Tasto dolente, ma beh ne ho quasi venti” fece una smorfia ma poi gli sorrise, ciondolando sul posto con l'aria allegra.  
“Beh, se ti può essere di consolazione, te ne davo qualcuno di meno. Credevo venissi a scuola con noi!” Confessò Liam, sorseggiando la sua birra. Louis ridacchiò ancora: “Quella è colpa della mia altezza. Mi sono fermato proprio quando dovevo crescere” ironizzò, facendolo sorridere.  
“Comunque no, ho chiuso con la scuola anni fa”. Continuò.  
Liam annuì. “Niente college?”  
Louis fece un'espressione incerta. “Diciamo che la mia famiglia non ha le possibilità e che io non ero bravo in nulla tanto da guadagnarmi una borsa di studio” si giustificò. “E tu? Invece? Hai intenzione di continuare gli studi?”  
Liam negò senza nemmeno pensarci molto, la conversazione con Andy sembrava molto lontana dopo la conversazione con Danielle – se così poteva intendersi. “Vorrei provare con l'accademia per i vigili del fuoco, ma ancora non mi sono informato. Ho ancora tempo” gli rispose. Louis lo guardò sorpreso. “Oh abbiamo un'anima eroica, qui. Beh, allora so a chi avvinarmi se dovessi trovarmi in difficoltà!” Scherzò. Liam lo seguì “Non ti prometto nulla” sorridendogli vispo.  
Poi Liam vide Zayn, comparire in mezzo alla folla e i suoi occhi si legarono a quelli neri dell'Angelo senza essere capace di guardare altrove.  
Era bagnato, e i suoi capelli si riversavano sulla fronte e sul volto, rendendo meglio l’idea di un modello da copertina, soltanto l’aria disperata stonava un po’.  
Louis seguì più volte lo sguardo di Liam ma non trovò nulla nella direzione in cui guardava, se non altre ragazze che parlavano senza degnarsi della loro presenza. Quando Liam “scusami, Louis, devo andare” gli disse, guardandolo per un breve istante, lo lasciò andare con un “certo, ci troviamo più tardi”.  
Louis rimase a guardarlo fino al momento in cui un brivido lo fece tremare sul posto mentre i suoi occhi da acquamarina improvvisamente si fecero di un azzurro intenso e folgorante.  
Sorrise, poi, spavaldo e fiero, lasciando andare l'inutile birra. Non era più Louis a guardare Liam, perché ora i suoi occhi vedevano anche Zayn.  
  
  
Liam andò in bagno, sapendo di essere seguito. Quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si voltò, Zayn era lì a guardarlo con aria disperata. “Che succede?” Gli chiese subito, avvicinandosi a lui per toccarlo. Gli afferrò le braccia e lo fissò negli occhi.  
“Non dovevo andare a Stoccolma, ci sono stato questa mattina mentre dormivi” tirò fuori come prima cosa. Liam annuì impercettibilmente.  
“E allora perché hai mentito?” domandò semplicemente.  
Zayn deviò lo sguardo e si trovò in difficoltà. D'un tratto ricordò i motivi per cui non poteva dire la verità, senza incorrere a una conseguenza catastrofica.  
“Zayn, dimmelo” lo pregò, scivolando con le mani in quelle dell'Angelo per stringergliele nel tentativo di rassicurarlo. Zayn guardò quell'intreccio e provò un'ondata di calore capace di rianimare un intero esercito di una nazione. Alzò appena lo sguardo sul viso di Liam e “non potevo venire qui” fu vago di proposito. “Non potrei tuttora”. Liam capì che non poteva essere più chiaro di così e non indagò oltre. “Eppure sei qui, ora. Puoi dirmi perché?”  
Zayn annuì, un po' impacciato gli fissò le labbra. Sbatté le ciglia un paio di volte, mentre con la lingua si inumidiva le labbra. Gli si avvicinò quel tanto da fargli pensare che volesse baciarlo e il cuore dell'umano iniziò a battere così velocemente da temere che tutti aldilà di quelle mura potessero sentirlo. Ma Zayn parlò soltanto: “sei innamorato di Danielle?”  
Liam sospirò docilmente, mentre gli lasciava andare le mani dandogli le spalle per tentare di nascondergli le sue sconsiderate reazioni a quell'avvicinamento.  
“Ad un certo punto ho creduto di esserlo, e ne sono rimasto deluso perché non era niente di eccezionale” spiegò.  
Zayn restò lì dov'era, mentre pensava che ciò che aveva provato lui, invece, alla consapevolezza di esserlo, era stato più che eccezionale. Era stato come gettarsi a capofitto nell'opera d'arte più spettacolare che avesse avuto l’occasione di ammirare da vicino.  
“Insomma, se amare è avere un'erezione nei pantaloni quando lei ti stuzzica ed essere appagati dopo il sesso e sentirsi vuoti dopo dieci minuti, allora fa veramente schifo” continuò Liam che dimenticandosi di star nascondendosi dall'altro si voltò per cercare una reazione a quanto aveva detto. Zayn lo guardava come se non riuscisse a seguirlo. “Tu hai mai amato?” Gli domandò il ragazzo.  
“Amo mio padre e i miei fratelli, ma è come se fosse una parte inevitabile di me” spiegò l'Angelo. E aveva senso, visto che a quella nuova scoperta, anche una parte di sé non poteva fare a meno di amarlo.  
“L'amore per la proprio famiglia è un altro discorso. Io sto parlando di...” Liam iniziò a schioccare le dita delle mani, come se tentasse di farsi tornare alla memoria qualcosa. “Hai presente quel film sulla morte che va in vacanza? ‘Vi presento Joe Black’ con Brad Pitt? Quello che non ti piaceva...”  
Zayn lo ricordò perché era stato il giorno in cui aveva dormito per la prima volta, cullato dalle mani di Liam. Annuì, sebbene il ricordo fosse affiorato, non capiva cosa significasse.  
“Ecco, c'è il discorso che fa il padre alla figlia che mi è sempre rimasto in testa” spiegò, prendendo il proprio telefono dalla tasca e iniziando a smanettare con lo schermo cercando qualcosa al suo interno.  
Fece poco dopo partire un video, dove quell'attore, Anthony Hopkins, parlava: “ _Non un’ombra di trasalimento, non un bisbiglio di eccitazione; questo rapporto ha la stessa passione di un rapporto di nibbi reali. Voglio che qualcuno ti travolga, voglio che tu leviti, voglio che tu canti con rapimento e danzi come un derviscio! Voglio che tu abbia una felicità delirante! O almeno non respingerla._  
_Lo so che ti sembra smielato ma l’amore è passione, ossessione, qualcuno senza cui non vivi. Io ti dico: “Buttati a capofitto! Trovati qualcuno che ami alla follia e che ti ami alla stessa maniera!” Come trovarlo? Be’, dimentica il cervello e ascolta il cuore. Io non sento il tuo cuore perché la verità, tesoro, è che non ha senso vivere se manca questo. Fare il viaggio e non innamorarsi profondamente, beh, equivale a non vivere. Ma devi tentare perché se non hai tentato non hai mai vissuto. 3”_  
Quando il video si concluse, mostrando uno schermo vuoto, Liam e Zayn si guardarono semplicemente.  
“Quindi tu e Danielle siete due nibbi reali” affermò Zayn. Liam sorrise. “E io voglio tutto il resto, Zayn. Poco fa, infatti, ci siamo lasciati” confessò.  
Zayn sorrise. “Hai fatto la scelta giusta”. Liam ridacchiò: “ottantesima cosa su di me: prendo questa cosa del libero arbitrio molto sul serio” ironizzò. “E ne approfitto per chiederti scusa per ciò che ti ho detto prima, quando eravamo a casa. In questi ultimi anni ti ho dato troppo per scontato, quando sei la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata nella vita. E per cosa poi? Per non essere uno sfigato, che idiota!”.  
“Stai crescendo, ragazzino. È normale che tu abbia la tua vita. Sono io che sono entrato nella tua e-”  
“No, non ricominciare, ti prego” lo fermò Liam, afferrandogli di nuovo le mani. “Accetta le mie scuse e basta” fu perentorio. Zayn annuì sorridendogli. Poi, scossi entrambi da un bussare alla porta, ricordarono dove fossero. Soprattutto Zayn.  
“Dobbiamo andarcene di qua, Liam!” Esclamò velocemente. Liam fu subito confuso, mentre si avvicinavano entrambi alla porta. Ma quando questa si spalancò fu tardi per parlare o tentare di scappare da quel luogo.  
“A fuoco! La casa sta andando a fuoco!” gridò il ragazzino dall’altra parte della stanza.  
Era troppo tardi.   


  
_You and I will never die  
It's a dark embrace  
In the beginning was life, a dawning age  
Time to be alive_ 4  


  
Quel che fece Zayn fu prenderlo per mano e condurlo verso la prima via d’uscita che incontrarono nel loro cammino. La gente cercava di uscire ma nel frattempo, mentre il fuoco si espandeva per il salone, si era creato solo confusione e disperazione e i più non riuscivano ad abbandonare quel posto affollato, nel pieno delirio del caos.  
Quando Zayn capì che non poteva far altro che salvare Liam, sparendo da quel luogo e facendo in modo che le cose andassero come avrebbero dovuto andare, fu il ragazzino a reagire.  
Gli disse: “Possiamo sparire entrambi da qui, Liam. Posso farlo” ma la risposta fu immediata: “Dobbiamo salvarli, Zayn. Non possiamo abbandonarli!”.  
Zayn avrebbe voluto dirgli che non c’era nulla da fare, che su certe decisioni non potevano decidere, ma non lo fece perché una parte di lui non credeva più a quelle parole. “Va bene” gli disse. “Cosa facciamo?”  
Liam si guardò attorno, esaminò i luoghi e le persone che si affollavano vicino alle finestre e alle porte, tentando di aprirle senza riuscirci per la frenesia e lo spavento, e gli espose il piano. “Tu puoi aprire quelle porte e le finestre?”  
Zayn guardò nella stessa direzione e, ancora una volta, annuì. “Io andrò a cercare un estintore, credo sia in cucina”  
Zayn si allarmò a quelle parole. “Tranquillo, lì il fuoco non è ancora arrivato” lo rassicurò. “Okay?”  
L’Angelo annuì, guardandolo negli occhi con l’aria di chi voleva prima dire una cosa e poi andarsene. “Tutto ciò che vuoi dirmi, lo farai dopo, Zayn” gli consigliò.  
“Okay” fu la risposta seguita però da un bacio che Liam si avventò a depositargli sulle labbra, rapido e casto, prima di scappare via.  
Quando sparì dietro la porta della cucina, Zayn si affrettò – per quanto confuso fosse – ad avvicinarsi alla porta. L’attraversò e, dall’altra parte, gli fu facile spalancarla con un solo gesto della mano. Un secondo dopo, la gente si diramava fuori dalla casa, mentre lui rientrava aprendo le finestre e facendo uscire il fumo.  
Il piano stava funzionando, quello di Liam, che lo aveva baciato.  
  
  
Liam era giunto in cucina e aveva subito cominciato la sua ricerca. Aveva guardato in ogni dispensa sotto al lavabo, ma dell'estintore: nessuna traccia. Aveva così optato per il ripostiglio, vicino alla porta finestra che dava al cortile e dopo averlo trovato proprio lì, si accorse della scena che incorreva all'esterno. Il barbecue andava a fuoco, vicino ad esso c'erano delle bombole di gas che rischiavano l'esplosione. Andy era a terra, privo di sensi e Louis, poco distante da entrambi, stava fermo come se attendesse.  
Liam guardò e cercò di capirci qualcosa, ma non ci riuscì fino a quando non vide il fuoco divampare e protendersi verso le bombole. Così agì.  
Nello stesso momento, Zayn entrava in cucina e lo vedeva uscire. Quando tentò di raggiungerlo, però, vide ciò che aveva visto Liam, poco prima di lui,e si paralizzò sul posto. Lui non vedeva Louis, ma Michele, suo fratello, che con le ali spiegate attendeva l'anima di Andy. E probabilmente anche quella di Liam, visto che accoglieva il suo arrivo con un sorriso tronfio.  
Liam accorse con l'estintore in mano, tentò di azionarlo direzionando il tubo sul barbecue, staccando la levetta e “Louis! LOUIS! Dammi una mano! Prendi Andy e portalo fuori di qui!” Gli urlò, ma il ragazzo non si mosse e l'estintore non voleva funzionare. Inveì contro di esso e si voltò a guardare verso Louis che guardava la scena quasi come se tutto non lo toccasse minimamente. E quegli occhi, d'un tratto non solo gli ricordarono il bagliore della notte in cui li aveva osservati da brillo, ma gli parevano incredibilmente soprannaturali. Avevano l'assurda apparenza di contenere perfettamente tutto il colore del cielo, assieme alla forza catastrofica di una tempesta. Gli misero paura.  
“LOUIS!” urlò, mentre una parte di lui intuiva che fosse del tutto invano chiedere il suo appoggio.  
Così, lasciò andare l'estintore e si avvicinò a Andy. Non aveva più tempo per le parole.  
“È inutile, ragazzino” quelle, però, lo fecero rabbrividire non del tutto inconsciamente, perché anche la sua voce sembrava diversa, più acuta, stridente come le ruote che inchiodano sul cemento, forte e quasi crudele nella sua referenza. Quando alzò lo guardo su di lui, allora, capì, vedendole.  
Un paio di ali di diverse tonalità di blu, che giungevano fino all'estremità in un bianco sporco di celeste, gli dissero che quello era un altro angelo, ma non solo: oa capiva perché Zayn non avesse dovuto essere lì. In quella casa un altro angelo aveva il compito di prendere l'anima di una persona che avrebbe perso la vita a causa di quell’incendio.  
Ma lui non poteva permetterlo. Non se questo era Andy, non se fosse stato chiunque altro in quella casa.  
“A meno che tu non voglia ucciderti, provando, lascerei il corpo lì e scapperei. Non è la tua ora, forse un tempo nel passato, ma non oggi”spiegò l'Angelo.  
“Non ti permetterò di prenderlo” disse, sforzandosi, mentre trascinava il corpo svenuto di Andy il più lontano possibile dal barbecue. Non lo guardò nemmeno in viso, dove il fuoco, forse quello iniziale che aveva portato a tutto questo, lo aveva colpito ustionandolo.  
“Allora morirai assieme a lui, provando a fare l'eroe” lo prese in giro, incrociando le braccia al petto e alzando lo sguardo verso le bombole di gas.  
“Mikael, ferma tutto questo” fu la voce che arrivò alle spalle di entrambi. Zayn aveva assistito da spettatore fino a quel momento, esitando per qualche minuto temendo l'idea di ciò che il suo intervento avesse portato avanti. Ma quando comprese che non intervenire affatto significava vedere Liam morire davanti ai suoi occhi, perché Michele non lo avrebbe risparmiato, decise che qualsiasi fosse stata la sentenza delle sue prossime azioni, lui doveva e poteva scegliere ancora una volta. Scelse l'intervento e la sua inevitabile fine. Difatti, se Michele sapeva, significava solo una cosa: anche il Padre ne sarebbe stato a conoscenza.   


  
_Fate is coming, that I know.  
Time is running, got to go.  
Faith is coming, that I know. _  
_Let it go.  
Here right now  
Under the banner of heaven , we dream out loud  
Do or die, and the story goes on_ 5  


  
  
Quando l'Angelo, suo fratello, si voltò a guardarlo con un'espressione affatto sorpresa nel trovarlo lì, Zayn ebbe tutte le sue risposte. Michele gli sorrise, tra l'ironico e il beffardo “tu lo sai che non posso” fu la risposta.  
Zayn si avvicinò, mentre Liam invano tentava di spostare il corpo di Andy dal barbecue. Che cosa fosse successo per giungere fino a quel momento, nessuno dei due lo sapeva: solo il corpo di Louis, posseduto da un arcangelo avrebbe potuto riverarglielo.  
Zayn guardò Liam, frapponendosi poi fra lui e Michele. “Tu non vuoi che vada a finire male” lo intimò. Per Liam avrebbe fatto di tutto.  
“Meglio di me, sai che non ho voce in capitolo in tutto ciò. Faccio solo quanto di dovere”. Liam nel frattempo si era chinato sul viso di Andy, tentando di animarlo. Zayn guardò prima l'umano e poi il fratello: “Tutto è possibile, invece. Puoi scegliere di non farlo. Di non far andare le cose in questo modo” spiegò. Michele rise, gettando la testa all'indietro.  
“Questi discorsi sono come un eco per me, lo sai? Qualcuno ti ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello, non è così?” Domandò l'arcangelo, di nuovo serio.  
Zayn guardò altrove e non rispose. “Lo sai la fine che ha fatto, vuoi fare lo stesso?” Continuò, ora risentito. Perché quell'argomento a dispetto di poco prima non era affatto divertente per lui.  
“Una volta non sembravi di questo parere” lo fronteggiò improvvisamente. Una volta, infatti, aveva scelto la posizione accanto a Lucifero. Poi cosa era successo?  
“Io sto con nostro padre, Azrael. E tu? Tu da che parte stai?”  
Si sfidarono con lo sguardo fino a quando Liam non iniziò con voce più alta a tentare di rianimare Andy. “Amico, svegliati! Dai! Dobbiamo andarcene”.  
“Io sto dalla parte di Liam” replicò allora Zayn, ora sicuro che l'unico che poteva cambiare la situazione fosse proprio quel ragazzino, che a quelle parole si era voltato a guardarlo per un solo istante, sorpreso e rincuorato.  
Andy aprì gli occhi a fatica e subito incominciò a lamentarsi per il dolore al viso lesionato. Liam gli sorrise e subito aiutò ad alzarsi. “Che è successo?” Domandò Andy, confuso. Liam mugugnò per lo sforzo mentre lo prendeva sotto braccio e “stavo giusto per chiedertelo, ma dobbiamo allontanarci il più presto possibile da qui” gli intimò.  
Zayn sorrise e guardò Michele che, tuttavia, fissava fiero le botole del gas. La sua espressione mutò improvvisamente quando “Liam, corri!” urlò. Ma il loro passo era troppo lento e trascinato, non ce l'avrebbero mai fatta.  
Michele si girò sorridendogli e “credevi che fosse tutto così semplice?” Si beffò di lui. Poi con lo sguardo da folle “boom” esclamò. E una delle bombole esplose, portando con sé l'esplosione delle altre.  
Fu questione di attimi, ma Zayn per la seconda volta agì secondo libero arbitrio e salvò Liam, assieme ad Andy.  
Li aveva afferrati immediatamente - quando Michele esclamò il suono dell’esplosione - stringendoli in vita con entrambe le mani e prendendo il volo verso il cielo scuro, mentre il giardino di casa di Sandy esplodeva come se una bomba nucleare lo avesse appena colpito.  
Mentre erano in volo, Andy perse nuovamente i sensi: sia per la sorpresa di volare, sia per il dolore; ma Liam invece era sveglio, guardava il panorama e poi Zayn che lo stringeva forte mentre sbatteva le ali fermo in un punto nella notte stellata.  
Di Michele, così come del corpo di Louis, non vi era alcuna traccia.   


_In the middle of the night, when the angels scream,_  
_I don't want to live a lie that I believe.  
Time to do or die. 6_

  
  
Se aveva scampato la punizione delle sue azioni la prima volta, ora Zayn non aveva più dubbi di essere vicino alla sua fine.  
“Siamo nei guai, ora, non è così?” Domandò Liam, senza guardarlo.  
Non c'era bisogno che gli rispondesse.  
Rimasero in volo per qualche minuto; Andy per fortuna era svenuto di nuovo, durante l’esplosione. Quando sentirono le sirene dei camion dei vigili del fuoco, Zayn virò verso l’albero davanti il vialetto di casa, dove in molti si erano fermati a osservare o a riprendersi da quanto successo, scese toccando il suolo e lasciò entrambi.  
Andy fu messo a terra, mentre Liam gli teneva la testa, attento e premuroso. Iniziò a chiamare i paramedici, facendosi notare, e quando questi si avvicinarono e constatarono la situazione drammatica del viso di Andy, lo caricarono nella barella e lo portarono via.  
Liam, invece, fu interrogato dalla polizia. Gli disse ciò che poteva: aveva trovato il corpo privo di sensi dell’amico e lo aveva trascinato fuori dalla casa prima che l’incendio peggiorasse. Il poliziotto gli chiese anche come fosse accaduto un tale incidente, ma Liam non seppe dargli una risposta.  
“C’era il barbecue…” disse confusamente. “Deve essere stato quello, non lo so. Non ero lì quando tutto è successo”.  
“E dove si trovava?” gli domandarono ancora. Liam guardò Zayn, ma deviò subito lo sguardo. “In bagno” rispose.  
I poliziotti annuirono e, richiamati all’attenzione da altri colleghi, lo lasciarono perdere senza dire nulla.  
Avrebbero dovuto tenerlo sotto custodia e portarlo a casa: perché era minorenne. Avrebbero dovuto controllare se fosse ubriaco ma il sovraccarico dei lavori e i vigili che urlavano, tentando di placare le fiamme, li aveva resi distratti a tal punto da miracolarlo.  
“Liam, dobbiamo andarcene prima che tu finisca nei guai” gli consigliò Zayn, che aveva immaginato come sarebbero andate le cose se fossero rimasti lì ancora per un po’. Liam annuì, cercando le chiavi della macchina nelle tasche dei pantaloni.  
“Dobbiamo andare all’ospedale, controllare che Andy stia bene-” disse parlando velocemente. Zayn lo frenò, afferrandogli un polso.  
“Dobbiamo andare a casa, ora. Andy è sotto le cure dei medici, andrai domani a vedere come sta. Se non vuoi finire in punizione o nei guai, dobbiamo tornare a casa” lo supplicò serafico.  
Liam lo guardò negli occhi: non aveva scelta. Ma nel momento esatto in cui si arrese a quelle parole, anche il suo corpo fece lo stesso e perse i sensi, tra le braccia dell’Angelo.  
Zayn, sorpreso e preoccupato, lo prese in braccio e spiccò il volo prima che qualcuno potesse vedere il ragazzino lievitare magicamente nel vuoto.  
Lo tenne stresso a sé, mentre piegava le ali a ritmo cadenzato, lento e sinuoso, verso casa di Liam. Era successo tutto troppo velocemente, e alla stessa velocità sentiva di star cadendo nel vuoto.  
  
  
Quando lo adagiò sul letto, Liam aprì gli occhi e tentò di metterlo subito a fuoco. “Zayn, cosa-?” ma l’Angelo lo zittì coprendo la sua bocca con le mani. Si sedette poi sul pavimento, ai piedi del letto, e guardò il ragazzino con la chiara intenzione di attendere che si addormentasse di nuovo.  
“Riposati, è davvero successo di tutto là fuori” commentò. Liam socchiuse gli occhi e annuì, muovendosi sul letto per cercare una posizione comoda.  
“Chi è Mikael?” domandò poi nella desolazione di quel silenzio che aveva fatto ben sperare a Zayn che Liam non facesse nessuna fra quelle domande che sapeva, però, che prima o poi sarebbero saltate fuori.  
“L’Arcangelo Michele, non ne hai mai sentito parlare?” rispose un po’ ironicamente. Liam sbuffò: “Speravo proprio si trattasse di un altro Michele” esclamò, tastandosi il principio del naso con due dita, cercando sollievo.  
“Azrael, eh?” domandò subito dopo. “Mh?”  
“Il tuo vero nome” continuò il ragazzo, mettendosi di fianco e illuminando il proprio viso grazie alla luce posta sul comodino. Zayn fece spallucce: “Mi chiamano così, loro. Ma te l’ho detto, non ho un nome, sono sempre stati gli altri a sceglierne uno per me” spiegò.  
Liam abbozzò un sorriso: “Capisco, e tu che nome ti daresti, quindi?” domandò. Zayn lo guardò, voltandosi verso di lui, con la schiena poggiata all’asse del letto. “Zayn mi piace”.  
Liam sorrise più ampiamente. “Adulatore” esclamò. “Sul serio, se dovessi scegliere un nome quale sarebbe?”  
Zayn guardò dritto davanti a sé e ci pensò un po’ per giungere poi ad una vaga risposta: “Non ci ho mai pensato, è una cosa importante il nome, suppongo” spiegò. “Tu se avessi potuto decidere, per cosa avresti optato?” e dopo un incendio, parlare di un argomento così semplice come quello, aiutò entrambi a rilassarsi.  
“Liam, come nome, mi piace, in realtà. Ma probabilmente ne avrei scelto uno che ricorda una personalità importante. Ad esempio, Alexander. Sai, Alessandro Magno, il Grande” rispose. Zayn sorrise. “L’ho conosciuto”.  
Liam sgranò gli occhi.  
“Co- davvero?” Zayn annuì semplicemente. “Allora sei più vecchio di quanto credessi” esclamò. Zayn roteò gli occhi, divertito. “E lo hai, insomma, traghettato tu?” Zayn fece di nuovo sì col capo. “Me lo ricordo ancora, una personalità davvero eccentrica. Fu uno dei pochi a non chiedermi come fosse il luogo che lo attendeva. Non pareva importargli. Tutto ciò che gli interessava, che lo metteva in uno stato d’ansia e paura, era che in quel luogo non ci fosse il suo amico di infanzia, Efestione. Mi chiese: “Lui è lì che mi attende? Perché se così non fosse, sono disposto a fare tutto pur di raggiungerlo nel medesimo posto” era un uomo molto caparbio.” Parlò.  
Liam sembrava avere tutta la sua attenzione. “E tu cosa gli dicesti?”  
Zayn tornò a guardarlo: “Non gli ho risposto, non lo faccio mai.” Gli disse. Liam fece una smorfia: “Sei crudele, ma lui era lì, vero? Ad attenderlo?”  
Zayn sorrise e poi annuì, dando modo a Liam di tirare un sospiro di sollievo. “Zayn?” lo chiamò poco dopo.  
“Dimmi, Liam”.  
“Hai detto a Michele di stare dalla mia parte, in che senso?” domandò a voce bassa, quasi con la paura di una mancata risposta.  
“Farei di tutto per te. In questo senso”.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po’. Liam gratificato per quella risposta, Zayn all’erta per le domande successive.  
“E perché c’è bisogno che tu ti metta contro la tua famiglia? Cosa ho fatto di tanto sbagliato?” chiese ancora.  
Zayn non si voltò ad osservarlo questa volta, perché nei suoi occhi Liam avrebbe potuto trovare una verità che non era in grado di dirgli.  
Il fatto che non potesse rispondergli era soltanto uno: non era quell’umano ad aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma proprio lui; e lo sbaglio era il motivo per cui Liam respirava ancora, nonostante avesse dovuto smettere di farlo a dieci anni.  
Non poteva rispondergli “Sei vivo, è questo lo sbaglio. Il mio” perché non lo credeva tale. Era un miracolo che quel ragazzino fosse vivo, lo era per lui perché in così poco tempo aveva imparato molto di più dagli occhi di Liam che altrove. Non poteva essere uno sbaglio, perché la vita di Liam contava più della sua e di qualsiasi altra persona in grado di camminare su quel mondo.  
Liam non poteva essere un errore, se nella sua esistenza aveva contribuito così tanto. Ma se lo era, dannazione, un fottuto sbaglio, era il più giusto che avesse potuto compiere in secoli trascorsi dalla sua creazione.  
“Non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato, Liam. Sono io che ho combinato un disastro, ma troverò una soluzione. Lo prometto. Tu non pensarci, ora dormi” gli consigliò, infine.  
E Liam non domandò altro, disse solo “alla fine avevo ragione io, comunque: quella notte Louis ti vedeva, perché in realtà era Michele” tentando di smorzare la tensione, ma riuscendoci poco, perché questo non fece che incrementare il timore in Zayn che suo fratello potesse giungere a Liam in qualsiasi modo, pur di arrivare ai suoi scopi; ma il ragazzino, dandogli le spalle, chiuse gli occhi per dormire e lui non disse più nulla. Accolse le gambe fra le sue braccia, stringendole al petto, e con un battito di ciglia spense la luce.  
Benché potesse percepire la stanchezza del fisico e della mente, non chiuse occhio quella notte. Aveva troppo a cui pensare.  
Sparì poco prima dell’alba, con l’idea di incontrare chi lo aveva appena sfidato a prendere una posizione.  
Sapeva già dove trovarlo.   


  
~***~  


  
Molti lo ricordavano ancora come il giardino dell'Eden, dove ogni vita aveva trovato il suo inizio, laddove Adamo ed Eva erano stati esiliati con disonore, ma, dopo che era stato abbandonato e una glaciazione, una delle ultime, aveva provocato il suo inabissamento, in pochi ne conoscevano l'esistenza e le coordinate, e in quantità ancor minore sapevano che quel Paradiso terrestre ora era diventato l'unico luogo custodito gelosamente dell'Arcangelo Michele.  
Nessuno, per evitare di inimicarselo, aveva mai azzardato a metterci piede o a chiedere cosa egli facesse ogni volta che si rifugiava lì dentro, sotto le profondità di quelle acque sconosciute.  
Zayn non ebbe nessuna esitazione, per una volta. Aveva sempre dimostrato timore e per questo rispetto nei confronti del fratello maggiore, ma ora che questo aveva tentato di uccidere Liam, non aveva più alcuna paura, né sentimenti di rispetto da dimostrare.  
Volò per la prima volta in quelle zone. Lui aveva sempre saputo dove fosse, ma non era mai andato per confermare l’idea che fosse veramente lì. Dopotutto, per tutto quel tempo, non aveva mai avuto bisogno di incontrare altri suoi fratelli.  
Faceva visita agli umani per portarli via e col tempo si era convinto che se non aveva altro motivo all’infuori di quello, non c’era bisogno di cercare la compagnia di qualcun altro. Del resto, aveva sempre amato la solitudine, prima di Liam. Ora, invece, gli sembrava sempre così vuota senza i sorrisi e la voce di quel ragazzino.  
Si tuffò improvvisamente nelle acque di quel mare, planando velocemente con le ali ripiegate sulla schiena, come un razzo in picchiata. Non chiuse gli occhi nemmeno quando attraversò l’acqua, percependola come quando aveva piovuto su di lui.  
L’Eden si era trasformato in una immensa ampolla vetrata, gli umani avrebbero potuto chiamarlo orto botanico, ma la magia che lo teneva ben custodito sotto metri di acqua, associato a quel denominativo limitavano un po’ tutta la sua essenza: era qualcosa di più. Come una foresta sbocciata contro natura. Era un paradiso, ma terrestre, tuttora.  
Entrò in silenzio, distendendo le ali per togliere via la pesantezza dell’acqua, e si guardò attorno.  
C’era silenzio e le foglie di ogni pianta tinteggiavano l’ambiente di un maestoso e colorito verde. Ma se guardava attentamente, ogni chiazza colorata rendeva quel luogo una bandiera di colori accesi e vivi.  
Non vi era una struttura geometrica a governare il sistema di quell’ambiente, ma con un’occhiata più attenta si poteva notare come le piante, seppur disposte liberamente come un giardino all’aperto, avevano ognuno il proprio settore, il diverso clima e le rispettive cure. Un albero secolare in mezzo all’orto si mostrava in tutta la sua maestosa altezza, sotto di esso, disposte perfettamente vi erano tutti quei fiori e quelle piante che, piuttosto della luce, preferivano l’ombra e il clima umido. Attorno ad esse, sempre più coinvolte sotto una luce misteriosa, vi erano tutte le altre.  
Zayn camminò per poco, guardandosi attorno e ammirando tutta quella naturale bellezza.  
Trovò il fratello piegato verso il basso, che gli dava le spalle; ma quando parlò sembrava come se lo aspettasse: “Sai il nome di questo fiore, qual è?”  
Zayn si fermò sul posto, analizzandolo da lontano senza il desiderio o la volontà di rispondergli. “Myosotis” disse allora l’Arcangelo. “Nella lingua greca significa ‘orecchie di topo’ datogli per la forma della foglia” continuò, alzandosi e girandosi per guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Era così terribile che gli umani si inventarono delle leggende, per giustificare il nome che poi tutti usarono per riconoscerla: ‘nontiscordardime’”.  
Zayn lo guardò attento, come se fosse interessato, ma in realtà stava aspettando il momento giusto per parlare di quanto era successo.  
“Una di queste – ridacchiò – narrava di nostro padre mentre sceglieva i nomi ai diversi fiori e questa pianta, intimorita che il suo creatore potesse dimenticarla, gli urlò: “non ti scordar di me” facendo in modo che lui la chiamasse proprio così.” Raccontò. “Un’altra, molto più tragica, dice che due giovani stavano scambiandosi le promesse attraverso il simbolo di questo fiore, ma lui cadde nel fiume che era alle sue spalle e le gridò tale frase come promessa di eterno amore”. Michele fece una smorfia. “Ammetto che su quest’ultima non ci sono andati molto lontani, ma la vera storia te la racconterò un altro giorno, non ora. Non sembri molto interessato” tagliò corto. “Cosa ti porta qui, Azrael?”  
“Dobbiamo parlare di quanto è successo” rispose allora Zayn, avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Cos’altro c’è da dire? Mi sembra che sia tutto quanto chiaro, no?” replicò l’Arcangelo, avvicinandosi ad un giglio per annusarlo.  
Il suo viso esprimeva beatitudine. Non sembrava nemmeno più il ragazzo che aveva incontrato l’ultima volta, benché fosse ancora nel corpo di Louis. Si vedeva che quella era la sua casa, il suo piccolo Paradiso, il suo regno. Perché nessun cattivo pensiero sembrava turbarlo - ed era così che ci si sente quando si è nel luogo al quale si appartiene, Zayn lo aveva scoperto, entrando in casa Payne.  
“Volevi uccidere Liam, di questo voglio parlare!” lo accusò, allora, avanzando con l’indice puntato. Michele lo guardò con disappunto. “Non dire assurdità, sei tu l’Angelo che osa fare scelte. Io mi apprestavo semplicemente a lasciar correre gli eventi. Lo sai che non decidiamo noi, ma _loro._ O per lo meno in certi casi.” Ironizzò, ridacchiando. Si spostò tre file più in là, raggiungendo le viole bianche e blu e iniziando a cantare un motivetto sconosciuto col semplice intento di confortarle. “Liam aveva deciso di salvare il suo amico e questo gli sarebbe costato la vita, e come vedi, sarebbe stata una sua scelta. Tu, invece, hai deciso di risparmiarli. Entrambi. Tu, fratello mio, hai scelto. Di nuovo” specificò, girandosi per guardarlo mentre strappava un fiore e glielo porgeva infine. “Significano ‘fedeltà’ le viole. E tu sei fedele ad un umano, presto o tardi pagherai come è già avvenuto” spiegò.  
Zayn guardò il fiore blu e poi di nuovo nel viso di quel ragazzo sconosciuto che teneva dentro di sé l’essenza del fratello. Non lo prese, mentre serrava la mascella e a denti stretti “stanne fuori e non avvicinarti più a lui” rispose.  
Louis alzò le mani e poi annuì. “Come vuoi, d’altronde a quella festa stavo portando avanti uno dei miei compiti. Non ero lì per diletto.” Lo beffò.  
Zayn lo fissò ancora per un istante, poi fece dietro front con l’intenzione di andarsene, ora che aveva la promessa che suo fratello non avrebbe più tentato di fermarlo.  
“Azrael, fermati, ti prego. E ascoltami” lo pregò poi. Zayn si fermò senza voltarsi. “Fermati finché sei in tempo. Torna sui tuoi passi e stai lontano da quel ragazzino. Non sarà solo la tua fine a raggiungerti, ma anche la sua” gli spiegò.  
Zayn strinse i pugni e “Della mia, poco mi importa. Ma farò di tutto per salvarlo, quindi stanne fuori non voglio mettermi contro di te. Addio, Mikael” lo salutò, prima di sparire.  
Louis si voltò guardando il suo Eden e sospirò, mentre gli occhi cadevano nuovamente su quella pianta dalle foglie a forma di orecchie di topo. “Pur volendo, mi è impossibile scordarmi di te”.  
  
  
_Lucifero aveva sempre visto di buon cuore la passione per i fiori di suo fratello Michele e spesso si erano ritrovati per parlarne. L’Angelo della Luce gli chiedeva il nome come se non li sapesse e Michele gli raccontava la storia di ognuno di loro, come dovessero essere accuditi e come si riproducessero._  
_“Lo vuoi sapere un segreto?” gli aveva detto un giorno. Lucifero, con una scintilla di puro fuoco nei suoi occhi verdi, annuì sorridendogli, così Michele glielo raccontò: “Nostro padre si è dimenticato di dare il nome ad una di queste meraviglie e io da tempo sto cercandogliene uno adatto.”_  
_“Mostramelo” gli aveva chiesto, allora. E Michele, distendendo il palmo della mano fra loro aveva permesso a un germoglio di quel fiore senza nome di sbocciare. Lucifero l’aveva osservato attentamente e in silenzio, senza cavarci nessun nome che fosse adatto ma, poi, prendendogli entrambe le mani per stringerle nelle proprie, l’aveva guardato in quegli occhi azzurri e gli aveva fatto una promessa: “Glielo troveremo insieme, sarà il nostro segreto” e Michele aveva semplicemente annuito, sorridendo colpito dalle loro mani intrecciate e dal calore che quella promessa aveva scatenato in lui._   


~***~

  
Quando tornò da Liam era mattina e, così come era giunto da lui la prima volta, fece il suo ingresso durante una conversazione.  
“Sei in punizione, Liam!” aveva appena gridato la madre, mentre il padre un po’ orgoglioso del figlio e un po’ in collera con lo stesso, lo fissava da dietro le spalle della moglie. Zayn si accigliò.  
“Uscire di nascosto per partecipare ad una festa senza il permesso, cosa ti è saltato in testa? Non sei mai stato tanto incosciente in vita tua, cosa è successo?” parlò la madre, subito seguita dal marito: “Guarda la catastrofe accaduta, figliolo, poteva accaderti qualcosa di brutto!” rincarò la dose, indicando il giornale.  
Liam aveva la testa china. Per un attimo, forse, aveva creduto di poterla passare liscia. Troppo ottimista, lo era sempre stato.  
Zayn lo guardò confuso, poi fissò i genitori, senza capacitarsi di come essi avessero potuto avere la certezza che il loro figlio fosse a quella festa, ma la voce alla Televisione – che probabilmente raccontava lo stesso fatto in quelle pagine grigie – gli diede la risposta.  
_“Credevo di essere spacciato, quando il barbecue mi è esploso in faccia. Con i ragazzi stavamo scherzando con l’alcool, ma è stato un incidente. Stavamo attenti, nonostante il rischio… ma poi d’improvviso tutto è esploso e io ero lì davanti e… sono svenuto per il colpo, fino a quando non mi sono reso conto che Liam Payne mi stava trascinando fuori dalla casa nonostante stesse rischiando la propria vita! È un eroe! Mi ha salvato!”_  
La voce era quella di Andy e per un momento Zayn ringraziò il cielo che non ricordasse tutto nel dettaglio. Non che potesse parlare di lui o di Michele, considerato che non poteva vederli, ma… lo aveva salvato facendolo volare e da svegli, logica o meno, quello era inspiegabile agli occhi di un essere umano. Per fortuna, non ne aveva parlato e probabilmente nemmeno lo ricordava. Andava bene che ricordasse l’unico salvatore possibile, che lo era stato davvero, sebbene i suoi limiti.  
I genitori guardarono lo schermo e poi di nuovo loro figlio. Il padre aveva ancora quell’espressione orgogliosa mista alla disperazione pura, mentre la madre era colta soltanto da forti spasmi. Alla sola idea di aver potuto perdere il proprio figlio, per una seconda volta, l’aveva fatta controllare nella disperazione.  
“Un eroe, visto?” tentò Liam, cercando di fare ironia in quel momento di tensione. Guardò Zayn e sorrise, ma non ricevette risposta. Zayn, piuttosto, incrociò le braccia al petto e lo fissò serio come chi gli aveva fatto già delle premesse che lui non aveva affatto ascoltato.  
“Un eroe in punizione. Per un mese. La tua unica possibilità di respirare aria al di fuori di questa casa è a scuola. Nient’altro ti è concesso, chiaro?” ululò la madre col dito piantato. Liam annuì semplicemente, fino a quando non si ricordò del Basket: “è per la finale di Basket?” implorò guardando i propri genitori supplicante. “È importante, ci saranno gli osservatori per l’Università!” motivò. I genitori esitarono. “Ne riparleremo. Ora vai a prepararti per la scuola” conclusero, indicandogli le scale per raggiungere il piano di sopra ed eseguire i loro ordini.  
Liam non li fece attendere molto, si alzò dalla propria sedia e mentre lanciava un’ultima occhiata verso Zayn, puntò le scale e salì fino alla sua camera, dove si chiuse dentro.  
Quando si voltò verso il letto, non saltò di sorpresa nel trovarci vicino l’Angelo. Ormai non sapeva più sorprenderlo, era lui, piuttosto, a prevedere ogni sua mossa.  
“Ora mi dirai che me l’avevi detto e blablabla” esclamò, gettandosi subito dentro l’armadio. Zayn lo studiò con attenzione, inclinando appena il capo.  
“Da quanto tempo pensi che io sia pesante, Liam?” gli domandò. Liam si voltò a guardarlo con aria scioccata: “Ora non fare il permaloso” esclamò. “Da mai” continuò. “Ma il tuo sguardo mi sta urlando proprio questo: te l’avevo detto” precisò.  
“Perché io ti avevo detto di non andarci, per davvero” replicò. “Così Andy sarebbe morto!” urlò un po’ troppo, girandosi verso l’Angelo con una maglietta e un jeans tra le mani.  
Zayn deviò il suo sguardo. Non parlò, perché sarebbe stato fin troppo sincero nel dire che di quel ragazzo poco gli importava.  
“Allora, tuo fratello mi vuole morto?” cambiò argomento, scegliendone un altro estremamente delicato.  
Zayn tornò a guardarlo e negò. “Non si farà più vedere” spiegò, ma la sua era più una speranza.  
“E Louis?”  
Zayn pensò che il corpo di quel ragazzo era ancora nelle mani di Michele, ma nonostante questo non sapeva le sue sorti, perciò fece spallucce. “Non lo so”.  
Liam iniziò a prepararsi, svestendosi e rivestendosi velocemente. “Quanto odio questa tua solita risposta…” biascicò, poi, inserendo con fretta nello zaino libri e quaderni. “Come?”  
“ _Non lo so”_ lo imitò, prima di guardarlo duramente per l’ultima volta, piantato vicino alla porta della sua stanza e uscendo indispettito.  
Zayn rimase a guardare quella porta per qualche minuto, sentendosi afflitto; lui voleva parlargli di quel casto bacio, di cui il ricordo non aveva smesso mai di tormentarlo, ma ora che avevano finito per bisticciare, se ne rimase lì, inebetito a fissare il nulla, domandandosi cosa avesse fatto per finire a litigare di nuovo con Liam.  
  
  
Liam tornò nel pomeriggio, senza parlare con nessuno. Si infilò nella propria stanza con una mela tra le mani. Lasciò lo zaino a terra e si tuffò sul letto a pancia all’aria. Morse la mela, mentre pensava a quella strana giornata.  
Era stata per molti aspetti diversa dal solito. Danielle si era comportava come se nulla fosse accaduto durante la festa, così nuovamente Liam si era ritrovato a lasciarla. Stavolta senza lasciare spazio a qualsiasi tipo di dubbio che potesse farla fraintendere. Era stanco, dopotutto, di portare avanti una situazione dalla quale non traeva nessun beneficio. Se una volta gli bastava baciarla e farci sesso, ora nemmeno quello sembrava più _funzionare._ “E con chi pensi andrò al ballo, da sola?” gli aveva urlato lei, disperata. Al ballo, Liam, non ci aveva nemmeno pensato.  
“In ogni caso non ci sarei nemmeno venuto“ visto che era in punizione. E Danielle uscì dalla sua vita con il suono della sua voce che gridava ogni sorta di maledizione. Se era una strega, Liam era spacciato.  
A mensa, Sandy era stato più carino e disponibile del solito. Avevano parlato delle tattiche da utilizzare per la finale e, forse per la prima vera volta, erano stati amici. In molti, poi, avevano incominciato a chiamarlo ‘eroe’, dandogli modo a fine giornata di fargli credere che grazie a quanto era successo, ora tutti nutrivano per lui una sorta di rispetto. Tutti, compreso Sandy.  
Per Liam, però, erano importanti due cose soltanto: che potesse giocare alla finale e che facesse pace con Zayn.  
L’Angelo, tuttavia, non si fece trovare quando il ragazzino tornò a scuola e Liam, in silenzio, senza farlo capire a nessuno – anche se nessuno avrebbe potuto insospettirsi – lo aveva aspettato fino a notte fonda.  
  
Liam era al computer, stanco e assonnato, mentre visitava la pagina di un college. Si era quasi deciso di mettersi a letto e desistere all’idea di risolvere con l’Angelo, quando voltandosi verso l’armadio lo trovò lì, in piedi, ad attendere un suo cenno.  
Liam saltò sulla sedia e si toccò il petto, respirando rumorosamente. “Dannazione, da quando sei lì?”  
Zayn abbozzò un sorriso. “Tanto da sapere che non hai avuto la tentazione di visitare dei siti porno” lo burlò.  
Liam sgranò gli occhi e arrossì. “Dimmi che non puoi renderti invisibile e che non mi hai mai osservato in _quei_ momenti” si augurò.  
Zayn abbassò il capo e si avvicinò al letto, ridacchiando. “Non appena ho capito a cosa servisse, non sono rimasto a guardare, puoi star tranquillo”.  
Liam tossicchiò imbarazzato. “Ed esattamente quanto ci hai impiegato a capirlo?” Insomma, pensare di essere osservato in quei particolari momenti era l’incubo di qualsiasi adolescente – e non – tutte quelle domande erano abbastanza ovvie.  
Zayn si sedette sul letto e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “Poco” disse malizioso.  
“Ora ti arrabbierai di nuovo con me?” domandò subito dopo.  
Liam lo fissò serio, lasciandosi scivolare addosso tutta quella futile preoccupazione e sorrise, negando.  
“Volevo scusarmi, stamattina ero nervoso: ero appena stato messo in punizione e me la sono presa con te” spiegò.  
Zayn annuì. “Devo dirti una cosa, Liam. Ma spero che tu non te la prenda nuovamente con me…”  
Zayn aveva il viso abbassato, così se ne accorse subito quando Liam, girandosi con la sedia dalla sua parte, gli si avvicinò per afferrargli le mani. “Dimmi tutto, ti prometto che non mi arrabbierò”.  
Zayn voleva seriamente parlargli del bacio, perché anche se era stato celere e probabilmente l’altro nemmeno lo ricordava, per lui era stato importante. Ma prima di tutto, lo sapeva, veniva la sincerità.  
Si era detto che per il bene di Liam era stato meglio non essere sempre sincero, ma arrivato a quel punto non sapeva più a cosa credere. Quando aprì bocca per palesare ciò per cui aveva ponderato per tutto il giorno, prevalse qualcosa di prettamente umano: l’istinto.  
“Non sono stato sempre sincero con te e se ho mentito, l’ho fatto per proteggerti.” Prevenne, stupendosi delle sue stesse parole. “Tempo fa andai a parlare con uno dei miei fratelli, tu lo conoscerai come il Male, ma il suo nome è Lucifero e…”  
Liam sgranò gli occhi di fronte a quell’esitazione. “Oh, quindi esiste pure lui…” commentò, interrompendolo. Zayn annuì. “Oh, sì, esiste. Vedi, lui è stato l’unico oltre me a compiere una decisione secondo libero arbitrio e quindi credevo potesse essermi utile per capire cosa fosse accaduto con te quando io- beh- ho deciso di cambiare il tuo Fato. Questo è successo poco prima di tornare da te, dopo che non c’ero stato per tre anni, e non perché è stato capace di darmi una risposta ma perché ho intuito dal suo discorso che eri in pericolo, a causa mia, e dovevo proteggerti” spiegò.  
Liam annuì: “Cosa ti ha raccontato?”. Zayn esitò, fissando le mani ancora in quelle di Liam. Gli accarezzò con l’indice il dorso della mano e con il pollice il palmo e sorrise lievemente. “Una volta non potevo percepire la tua pelle. Credevo di poterlo fare perché conoscevo la consistenza della mia, ma soltanto adesso so che non era così, perché la sento. È morbida, qui – e carezzò con l’indice – e piena di calli sui palmi a causa degli allenamenti. E sento e provo tante altre cose, grazie a te. E tu… e tu mi vedi a causa mia” spiegò. “Mi ha detto questo. Sei in pericolo perché togliendoti dal braccio della morte, ti ho ceduto una parte di me, chiedendo in cambio un po’ di te”.  
Liam cercò il suo sguardo, abbassando il collo e chiedendo silenziosamente di guardarlo. “Hey, okay che sono un po’ scemo, ma questo l’avevo capito da un po’ di tempo, eh?!” esclamò, sorridendogli.  
Zayn si accigliò. “Dovevo spiegarmi in qualche modo il fatto che tu dovessi andare in bagno, fossi allergico al polline e tanto altro!” continuò. “Certo, non avevo pensato al fatto che anche tu mi avessi dato qualche _dono_ in cambio, ma in effetti ha senso. Perché non hai potuto dirmelo prima, scusa?”  
Zayn lo guardò con cipiglio. “Liam, non conosco il tuo punto di vista ma tutto ciò non è un bene! Ti ho messo in pericolo per un’azione puramente egoistica e ora non ho la minima idea di come venirne a capo e metterti al sicuro. Michele- Mio fratello, non me lo ha detto chiaramente, ma crede che dietro a tutto questo ci sia Lucifero e lo credo anch’io, per questo ho taciuto inizialmente, avevo paura che farti sapere la verità avrebbe fatto scattare l’ennesima molla del suo piano, ma ora non posso più tacere perché Michele, pur di fermare Lucifero, sarebbe disposto a tutto”.  
Liam annuì impercettibilmente. “Anche uccidere me- oh, okay.” Commentò. “Scommetto che in tutto questo c’è di mezzo un trascorso brutale tra Michele e Lucifero, o no?” ironizzò.  
Zayn annuì. “Ovviamente”.  
“Di cosa si tratta?” domandò curioso l’essere umano. Zayn fece spallucce: “Hai presente la caduta di Lucifero?”  
“Oh no” esclamò Liam. “Oh sì…” replicò Zayn. “Nessuno sa cosa sia successo esattamente, ma in molti spesso raccontano di quel dì, come uno dei più brutti per nostro padre e per Michele. Vincendo su Lucifero, lo hanno perso definitivamente e tutto è cambiato.”  
“Cosa voleva Lucifero?” domandò Liam. Zayn sorrise “inizialmente, il suo desiderio era quello di essere libero di compiere scelte a dispetto dei voleri di nostro padre” Liam si irrigidì, temendo forse per la prima volta della sorte di Zayn. “Col tempo ha perso il controllo dei suoi stessi desideri. Michele era al suo fianco, in quella scelta, ma poi…” Zayn esitò abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo.  
“Poi?”  
“Quando capì che Lucifero, per essere veramente libero, voleva prendere il posto di nostro padre, gli voltò le spalle. Fu tutto veloce e improvviso. Sai quel momento in cui pensi che il male avrà la meglio e accade l’imprevedibile che cambia le sorti? Ecco, è successo questo… Si dice che sia stata la prima volta che nostro padre abbia pianto sia per gioia che dolore, al tempo stesso”.  
  
  
_C’era solo una persona che poteva trascinare i suoi piani nella catastrofe, ma se aveva sempre pensato a ogni minimo dettaglio e aveva messo in discussione tutti e tutto, non lo aveva mai fatto per chi, invece, si ritrovò a tradirlo._  
_Lucifero, infatti, sapeva che il loro padre non avrebbe mai avuto la forza di esiliare le sue due creazioni più belle, perciò finché a contrastarlo fossero stati entrambi, era sicuro della riuscita del suo piano._  
_Dio, d’altra parte, se era cosciente della caparbietà di uno, era stato soprattutto fiducioso della fedeltà dell’altro, quindi non aveva fatto altro che attendere. Attese fino al momento in cui Michele non decise davvero di voltare le spalle al proprio fratello e ai suoi folli ideali, per tornare sulla via della ragione, per tornare da lui._  
_Accadde d’improvviso, ma chi ne fu più sorpreso fu soltanto Lucifero. Quando Michele gli diede le spalle, agli sgoccioli dalla fine e dalla loro vittoria, e preferì il padre, Lucifero lo arrestò afferrandolo per un polso e lo voltò, guardandolo disperato._  
_Non poteva tradirlo proprio lui, per questo non aveva mai avuto dubbi sulla sua fedeltà._  
_Aveva sempre creduto che il loro fosse un unico desidero, ma la cosa che imparò quel giorno, dopo la caduta, fu che era solo, solo in tutto: a credere che volessero e provassero le stesse cose; il solo ad essere punito per un sogno che aveva visto realizzarsi grazie ad entrambi._  
_Eppure era solo a perdere. Era solo._  
_“Perché?” gli aveva domandato, semplicemente. Michele gli aveva sorriso appena. “Scelgo di non scegliere, fratello. Arrenditi anche tu e nostro padre di perdonerà”._  
_Lucifero sgranò i suoi meravigliosi occhi che per la prima volta non sembrarono più scaltri e vispi ma colti da sincera paura e profondo risentimento. Paura di non saper vivere senza essere al fianco di suo fratello; risentimento, perché era stato tradito dall’unica persona di cui si era sempre fidato sinceramente._  
_Erano nati per essere una cosa sola e ora il loro legame si stata piegando e distruggendo senza che ci fosse alcun modo per rimediare._  
_Poi, trovando un margine di ragionevolezza, sorrise anche lui e, lasciandogli il braccio, gli mostrò il palmo, mentre fioriva un germoglio._  
_“Non ti scordar di me” gli disse calmo e imperscrutabile, mentre quel fiore, il loro piccolo e unico segreto, svolazzava dalla sua mano a quella di Michele._  
_Si guardavano e in silenzio, con quel gesto, Lucifero agì: perché lui aveva scelto di scegliere._  
_E con quelle ultime parole pronunciate in un soffio di vento, l’Angelo della Luce cadde verso la Terra e sprofondò oltre essa, finendo in quella che sarebbe stata sia prigione e sia regno, l’unico luogo in grado di contenere la sola creazione di Dio che, sfidandolo, era giunta a un passo dal riuscirci._  
  
  
“Ieri sono andato a parlare con Michele” continuò Zayn. Liam lo guardò sfacciato: “Non lo avrai minacciato di starmi alla larga, vero?” sperò.  
Zayn annuì “non credo che lo farà...” borbottò.  
“Che testone che sei, ovvio che non lo farà!” lo rimproverò, acciuffando velocemente i capelli neri dell’Angelo per spettinarglieli. Zayn lo afferrò per i polsi e lo guardò disperatamente. “Non so che fare, Liam. Io- io ho combinato un casino, non avrei dovuto- io-” balbettò.  
Liam si mosse, con i polsi ancora bloccati dalle mani di Zayn, per afferrargli il viso e costringerlo a guardarlo in viso: “Ogni scelta comporta delle conseguenze. Se si è abbastanza coraggiosi da compierle, bisogna anche esserlo per tutto ciò che ne segue. Quando hai deciso di non farmi morire magari non immaginavi tutto questo, ma è accaduto, Zayn. Avresti potuto non fare niente, ma qualcosa ti ha detto che dovevi reagire. Lo stesso che ha mosso Lucifero a compiere le sue azioni, credo. Io non dico che hai sbagliato, io dico che hai osato. E credo in te e nelle tue scelte, perché probabilmente avrei fatto lo stesso, ma molto prima. Quindi se ci sarà una punizione perché qualcun altro lo considererà uno sbaglio, va bene, lo affronteremo insieme. Non ti abbandonerò, intesi?” gli disse in un sussurro pieno di fiducia e promesse.  
Zayn lo guardò meravigliato. Accadeva spesso che Liam riuscisse a dire le parole giuste per sorprenderlo ma questo non aveva mai fatto in modo che risultasse ovvio ai suoi occhi il fatto che quel ragazzino, ormai non più tanto piccolo, potesse riuscirci ancora.  
“Devo dirti un’altra cosa, a proposito di questo” disse poco dopo. “Lucifero mi ha detto che questa cosa tra noi, il fatto che uno abbia dell’altro un po’ della sua essenza, ha scatenato un processo di unificazione. Siamo legati e interdipendenti. Così quello che succede a me…”  
“Potrebbe accadere anche a me” continuò Liam, stupito. “Ecco, questo ora mi fa capire la tua ossessione nel volermi proteggere. Ma- allora anch’io devo proteggere te!” esclamò. Zayn sorrise e annuì. “Da te stesso, però” continuò come fosse un rimprovero scherzoso. “Smettila di avere segreti con me, altrimenti non sopravvivremo molto a lungo!” lo minacciò. Zayn annuì.  
“Nessun segreto?” chiese. Perché in effetti ne aveva ancora uno da tirare fuori dalla sua bocca e che, forse, più di tutti, aveva paura di dire ad alta voce.  
“Nemmeno uno. Ne hai ancora?” Liam rabbrividì al pensiero che l’Angelo lo tenesse all’oscuro di chissà quali altri terribili segreti.  
Zayn annuì. “Ce n’è uno, sì” biascicò, d’improvviso imbarazzato. “Avanti, spara” esclamò con veemenza l’altro. “Sono preparato a tutt-” tentò di continuare, cercando di rassicurarlo. Ma Zayn prese subito la parola e, sorprendendolo, “non smetto di pensare al bacio di ieri sera” sputò fuori e, proprio come fosse il proiettile venuto fuori da una pistola ora fumante, colpì il petto di Liam che cominciò a battere irregolare, come fosse sul punto di arrestarsi a quel colpo mortale ma al tempo stesso avesse voglia di sopravvivere per dimostrargli che quel segreto era un po’ anche suo. “Oh” disse soltanto.  
Non era ferito, ma sorpreso… sì, lo era tanto.  
Lo ricordava, eccome se lo ricordava, ma aveva creduto, spingendolo via a ritroso quando questo aveva tentato di risalire tra i mille pensieri, che per l’altro non doveva essere stato importante. Ora, però, che era chiaro il contrario, Liam non aveva più parole, né alcuna giustificazione.  
“Oh” ripeté. Zayn guardò altrove, incapace di sostenere quella situazione. Poi “avevi detto tu di non avere più segreti” si giustificò.  
Liam esitò ancora un momento, poi a quelle parole iniziò a ridere istericamente. “Scommetto-” disse tra le risa. “Che- beh- vuoi una spiegazione…”  
“Io credevo che nemmeno te lo ricordassi, eri un tantino brillo” disse mogio. “Ma più che una spiegazione vorrei sapere se- insomma- cosa-” incespicò. Dopotutto, non era abituato a quei tipi di affari. Avrebbe potuto parlare delle questioni familiari per più di un’ora, ma per un bacio, la lingua di Zayn sembrava intrecciarsi in un nodo molto complicato da sciogliere.  
Liam ridacchiò, teso e nervoso. “È da un po’ che volevo farlo” ammise Liam, velocemente, senza troppi giri di parole. Zayn lo guardò sorpreso. “Davvero?” sembrava contento. Eppure la distanza e le liti sembravano dirgli il contrario.  
“Sì, beh, più la mia mente ci pensava e più il mio corpo tentava di scappare all’evidenza. Poi, in quel momento, sarà stata l’euforia o il pensiero che non ci potessero essere altri modi, col fatto dell’incendio, e così io… il mio corpo ha agito istintivamente. Mi dispiace, devo averti confuso e inorridito…”  
Zayn si accigliò. “Inorridito? No… affatto! A me… io- oh, dannazione” esclamò imbarazzato. Liam sorrise contento. “Ti è piaciuto?”  
“Lo volevo, Liam” ammise infine. “Lo volevo anche se non ci avevo mai pensato chiaramente. Lo volevo ma non avrei mai osato farlo per primo perché, insomma…”  
“È complicato” intervenne per lui, il ragazzo. Zayn annuì.  
Poi si guardarono e fu tutto naturale, quasi esplicito, il volere ancora di più, a tal punto da non dirselo.  
C’erano un’infinità di problematiche fuori da quella stanza, ma in quel momento tutto ciò che sembrava davvero importare era scoprire cosa fosse l’amore, il grande punto interrogativo che da anni entrambi cercavano di capire.  
E così fecero un tentativo di scoprirlo, assieme, attraverso un bacio. Si avvicinarono piano, colmando quell’esile distanza che li divideva.  
Quando furono a un centimetro di distanza, l’uno dalle labbra della altro, erano emozionati. Se Liam era convinto di essere già pratico in quel tipo di affari, aveva appena fatto una scoperta sensazionale: non lo era affatto. Mentre Zayn, beh, camminava su un campo minato ma mai un tale pericolo gli era sembravo più eccitante.  
Fu proprio lui a colmare la distanza e a lambire con la bocca un labbro di Liam, conoscendone finalmente la consistenza, nel modo in cui la prima volta non era stata capace di fare.  
Non ci fu nemmeno la fretta, questa volta, anche se entrambi non vedevano l’ora di scoprire quale tipo di emozione ne sarebbe derivata, come se stessero per aprire il vaso di Pandora per svelarne ogni segreto.  
Esitò su quelle labbra, con un bacio casto. Fu quello il momento per Liam di mostrargli il resto. Lo afferrò nuovamente in viso con entrambe le mani e si avvicinò a lui col petto, mentre schiudeva le labbra e insinuava la sua lingua nella bocca dell’Angelo.  
Fu lento, parsimonioso, come se seguissero le tappe di una ricerca del tesoro senza alcuna mappa. Ma erano come preparati a ogni tipo di sorpresa, che accoglievano a braccia aperte.  
Quello che scoppiò, mentre si baciavano, fu il desiderio. Si divisero appena, soltanto per approfondire di nuovo. Zayn tenne gli occhi aperti, perché così credeva di conoscere di più, ma poi si buttò nella scoperta di quelle sensazione, che non solo sembravano circondarlo ma coinvolgerlo internamente, e chiuse gli occhi.  
Vide la sua opera d’arte. Non vide mai tanto bene come in quel momento. E se fino a quel momento aveva creduto che solo il padre fosse capace di rendere la perfezione percepibile, dovette ricredersi: quel bacio era una loro creazione ed era perfetto.  
Si ritrovò ad ansimare, mentre entrambi si tiravano in piedi per avvicinarsi più di quanto già non fossero. E si cinsero con le braccia, abbracciandosi non solo con esse ma con tutto il corpo.  
Il sapore di Liam era tanto diverso quanto simile a quello di Zayn. Complementare, trovò poi la parola adatta per descriverlo.  
Era il suo primo bacio, ma sapeva che, con quell’essere umano, d’ora in avanti, se ne fossero susseguiti altri, sarebbero stati tutti con quella carica coinvolgente di passione e dolcezza.  
In un momento pensò perché non lo avesse fatto prima e perché avesse aspettato tanto tempo, per baciare qualcuno, ma quando Liam ansimò, come poco prima aveva fatto egli stesso, sopraggiungendo con le mani nei suoi capelli per stringerli e spingerlo maggiormente sulla sua bocca, capì che aveva atteso tutto quel tempo perché non vi era nessun altra anima, sulla Terra e in ogni altro luogo esistente, capace di fargli desiderare un contatto così intimo.  
Solo Liam. Nella sua esistenza, avrebbe baciato solo quelle labbra. E le sue sarebbero appartenute solo a quell’essere umano.  
Al sorgere di quei pensieri, però, anche qualcosa si _svegliò_ per la prima volta, in una reazione che non aveva mai provato prima. Perciò si allontanò velocemente da Liam, credendo di aver sbagliato qualcosa.  
Liam gemette frustrato e rimase impalato laddove era rimasto, mentre baciava e si lasciava baciare dall’Angelo. Aprì gli occhi, incapace di capire cosa fosse successo e guardò la reazione di Zayn: lo fissava con gli occhi sgranati e impaurito.  
“Che succede?” ma non ci fu bisogno di una risposta, quando _la_ vide. Si tappò la bocca e trattenne una risata.  
“Liam… devo andare in bagno” tentò Zayn, considerato che era l’unica soluzione _possibile._ Liam rise apertamente e negò, avvicinandosi a lui.  
“È imbarazzante dovertelo spiegare, Zayn, ma quella cosa non significa che devi andare in bagno” ironizzò, abbracciandolo. Zayn tentò di spingerlo via, per evitare di fargli sentire quel _rigonfiamento duro_ che tanto lo imbarazzava, ma Liam lo strinse ancora più forte a sé, dimostrandogli che col tempo e con tanto allenamento era diventato abbastanza forte da sapersi confrontare con la sua forza.  
“È normale, calmati. È tutto normale.” Tentò di rassicurarlo. “Se smetti di agitarti e provi a stare attento a ogni dettaglio, ti accorgerai che stiamo avendo le stesse _reazioni”_ gli spiegò sottilmente. Zayn lo guardò con cipiglio, ma si calmò quel tanto da restargli abbracciato.  
Capì e con espressione sorpresa “oh” esclamò. Liam ridacchiò ancora e annuì. “Eh, già. È tutto normale. Cioè, per gli umani lo è. Non so per gli Angeli. In realtà, credevo foste tutti asessuati, ma da quando ho scoperto che devi andare in bagno tutte le mie certezze sono crollate” spiegò ironicamente. “In ogni caso, credo che tutto ciò sia possibile per quella parte di me che risiede in te”  
Zayn annuì, inizialmente, voleva dargli tante spiegazioni ma non aveva alcuna capacità di esprimersi. Poi negò. “Non è solo per quello” intervenne alla fine. “Non è solo perché c’è la tua umanità in me. Io ti voglio…” si espresse quasi fremendo.  
Liam sorrise imbarazzato. “Ti voglio anch’io, e non è solo perché c’è un po’ di essenza angelica in me” convenne. Si sorrisero, facendolo entrambi in modo nuovo: c’era malizia intrisa a una innaturale tenerezza che fece sciogliere ogni inibizione fra loro.  
Tornarono a baciarsi, scoprendo che esisteva un altro tipo di velocità nel farlo: quella della bramosità di appartenersi.  
“Io non so cosa sto facendo” esclamò l’Angelo, tra quei baci e quelle carezze, provocando l’ennesima risata di Liam. “Perché io sì, eh?” fu la risposta, mentre si avvicinano al letto.  
“Sicuramente hai più consapevolezza di me. Lo hai già fatto…” Zayn lo guardò, mentre si sdraiavano sul materasso. Liam negò velocemente: “Non con te e, fidati, è tutta un’altra cosa. Tu sei sicuro di ciò che stiamo facendo?” domandò, impaurito all’idea che Zayn potesse fare retromarcia in qualsiasi momento, contro il proprio volere che, palesemente, esprimeva la voglia di continuare fino alla fine.  
“Per niente, ma- ricordi il discorso di quel film che ti è piaciuto tanto? Dice: “ _dimentica il cervello e ascolta il cuore”_ perché se non tenterai mai nella vita, allora non l’avrai mai vissuta. E io voglio farlo, voglio viverti anche se non sono sicuro di nulla di ciò che stiamo facendo” spiegò, baciandolo ancora e ancora, mentre parlava. Sdraiato sopra di lui, con le loro tensioni tesissime nel basso ventre, era stato difficile parlare con raziocino, ma alla fine ci era riuscito.  
Liam socchiuse gli occhi, mentre Zayn gli carezzava i capelli, e lo pensò come fosse un pensiero semplice. Amore. Ecco, cos’era, e se da sempre gli era sembrato intricato, ora niente era più semplice ai suoi occhi.  
“Tu sei sicuro di ciò che stiamo facendo?” gli domandò, a sua volta, Zayn.  
Liam sorrise, aprendo gli occhi. Guardò le labbra del suo Angelo e annuì. Zayn sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso. “Amore” gli soffiò sulla bocca. “Stiamo facendo l’Amore, Zayn”.   


_I gave you all that you feel and everything you hold dear  
Even the book in your pocket  
You are the sun and the light you are the freedom I fight  
God will do nothing to stop  
The origin is you  
You're the origin of love_ 7

  
Non ci sono più parole per spiegare quanto avvenne. Ci furono sguardi, baci e altre scoperte che li lasciarono senza nemmeno un vocabolo da utilizzare; e si colmarono come solo quel mistero chiamato Amore era sempre stato capace di fare. Tuttavia, spiegarlo sarebbe come tentare di capire il senso della vita e assieme ad esso il senso dell’Amore: semplice a farlo, certo, ma del tutto inutile e fuorviante tentare di descriverlo.  
In casi come questi, difatti, bisogna solo tacere.   


  
_You kiss on me, tug on me,_  
_rub on me, jump on me,_  
_You bang on me, beat on me,_  
_hit on me, let go on me,_  
_You let go on me._ 8  


  
Ci fu un momento, però, che rovesciò tutta quella perfezione - perché ogni cosa perfetta è macchiata sempre d’imperfezione.  
Accadde in un battito di ciglia: aveva trattenuto il respiro, dopo aver ansimato, e teso tutti i muscoli mentre spingeva dentro di Liam, prima di sentirsi risucchiato dal suo stesso ombelico.  
Avvenne nel momento in cui Zayn sopraggiunse, come la metafora più comune al mondo spiega, davanti alle porte del paradiso. Ma, per l’Angelo, non fu soltanto una metafora.  
Nello stesso istante in cui egli si ritrovò a percepire per la prima volta il peccaminoso piacere che aveva esiliato Adamo ed Eva dall’Eden, a sentirsi folgorato da esso e così spregiudicato da volerlo provare a pieno, grazie alle attenzioni di Liam che in ogni attimo aveva avuto la premura di fargli cogliere ogni impercettibile emozione… sì, proprio in quel preciso istante, senza parole e colto d’improvviso, si ritrovò davanti agli occhi del suo Creatore.  
“Figlio mio, non c’era momento più adatto per ritrovarci, vero?” furono le parole che udì, dette da una voce gioviale e canzonatoria.  
Zayn si guardò, completamente spaesato. Aveva la vista annebbiata e i sensi intorpiditi. Capì immediatamente che bloccare quel tipo di emozioni proprio in quel momento era la peggiore delle sofferenze.  
Si trovavano fra le nuvole di un cielo chissà quanto lontano da Liam.  
Suo padre lo guardava con occhi ilari, di chi aveva programmato quell’incontro, in quel preciso modo, chissà da quanti secoli, aspettandosi esattamente di provare quel tipo di divertimento. Perché Dio era divertito: i suoi occhi allegri e il suo sorriso spiritoso glielo garantivano.  
Resosi conto in che stato egli si presentava davanti al padre, tentò di coprirsi soltanto in un secondo momento, chiaramente imbarazzato.  
“Vedi, questa è una tipica reazione umana. È curioso che tu ti senta imbarazzato di fronte a chi ti ha creato e ti conosce meglio di chiunque altro, non trovi?” si burlò di lui. “Ma in ogni caso, se non ti fa sentire a tuo agio” continuò e schioccò le dita. “Ecco fatto” e Zayn fu nuovamente vestito.  
“Padre” Zayn si inchinò al suo cospetto, abbassando il capo, profondamente imbarazzato. Il buon umore di quell’uomo, tuttavia, non lo rendeva impaurito.  
E poi era pronto a tutto, non si pentiva di nulla, solo di non aver agito prima. Ma così, almeno, aveva potuto godere di più attimi assieme a Liam e, quindi, non si dispiaceva nemmeno dell’attesa.  
“Suvvia, figliolo, alzati ed evitiamo queste inutili convenzioni” lo ammonì lui. Rise, poi, e fu come udire un coro cantare un Inno alla sua gloria.  
Zayn non era più mortificato. Si alzò, teso, e sperò soltanto che la sua _caduta_ negli inferi avvenissimo nel modo più veloce possibile. Era disposto ad ogni tipo di atrocità, ora che aveva provato la peggiore: dividersi da Liam nel momento più intimo e bello che avesse mai vissuto in tutta la sua esistenza.  
“Smettila di farti simili paranoie, Zayn, non verrai punito _da me.”_ Furono poi le parole capaci di sorprenderlo. Guardò il padre scettico ed esitò. “Ma… allora perché sono qui?” chiese.  
Dio gli si fece più vicino e lo accolse con una pacca sulla spalla. Poi “la domanda giusta è: come ci siamo arrivati a tutto questo?” e rise ancora.  
Zayn lo guardò accigliato e per un attimo si perse in quei grandi occhioni blu a tal punto da domandarsi se tutto ciò fosse reale o frutto della sua sfrenata fantasia. “Non capisco” biascicò.  
“Vieni, facciamo un po’ di allenamento sulle nuvole” fu la richiesta del padre. Solo in quel momento notò la tavola da surf, bianca strisciata di blu con un sole sulla punta di essa.  
E quando alzò lo sguardo sul volto del padre, notò anche un paio di pantaloncini corti e il suo petto nudo e glabro.  
Era a bocca aperta: se stava sognando, doveva aver mangiato qualcosa di pesante perché tutto si stava facendo troppo surreale.  
“Ti unisci a me?” lo invitò il padre, mentre ondeggiava su quella forma gassosa con maestria e disinvoltura. “Adoro il surf!” esclamò con ardore, ridendo ancora più forte.  
Zayn rimase a guardarlo per qualche secondo, grattandosi il capo e finendo per scompigliare di più la sua chioma scura.  
“Credevo di aver scatenato la tua ira, padre” gli disse. “Oh, affatto, figliolo! Ma non mi stupisco. Tutto ciò è nato per un enorme incomprensione da parte tua” gli disse. Poi scivolò dalla tavola, rimanendo sulla tavola, e gli fu di nuovo vicino, sospeso nel nulla di quel cielo azzurro e limpido come quegli occhi che inevitabilmente era ricolmi di amore e pazienza.  
“Hai sempre creduto di non essere libero di compiere scelte prese di tua spontanea volontà, quando io non ho mai imposto una regola tanto ferrea. Il tuo essere umano ha avuto totalmente ragione nel dirti che nell’osare non c’è nulla di sbagliato. Ti ho creato non perché mi dava noia fare il tuo compito, ma perché ci fosse qualcuno oltre me coscienzioso nell’avere un ruolo tanto importante. Mi aspettavo questa tua decisione da secoli, ormai, ma al tempo stesso sapevo che sarebbe accaduto soltanto dal tuo incontro con Liam. Oh, quel caro ragazzo. Con lui devo averci messo troppo amore e guarda che fiorellino intelligente che è venuto fuori” si congratulò da solo.  
“Mi stai dicendo che ti aspettavi che io lo salvassi?” domandò.  
Non era possibile.  
“Affatto! Mi aspettavo che tu compiessi una scelta: oltre alla sua salvezza, c’erano altre mille strade che avresti potuto compiere. Tu hai scelto quella più umana: la speranza che meritasse di meglio. E, infatti, gli sei capitato tu nella vita…” affermò, sorridendogli teneramente, come solo un padre è capace di fare guardando un figlio.  
Zayn lo fissò, sentendosi sempre più perso. “Temo di non capire ancora, padre. Perché allora Lucifero è stato punito? Anche lui ha compiuto una scelta e-” tentò di spiegare, ma il padre lo fermò nuovamente.  
“Io non ho punito tuo fratello per la scelta compiuta, ma per le conseguenze che essa ha comportato. Credeva di non essere libero, sotto la guida del mio volere, e ha scelto una fra le mille strade che avrebbe potuto percorrere per esserlo: sfidarmi per ottenere il mio posto. Ma ci sono tanti modi per essere liberi, non trovi?” parlò dolcemente, e ogni parola pareva una carezza fatta sul suo viso turbato. Zayn annuì.  
“Ma Michele…” tentò.  
“Tuo fratello agisce ancora per tentare di farsi perdonare. Crede che riportare tutto all’ordine iniziale sia la soluzione per non ricadere in quello stesso errore che lo ha visto partecipe, secoli fa”.  
L’Angelo della morte annuì ancora. “Perché sono qui?”  
“Perché volevo dirti la verità, figliolo. Avevo questa curiosità nei tuoi confronti e per quanto ti è successo, tale da crescere ogni secondo sempre di più. Cosa hai provato? Puoi raccontarmelo? Cosa si prova a vivere una passione così forte che ti fa andare oltre il pericolo di uno sbandamento? Quanto è forte questo desiderio di amore che ti spinge contro ogni avversità, abbattendole?”  
Riempirlo di domande non fu congeniale per quella mente ancora confusa, così Zayn si prese del tempo per riflettere. Dio tornò ad allontanarsi su quella tavola da surf fatta per cavalcare delle nuvole calme, mentre attendeva pazientemente.  
“Sai, a volte credo che si provi lo stesso cavalcando le onde in un mare agitato, aperto e disponibile a ogni pericolo. Ciò che mi ha spinto ad osservarti, è proprio questo: semplice curiosità” continuò il Creatore.  
E Zayn si rallegrò a quelle parole, perché se per anni si era sentito diverso da tutti, ora scopriva di non esserlo affatto. Probabilmente c’era chi riusciva a nasconderla bene, ma ogni creatura esistente era stata creata con quella caratteristica. Anche suo padre era curioso e, ora, si riconosceva in lui come suo simile.  
“Non sai quanto questo mi consoli, padre” spiegò inizialmente. “Per anni ho temuto di essere nato sbagliato perché per lo stesso tempo credevo di non dover essere curioso.” Continuò. “Ma mi dispiace dirti, ora, dopo che mi hai dato tanto, che non ci sono parole per descrivere cosa si prova e quale sia il motivo che mi spinge a non aver paura di affrontare qualsiasi tipo di avversità. O meglio, il mio è stato Liam, ma non credo che sia così per tutti. Ognuno, alla curiosità, ha una risposta diversa.” Concluse.  
Dio lo guardò con meraviglia, poi sorrise. “Lo capisco perfettamente” rispose. “La soluzione si ha con la sola pratica” disse serafico.  
Zayn annuì, sorridendo e distendendo ogni preoccupazione.  
“Vieni, cavalca con me un po’ di nuvole e facciamo finta di scoprire qual è l’ebbrezza del mare” lo invitò, ma Zayn abbassò il capo e “In realtà, padre, vorrei tornare dal ragazzo… si starà chiedendo che fine abbia fatto e-”  
“Certo, certo.” Replicò, interrompendolo. La conversazione, tuttavia, non era finita. E la parte peggiore venne proprio in quel momento: “Devo avvertirti, però, di una cosa, prima che vai” premise. Zayn lo osservò guardingo.  
“Non posso fermare tuo fratello Michele, così come non posso fermare te. Perciò continuerà fino a quando non crederà che tutto sia di nuovo sotto controllo. Ciò ti fa immaginare quale sia la fine dopo quello che è successo ieri?”  
L’Angelo si allarmò, flettendo le spalle e irrigidendosi nuovamente. “Potete dirgli di smetterla” tentò.  
“Come potrei fare io, invitando te a smetterla, no? Non lo farà, perché di mezzo c’è Lucifero e sono questioni che si tirano avanti da tempo. Ma ricordi il discorso che ad ogni scelta ci sono mille strade e ancor di più da poter intraprendere? Se tieni alla vita di quel ragazzo, se ci tieni al fatto che viva una vita mortale piena, come il suo Fato non gli avrebbe più permesso all’età di dieci anni, fai la scelta giusta. Una strada dove non ci sono conflitti, guerre e, soprattutto, morti inevitabili, c’è. So che ci arriverai, figliolo, e non sarà facile decidere, ma a te spetta di decidere quel che è giusto fare. Io confido in te, come sempre” si premurò nel ricordargli. Gli fece una carezza e poi scivolò via con la sua tavola da surf, perdendosi tra le nuvole.  
Zayn annuì nuovamente. D’un tratto si sentì affranto perché quel discorso era perfetto nella sua utopistica visione, ma in realtà Dio non aveva fatto altro che imporre a lui di smetterla, altrimenti la conseguenza sarebbe stata una battaglia fino alla fine contro suo fratello Michele.  
Poteva ancora una volta scegliere quest’ultima opzione, ma al solo pensiero di Liam, comprese che non era più capace di compierla. Per quel ragazzo, infatti, lui era disposto a tutto, ma non a una guerra che prevedeva la sua morte. Per Liam, sano e salvo, era capace di sopportare la sua sofferenza nel lasciarlo.  
Doveva. Sorrise, perché tra _le mille scelte possibili,_ lui non ne aveva nemmeno una diversa dall’unica che doveva compiere.  
“D’accordo, padre” furono le ultime parole che disse fra quelle nuvole.   


~***~

 

  
_I said I love you  
You said goodbye  
Everything changes  
In the blink of an eye_ 9  


  
Tornò sulla terra tra le labbra di Liam, come se il tempo non fosse mai passato, ma il momento era decisamente cambiato. Aveva perso l’apice, il momento paradisiaco, la gioia; la sua mente cercava già di metabolizzare la forza per affrontare quanto stava per accadere, mentre il suo corpo ancora spingeva in quello di Liam.  
Liam, invece, raggiunse il piacere ad occhi chiusi e con un sorriso compiaciuto sul volto. Era stato tutto perfetto e lo sarebbe stato finché si sentiva abbracciato dall’amore. Si baciarono negli ultimi attimi in cui si appartenerono e rimasero abbracciati, mentre entrambi riprendevano fiato.  
Tutto quello che non aveva trovato nel rapporto con Danielle, lo avevano atteso per tutto quel tempo nelle labbra di Zayn che aveva baciato senza sosta. Appartenergli, gli aveva fatto scorgere quasi l’essenza della sua vita; essere una sola cosa, legati per la prima volta come fossero un corpo solo, quando l’Angelo si era addentrato dentro di lui sinuosamente con la dolce grazia che solo un essere angelico poteva conferirgli, gli aveva donato la consapevolezza che se era ancora vivo era per questo motivo.  
“Wow” commentò. “È stato divino!” urlò sarcastico, ridacchiando. Zayn si mise d’un fianco per guardarlo, probabilmente per l’ultima volta, muovendosi sotto quel lenzuolo che copriva lo stretto necessario le sue nudità. Sorrise, mentre si figurava ogni dettaglio di Liam e ogni peculiarità di quando lo aveva visto godere, per ancorarli a sé come ricordi che mai avrebbe permesso a qualcuno di cancellargli. Forse, quelli sarebbero bastati a non farlo impazzire.  
Rimase in silenzio soltanto per guardarlo e far durare quei momenti il più a lungo possibile.  
Non voleva andare via, ma doveva fare quella scelta.  
“Ho visto mio padre” gli disse. Liam rise ancora: “Oh, sì, anch’io sono stato vicino dal vederlo mentre venivo!” commentò spudoratamente senza freni inibitori. Zayn ridacchiò, gli sarebbe mancato quel sarcasmo.  
“No, Liam, sul serio. Mi sono ritrovato davanti a lui, poco fa…” gli spiegò. Liam lo guardò serio. “Mentre noi…oh, imbarazzante” esclamò. “Quindi non è solo un modo di dire ‘raggiungere l’Altissimo con un orgasmo’” disse ancora con un sorriso malizioso. “E cosa vi siete detti?”  
Zayn guardò oltre la spalla candida di Liam ed esitò, facendo cogliere a Liam tutta la tensione che non voleva dimostrargli. “Oh no, conosco quello sguardo…”  
“Liam-” tentò, ma una morsa alla gola gli tolse il coraggio. “No” negò Liam, tirandosi a sedere. “No. Qualsiasi cosa ti abbia obbligato a fare: no, Zayn. No” continuò.  
Zayn si mise a sedere e lo cinse con le braccia, mentre col viso si nascondeva nel collo dell’amante. “Non mi ha obbligato a fare nulla, Liam. Ma mi ha dato tutte le risposte. Ti ricordi quando ti dissi che me ne ero andato per proteggerti e che ero tornato per lo stesso motivo?”  
Liam non rispose. “Michele non si fermerà di fronte a nulla per rimettere le cose come sarebbero dovute essere, ma tutto potrebbe risolversi se io… se io…” esitò ancora.  
Liam alzò gli occhi al soffitto e cercò di divincolarsi da quella presa, riuscendoci solo per voltarsi dalla parte dell’Angelo con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime. “Non puoi farmi questo dopo che abbiamo fatto l’amore! Ci siamo appartenuti e, dannazione, è stato tutto così perfetto… perché dovremmo rinunciare a tutto questo?”  
“Liam-” tentò invano di fermarlo.  
“No. Hai detto che non ti ha obbligato a fare nulla e se Michele continuerà la sua stupida battaglia, beh, allora noi combatteremo! Fino alla fine! Io non posso rinunciare a te, okay? Non posso nemmeno pensare di vivere senza di te. No, noi combatteremo. E vinceremo perché tutto questo è giusto. Noi, noi due, siamo la scelta giusta!”.  
Zayn lo guardò dritto negli occhi, incapace di guardare altrove. Si immerse in quegli occhi, dai quali per un attimo, mentre era stato dentro di lui, gli era sembrato di vedere un mondo di sole gioie e che ora invece lui gli stava privando, strappandogliele via tutte, una ad una. Faceva male anche a lui e sapeva che Liam non avrebbe mai rinunciato, mai, perché era un testardo. Non avrebbe mai mollato la presa, se solo non gli avesse detto l’unica cosa capace di convincerlo. E fu per l’ennesima volta un gesto crudele, quello che stava per fargli, ma doveva per la sua incolumità.  
“Liam, poco fa hai detto che avresti fatto di tutto per proteggermi, non è così?” il ragazzo annuì, tirando su col naso. E la leggerezza con cui aveva fatto quella promessa sembrava essersi dissolta tutta all’improvviso, sebbene quelle parole fossero state dette con sincerità. “Qualsiasi cosa, anche combattere fino alla morte!” lo rassicurò, facendogli una carezza veloce sul viso.  
Si guardarono ancora per un po’ in silenzio, poi Zayn lo baciò un’ultima volta e lo fece. Fece la sua ultima scelta: “Se tu dovessi morire, per mano di Michele, morirei anch’io perché l’uno non può esistere senza l’altro…”  
“Non ho paura di morire” gli disse ancora e Zayn lo sapeva, era quel suo lato che lo aveva incuriosito, la prima volta che aveva parlato con lui. “Tu saresti destinato al luogo che ti appartiene, io sparirei perché non c’è luogo per gli Angeli caduti, né per la penitenza né per la beatitudine” spiegò.  
Liam sgranò gli occhi e capì cosa volesse dirgli.  
“In ogni caso ti perderò comunque…” arrivò al dunque. “Ma se io adesso sparisco, tu vivrai la tua vita, così come ho sempre voluto.” Replicò Zayn. Afferrò anche lui il viso dell’altro e iniziò a carezzarglielo dolcemente.  
“Non voglio lasciarti, non credo di esserne capace…” iniziò a singhiozzare, ora consapevole di non poter fare altro.  
Avrebbe combattuto sapendo di poter incorrere a morte certa, ma sapere di poter perdere in quella battaglia l’unico motivo che gli dava la forza di affrontarla, assieme alla consapevolezza di non aver alcun modo per riaverlo indietro, lo aveva privato totalmente del suo spirito combattivo.  
“Posso farti dimenticare tutto, se vuoi. Posso toglierti dalla mente il mio ricordo, se me lo chied-” lo rassicurò. “No” sentenziò, guardandolo negli occhi, serio. Indurì la mascella e “no” ripeté.  
“Sei sicuro?” Zayn gli accarezzò i capelli, spingendo una ciocca dietro l’orecchio. “Farebbe meno male se-” continuò.  
“Non voglio scordarmi di te, nemmeno se questo dovesse comportare nient’altro che sofferenze” spiegò duramente, bloccandogli i polsi e fissandolo in quegli occhi che, ora, tersi di tristezza, sembravano ancora più meravigliosi della prima volta che li aveva visti.  
Zayn annuì, mentre una lacrime solcava il suo viso. Si sorprese nel sentire le proprie gote bagnarsi ma subito dopo non gli importò.  
“Stai piangendo? Credevo che gli Angeli non lo facessero…” chiese Liam, mentre gliele asciugava con i pollici.  
“Non lo facciamo spesso” spiegò brevemente, socchiudendo gli occhi a quei gesti premurosi dell’umano.  
“Voglio lasciarti qualcosa, Liam” gli sussurrò, aprendo di nuovo gli occhi per fissarlo con un sorriso appena abbozzato ma sincero.  
“Cosa?” domandò, mentre lo osservava distendere le proprie ali nere. Le guardò, preoccupato, senza aspettarsi nulla da quei gesti.  
Lo vide, poi, staccarsi una piuma e fare una smorfia di dolore mentre la teneva fra le mani. Subito dopo, prese un suo braccio e lo distese fra di loro, con il palmo della mano girato verso l’alto. “Voglio lasciarti qualcosa che ti ricordi che l’unico modo in cui devo abbandonarti è con il corpo. Ma con la mente, il cuore e tutto me stesso io sarò sempre con te, perché ti ho scelto e continuerò a farlo sempre” spiegò.  
Liam annuì, singhiozzando per l’ennesima volta. Quando Zayn distese la piuma sul braccio e la coprì con una mano non ebbe paura perché si fidava ciecamente di lui. Sentì un lieve bruciore, per qualche secondo, mentre un bagliore colpiva l’estremità di pelle coperta dalla mano di Zayn, e percepì la sensazione che qualcuno lo stesse punzecchiando ripetutamente. Chiuse gli occhi e quando tornò ad aprirli, il disegno di una piuma, la stessa che Zayn si era strappato dalle sua ali, era tatuata sulla sua pelle. Sorrise, mentre Zayn accarezzava e baciava in quel punto per scusarsi della sensazione di fastidio che gli aveva inferto.  
“Novantanovesima cosa da sapere su di me, Zayn: con te ho capito il senso dell’amore” biascicò, sdraiandosi sul letto. Si guardò il tatuaggio e capì in un istante che avrebbe fatto male ogni volta che i suoi occhi si sarebbe posati su di esso. Ma era giusto così, voleva ricordare quanto di bello c’era stato nella sua vita, chi aveva riempito la sua infanzia e chi aveva sempre sopperito alle sue sofferenze. Ma soprattutto, voleva ricordare chi amava dal profondo del cuore.  
“Non è un addio. Te lo prometto. Non farò altro per tutto il tempo che cercare una soluzione per stare insieme, questa volta per sempre” gli assicurò. E anche se non credeva ci fosse un modo, nemmeno alla fine della vita mortale di Liam, Zayn era fermo nella sua convinzione: non avrebbe mai smesso di cercare un modo per stare insieme a Liam”.  
Liam annuì e sorrise appena, sperando che tutto ciò fosse possibile. Se aveva un margine di speranza, si sarebbe aggrappato ad essa senza mai mollare.  
Poi l’Angelo lo guardò: doveva andarsene. Doveva farlo, ora che aveva un briciolo di coscienza. Perché più passavano i minuti e più sembrava una cosa impraticabile, abbandonarlo.  
“Resta per questa notte.” Gli disse Liam, afferrandolo per un braccio e tirandolo verso di lui. “Solo dormire mi priverà della forza di non lasciarti andare” lo pregò e Zayn si sdraiò accanto a lui, stringendolo come se quella fosse la prima di infinite notti da trascorrere insieme, abbracciati, dopo aver fatto l’amore.  
All’alba, però, sulle strade insonni, l’insonne tornò a camminare in solitudine.   


  
_Now remember when I told you that’s the last you’ll see of me  
Remember when I broke you down to tears  
I know I took the path that you would never want for me  
I gave you hell through all the years_ 10  


 

~***~

  
_5 anni dopo_.  
  
Dio aveva abbandonato il suo regno, sparendo e lasciando un bigliettino: “Le nuvole non mi bastano più, vado a scoprire la mia curiosità più grande”.  
Sentirsi abbandonati dal proprio creatore aveva gettato tutti i suoi figli nel panico e il Paradiso ben presto era diventato puro caos. Una cerchia di Angeli aveva cercato di prendere il posto del padre, cercando di ristabilire la pace e l’ordine, ma questo aveva provocato il peggio: una guerra civile. Ognuno, con i propri mezzi, cercava di prendere il comando con la convinzione di essere capace di prendere il posto del Creatore, ma contro questi paladini temerari vi erano coloro che credevano che nessuno avrebbe dovuto o potuto sostituire Dio e che nell’attesa del suo ritorno optavano per l’unica soluzione possibile: combattere affinché nessuno ottenesse il comando.  
L’Arcangelo Michele era impazzito e per molto tempo si era sentito perso a causa della scelta e dell’abbandono del padre. Tuttavia era stato uno fra i primi a scegliere di aspettarlo, a sperare che tornasse.  
Ma ogni giorno titubava credendo che il Padre non sarebbe tornato più. Si mise così a cercarlo, ma con scarso successo. La sua disperazione fu tale fino a quando non giunse da suo fratello, Azrael.  
“Nostro padre ha perso la testa” si introdusse a lui, mentre Zayn camminava lungo la Senna. L’Angelo della Morte si voltò a guardare il fratello e sorrise appena, immaginandosi loro padre cavalcare ancora le nuvole con una tavola da surf.  
“Cosa ha fatto questa volta?” domandò senza pensare al peggio. Michele lo guardò disperato: “Se ne è andato! È sparito! Quando ci disse di chiamarlo ‘Niall” il dominatore delle nuvole credevo fosse arrivato il peggio, per la sua sanità mentale, ma quello era il minimo!” esclamò l’Arcangelo.  
Zayn si arrestò. “Se ne è andato?” domandò.  
Non era sicuro di aver sentito bene. “L’ho cercato ovunque, ma si è dissolto come fosse divenuto aria! Lassù è il puro caos. Ci sono alcuni dei nostri fratelli che combattono giorno e notte per tentare di prendere il comando! Vogliono prendere il suo posto e io sembro l’unico ad avere la lucidità di cercarlo per farlo tornare a casa!” urlò ancora.  
Zayn lo guardò attentamente. I suoi occhi azzurri non erano sembrati tanto angosciati come in quel momento. Sorrise di nuovo. In effetti, di tutto questo non gli importava granché.  
“Perché sei venuto da me? Vuoi sapere da che parte sto?” domandò. Michele non rispose, mentre riprendevano a camminare. O meglio, l’Arcangelo cercava di stare al suo passo con scarso successo, mentre Zayn sorrideva guardando l’orizzonte durante il tramonto di quel panorama parigino.  
Aveva ritrovato la sua solitudine, il proprio equilibrio e il contatto con suo fratello lo infastidiva come il pensiero che quello fosse un altro giorno, l’ennesimo, senza Liam. “Beh, non mi interessa nulla di nostro padre e di ciò che accade in Paradiso. Non ho intenzione di prendere il comando, ma solo di continuare ciò che per cui sono stato creato.” Gli spiegò.  
“Sono qui per chiederti di aiutarmi a cercare nostro padre, perché credevo che fra voi ci fosse qualcosa che vi legasse. Ma dubito, con le tue parole, che mi aiuterai” tagliò corto Michele, con tono disprezzante.  
“Esattamente” convenne l’Angelo della Morte, fronteggiandolo con sguardo serio e vendicativo. “Hai provato a chiedere a Lucifero? Ho sentito che dalla sua cella i rumors arrivano prima di ogni luogo” ironizzò tagliente.  
Michele lo sfidò con lo sguardo, prima di illuminarsi all’arrivo di una soluzione.  
“Ma certo. Dannazione, questo era il suo piano” e a quelle parole sparì, senza salutare.  
Zayn guardò il vuoto, dove era appena sparito il fratello, per qualche secondo, mentre si immaginava il Padre, cavalcare le onde per scoprire cosa si provasse ad assaggiare l’ebbrezza della curiosità. Sorrise, mentre pensava che non ci fosse nome più adatto per esprimere le nuvole: Niall.  
Subito dopo ebbe la sua epifania. Finalmente aveva la soluzione che mai, nemmeno per un istante, aveva smesso di cercare. Ed era quasi ironico che a donargliela fosse stato proprio colui che con forza aveva rovinato tutto.   


  
_It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again_ 11  


  
Quando Michele giunse nel regno del fratello, aveva già capito tutto quanto. E quando non lo trovò nella sua gabbia, ora deserta, ne ebbe la conferma.  
L’unico modo per essere libero di uscire da lì non era uccidere il proprio padre. Con secoli di tempo per ponderare, Lucifero era giunto a scoprire un’alternativa: bastava che Dio rinunciasse al proprio ruolo, al proprio comando, quindi in sostanza farlo smettere di essere il Creatore, per renderlo libero da quella prigionia.  
Quanto era stato stupido, Michele, a non averlo capito prima.  
Quando sparì da quei luoghi, ora oscuri e privi della luce che la sola presenza di Lucifero era capace di donare, si rifugiò nell’unico luogo in cui poteva scappare per trovare un attimo di pace. Perché tentare di cercarlo, avrebbe solo portato all’ennesimo risultato delle ricerche del padre. Si rifugiò nell’Eden e, circondato da tutto ciò che amava, avrebbe trovato un piano per affrontare il fratello che, ormai, era a un passo dall’ottenere ciò per cui tutto ciò che era messo in atto: il posto di loro padre in Paradiso.  
Ma ogni premessa fu rotta, quando proprio fra le cose che più amava, vi trovò quello che un tempo aveva creduto di amare più di qualsiasi altra entità esistente.  
Lucifero era lì, in piedi tra i nontiscordardime, con un ciuffo della stessa pianta fra le mani e il viso a poca distanza per odorarne l’essenza.  
“Oh, mi mancava il profumo del nostro piccolo segreto” gli disse, sentendolo arrivare. Michele si irrigidì. “Non ti scordar di me” gli rispose. Lucifero alzò gli occhi e si accigliò. “Li ho chiamati così” spiegò.  
“Oh, sì, lo avevo capito. Sono confuso per l’abito che indossi” affermò. Michele si osservò e annuì. “È il corpo di un umano che uso per giungere sulla terra. Solo a nostro fratello Azrael è concesso di camminare qui con i propri piedi”. Lucifero annuì sorridendo, guardò in basso ed “Anche io, a quanto pare” esclamò divertito. “Suppongo sia perché sei riuscito in quel che volevi” venne al dunque.  
“Comunque mi piace questo corpo” non rispose. “Un po’ bassino, ma _mi piace”_ continuò.  
“Nostro padre se ne è andato” insistette Michele, avvicinandosi a lui per strappargli i fiori dalle mani.  
“Lo so bene” rispose tronfio di se stesso. “Non ti permetterò mai di prendere il suo posto, Luce” lo minaccio l’Arcangelo con il dito puntato addosso.  
Lucifero fece spallucce e sbuffò una risata. “Non è più il mio interesse, fratello”  
Michele si accigliò, abbassò la mano e lo guardò arreso. Non ci capiva più nulla. “Cosa? E allora cos’è che vuoi?”.  
Lucifero sorrise e negò col capo: “La domanda giusta è: cos’è che vuoi tu?”  
“Che significa?” il suo tono era indispettito. Lucifero si avvicinò quel tanto per permettersi di riprendere un fiorellino dal mazzo e se lo rigirò tra le mani. “Io voglio essere libero di stare al tuo fianco, e tu cosa vuoi?” domandò, soffiandogli quelle parole a un palmo dal viso.  
L’Arcangelo sgranò gli occhi e tentò di indietreggiare. Si piantò al suolo di quell’orto botanico e, con fermezza: “Voglio che nostro padre torni a casa” ammise convinto.  
Lucifero lo afferrò per le spalle e lo guardò fermo e serioso negli occhi: “Ha fatto la sua scelta, secondo la tua logica ora che anche lui ha sbagliato, dovrebbe crollarti tutto il tuo mondo di perfezione addosso! Perché non lo fai? Perché credi ancora in lui? Perché eviti l’ovvietà? Se ne è andato perché anche lui prova e vuole le nostre stesse cose. A nostra immagine e somiglianza, ricordi?”  
Michele guardò altrove: tutto ciò che aveva detto era vero. “Il paradiso è il caos, combattono per avere il potere. Cosa vuoi che faccia? Che finga che non mi importi?” obiettò.  
“No, desidero da sempre che tu capisca che non deve pesare tutto su di te. Quel che sta accadendo è per colpa di nostro padre. Solo sua. Pensa a te, per una dannata volta: cosa vuoi, veramente?”  
Michele si guardò attorno. “Restare qui, in pace e lontano dal caos” ammise onestamente e dicendolo capì che era veramente quello che desiderava di più. Ma non solo.  
Lucifero sospirò, lasciando andare le sue spalle. “Sono contento” gli sorrise, annusò ancora il fiore che portava come nome il loro segreto e gli diede le spalle, canticchiando una canzone.  
“Con te” aggiunse poi l’Arcangelo.  
L’Angelo della Luce si voltò a guardarlo sorpreso. “Come, scusa?” domandò. Per lui era stato già tanto fargli ammettere quel poco, ma non immaginava che Michele potesse dirgli così tanto. Non lo credeva possibile.  
“Voglio restare qui, in pace e lontano dal caos. Con te” disse chiaramente.  
E, allora, realizzato che poteva perdonarlo, dopo quell’ammissione, il sorriso che gli regalò Lucifero fu soltanto il principio, per loro.   


_In the middle of the night, when the angels scream,_  
_I don't want to live a lie that I believe.  
Time to do or die 12_

  
Decise di fare, per un'ultima volta, una camminata fra le nuvole. Volò cercando di imprimere nella propria mente tutto ciò che presto non avrebbe più potuto provare: il vento solleticare le sue ali e il suo viso, le mani ad accarezzare quelle forme gassose e bianche sulle quali da piccolo spesso si era nascosto giocando a nascondino con i fratelli. Voleva per un'ultima volta sentirsi parte di quel cielo, che era casa sua, nuotandoci come fossero acque terse di un oceano di notte.  
Gli sarebbe mancato, ma a tutto questo Zayn sapeva di poter rinunciare. Lo aveva capito in quei cinque anni, in cui non aveva smesso di pensare a una soluzione per tornare dal ragazzo. Lo aveva capito quando per un istante aveva pensato di cadere, ma aveva rinunciato alla consapevolezza che nemmeno questo avrebbe impedito a Michele di riportare tutto all'ordine prestabilito. Lo aveva capito, allora, quando, attimi prima, lo stesso fratello gli aveva ceduto ogni risposta. Ora poteva. Ora che Dio se ne era andato, abbandonando la sua casa per vivere secondo quella stessa libertà che gli era stata impedita, sapeva che non c’era più nulla a frenarlo di ritornare a fare lo stesso, a sentirsi libero.  
Aveva detto a Liam di doversene andare perché non era più libero di compiere una scelta diversa da quella che, alla fine, aveva dovuto compiere. Ma, ora, così come gli aveva promesso suo padre, ne aveva mille davanti a sé e lui, con felicità, ne aveva scelta soltanto una.  
Poteva tornare da lui, come gli aveva promesso.  
Ora che non c'era più qualcuno a impedirglielo, poteva cadere. Ora poteva portare a compimento quell'esistenza, per avere ciò che veramente voleva da ormai più di un decennio. Un tempo minimo, rispetto ai secoli che si portava addosso, ma con Liam non c'era voluto nemmeno un attimo, per comprendere che era proprio lui, la persona creata da suo padre, capace di cambiargli la vita.  
Si mise di spalle e guardò il cielo di cui ancora faceva parte. Non aveva idea di come si cadeva, ma era come se fosse innata in lui la consapevolezza di ciò che doveva fare. Le ali smisero di muoversi e lui chiuse gli occhi con un sorriso disteso sul suo volto.  
"Sono pronto" si disse, mentre cominciava a perdere quota. "Sono pronto" ripetè, mentre apriva gli occhi e si voltava a fatica a guardare una sua ala nera che, istintivamente, si era piegata per proteggerlo, seguita subito dall'altra. Si fece abbracciare, per dir loro addio, e sorrise di nuovo: "Grazie, fedeli amiche mie. Mi mancherete" sussurrò.  
Quando si sentì pronto per davvero, le distese di nuovo e fece lo stesso con le braccia. Si girò verso la terra e "sono pronto per una vita mortale" urlò. E lo scintillio negli occhi, seguito dalle piume che iniziarono a perdersi nel cielo scuro di quella notte, sembrava esserlo per davvero. Divise da lui, presero ben presto fuoco per dissolversi nel vento come stelle comete, mentre egli cadeva, abbandonando per sempre quelle stradi insonni su cui, insonne, aveva sempre camminato.   


  
_Here right now  
Under the banner of heaven, we dream out loud  
Do or die, and the story goes on_ 13  


  
  
Cadde a Wolverhampton e per fortuna ebbe modo di scoprire che, a parte la perdita delle ali e con loro l’immortalità e qualsiasi altra prerogativa angelica, il processo era del tutto indolore. Si guardò attorno e non si sentì molto diverso da ciò che era diventato in quell’ultimo periodo e ridendo spontaneamente, incominciò a correre. La casa di Liam non era molto distante da lì e sarebbe arrivato il prima possibile, considerando che erano cinque anni che attendeva.  
A corto di fiato, davanti casa Payne, si ritrovò ad affrontare la sua prima situazione umana. Non aveva più ali per raggiungere la finestra del ragazzo, né il potere di sparire e apparire nella sua stanza.  
Sapeva, però, che in tutto quel periodo Liam non se ne era andato via da quella casa per accudire il padre malato e che, come era stato un suo desiderio fin da piccolo, aveva iniziato la sua carriera da vigile del fuoco.  
Cosa avrebbe potuto dire, allora, se al suono del campanello fosse venuto ad aprirgli qualcuno di diverso da Liam? Che era un collega o un suo amico?  
Non ci pensò a lungo, decidendo di assecondare il suo istinto. Suonò e attese, tentando di riprendere ancora fiato.  
Per fortuna, a quell’ora, fu proprio Liam ad spalancargli la porta e a erigersi di fronte a lui con sguardo svogliato e stanco, che tuttavia quando lo mise a fuoco si trasformò completamente, facendo sorridere l’altro di concitazione.  
“Da- da quando suoni il campanello?” gli domandò confuso, con le lacrime agli occhi e un sorriso sincero che Zayn subito gli rubò per donarglielo a sua volta. Ridacchiò: “Ciao, ragazzino”.  
Liam fece due passi, senza aggiungere altro, e lo strinse forte al suo petto. “Sei diverso” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. “Oh mio dio, non posso credere che tu sia veramente qui” continuò, stringendolo con impeto.  
Zayn si strinse in quell’abbraccio, sprofondando col viso nell’incavo del collo di Liam. Inspirò quell’odore e sospirò fortemente sentendosi a casa.  
“Centesima cosa su di me, Liam: farei di tutto per te, anche scegliere di vivere una vita umana” gli disse, mentre la porta si chiudeva dietro di loro, lasciandoli soli su quel cortile un po’ trasandato. E non era importante spiegare a Liam che Dio fosse scappato per rincorrere le onde di chissà quale oceano, né che d’ora in avanti nessuno gli avrebbe impedito di stare insieme, perché abbracciarlo e poi baciarlo fu necessario per spiegare tutto.   


  
_So what would you think of me now,_  
_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_  
_I never said thank you for that,_  
_Now I'll never have a chance_ 14  


  
  
Quando lo vide di nuovo in viso, dopo quel lungo e sofferto saluto, realizzò quanto Liam era cresciuto in cinque anni, diventando un uomo. Ora che aveva ventidue anni, il suo corpo era formato e il suo lavoro lo aveva reso robusto come se una corazza lo difendesse da ogni pericolo. Il suo viso era ricoperto da una barba incolta, chiara e morbida, ma i suoi occhi… quelli erano rimasti uguali, come li ricordava. Sorridevano, mentre lo guardavano, e sembravano essere così felici.  
Non faceva altro che guardarlo e carezzarlo perché ora che poteva, doveva rimediare a tutto il tempo perso, che per quanto sapeva di non essere infinito, sapeva di averne ancora molto a disposizione.  
O, per lo meno, così credeva. Ora che non era più un Angelo, non aveva più alcuna certezza del futuro. E questo, secondo i suoi occhi, era il bello di vivere e osare vivendo.  
“Mi sei mancato così tanto” gli disse Liam, toccandosi il petto come turbato da un dolore che, in un momento così intenso, tentò di non farci caso. Gli fu impossibile, però, perché quella fitta al cuore aumentò d’intensità fino a farlo indietreggiare stringendo le spalle e piegandosi verso terra.  
Se un attimo prima Zayn stava sorridendo, pronto a rispondergli che anche a lui era mancato incredibilmente, la sua espressione mutò capendo che c’era qualcosa che non andava in lui.  
Se fosse stato un Angelo, avrebbe avuto modo di scoprire subito quale fosse il problema, ma era solo un umano e non poteva fare nulla.  
“Zayn- non riesco… io…” biascicò, provando a respirare. “Liam!” urlò Zayn, mentre la pelle di Liam perdeva colore e consistenza.  
Stava appassendo davanti ai suoi occhi. “LIAM!” urlò. “QUALCUNO CI AIUTI!”  
Ma nessun grido d’aiuto fu utile a impedire che tutto ciò avvenisse: presto o tardi, infatti, come ogni crisalide che procede nella trasformazione, Liam pose fine alla vecchia vita per diventare una farfalla.  
  
  
Dopo la schiusa, è importante che la farfalla rimanga con le ali ripiegate e penzolanti e che le espanda sbattendole ripetutamente, prima che esse si induriscano perché, in caso contrario, rimarrebbero deformate in modo permanente.  
Liam fece tutto questo come se fosse stato creato per farlo: guardò le sue ali ambrate e non capiva come fosse successo tutto ciò. Poi vide il suo corpo primo di sensi a terra sul cortile dove era cresciuto e Zayn, riverso sul corpo, mentre piangeva e ripeteva il suo nome, circondato dalle sorelle e la madre, che facevano lo stesso. Era morto, eppure era ancora lì.  
“Zayn” lo chiamò, schiudendo le ali dietro la schiena e avvicinandosi a lui. Ma il ragazzo che aveva appena ritrovato non si voltò al suono della sua voce.  
“Non può sentirti” fu però la risposta che ricevette. Si voltò, incontrando gli occhi azzurri di Louis e un paio verdi di uno sconosciuto. Entrambi gli sorridevano.  
“Che succede?” domandò loro.  
Louis gli si fece vicino e velocemente gli strinse una spalla per confortarlo. “Con la caduta di Azrael, sei diventato ciò che eri destinato ad essere da quando egli ti ha evitato la morte, trasmettendoti la sua essenza” spiegò. Con la mano libera gli tese il braccio e gli mostrò la piuma tatuata. “Ma… non è possibile. Io…”  
“Quando lui ti ha salvato, siete diventati due parti contrapposte di un’unica entità. Ma rinunciando alla sua natura, anche la sua parte che era in te, si è dissolta, dando modo a te di diventare ciò che era destinato ad essere.” Continuò l’uomo dagli occhi verdi.  
“Niente di più logico: se l’uno rinuncia al suo ruolo, verrà sostituito dall’altro. Dopotutto, mentre tutto va in rovina, l’unico posto mai vacante è quello della morte.” Spiegò Lucifero. “E poi è la natura del vostro legame: l’uno non può esistere senza l’altro” riprese Louis.  
Liam guardò ancora verso Zayn e girò attorno a lui per essergli di fronte. Si piegò, guardò sua madre per un momento e gli dispiacque soltanto di essersene andato in un momento tanto delicato, come quello. A suo padre, ora che lo sapeva, mancava poco tempo e perdere due persone sarebbe stato un duro colpo da affrontare.  
Guardò di nuovo Zayn: perderlo poco dopo averlo ritrovato, invece, sembrava ancora più terribile.  
“Non potrà mai più vedermi, ora che… ora che ci eravamo ritrovati” disse poi, guardando Zayn non esitare nemmeno un momento dall’allontanarsi dal suo corpo privo di vita.  
Lucifero e Michele si guardarono e si sorrisero dolcemente.  
“Zayn ha deciso di vivere una vita mortale e nessuno può privarlo di questa scelta fino a quando non sopraggiungerà la sua fine, ma pensaci un po’, Liam, secondo te con la natura del vostro legame, tutto avrà fine con la sua morte?” domandò Lucifero.  
Liam negò, mentre ci pensava. Lo guardò: “Voi sapevate tutto questo?”  
Lucifero annuì, prima di ricevere una gomitata dal corpo di Louis, che lo guardava rimproverandolo: “D’accordo, d’accordo. Lo immaginavamo. Ma era abbastanza ovvio, dai!” esclamò, guardando indispettito verso il fratello.  
“E quindi immaginate anche il suo Destino dopo la morte?” chiese. I due Angeli negarono. “Sarà bello come un effetto sorpresa!” esclamò Lucifero.  
“Vorrei dirgli che ci rivedremo, che non è finita così. Di vivere appieno questa sua scelta, come sperava di fare, di farlo anche senza di me. Di portare pazienza, perché ci sarà un tempo per noi. Bisogna solo attendere un altro po’…” parlò quasi disperato. “E se mi dimenticasse?” si interrogò.  
Così Louis si avvicinò alle spalle di Liam, gliele afferrò e all’orecchio gli sussurrò: “Fidati di uno che parla con secoli di esperienza addosso: non si scorderà mai di te, non gli è possibile” e guardò verso Lucifero che gli sorrise, mentre tra le mani faceva spuntare un fiore di colore lilla.  
“E se proprio vuoi averne la certezza, ecco…” disse, avanzando e avvicinandosi al fratello ora umano, piegandosi verso il suo viso. Lasciò andare il fiore che aveva tra le mani e il nontiscordardime attraversò il velo senza appassire, per spuntare immediatamente agli occhi di Zayn che, tra le lacrime, lo afferrò con disinvoltura sapendo subito che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima magia della sua vita, l’ultimo messaggio che avrebbe ricevuto dall’altra parte.  
Guardò gli steli del fiori, rigirandoselo tra le dita, e capì il perché del suo arrivo. Alzò il viso e guardò il vuoto, mentre con la mente andava oltre ogni logica e oltre ogni senso possibile.  
“Non ti scorderò mai, Liam”.   


_Il tempo un giorno ci riunirà._  
_Anche se ora noi siamo distanti,_ _troverò il modo per esserti vicino e occuparmi di te_. 15

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Epilogo_   


  
_Attesa: due persone che si incontrano e si innamorano ma al momento sbagliato, e si devono separare. Ad anni di distanza si rivedono ed hanno un'altra occasione, solo che non sanno se è passato troppo tempo, la lunga attesa, sai, può avere cambiato le cose. 16_  
  
  
Tornò nella sua vita, nello stesso momento in cui egli era entrato nella sua: a un passo dalla morte.  
_Bip. Bip. Bip._  
Erano trascorsi settantotto anni ma i sentimenti per quella creatura né il tempo né qualsiasi altra forza di attrito era riuscita a smussarli, levigarli rendendoli magri o assopiti. Ogni giorno era stato una sfida per la natura di ciò che provava: il nuovo compito che gli era stata tramandato, la distanza che aveva dovuto mantenere per sapere entrambi al sicuro, la pazienza e la speranza erano stati uno dopo l’altro un esame per fortificare i suoi sentimenti.  
L’attesa non aveva fatto in modo di ingannarlo, ma placida gli aveva sempre ricordato a chi era fedele.  
Dio non era tornato, non aveva intenzione di farlo, ma questo non aveva comportato alcuna drammatica conseguenza. Non sulla Terra, per lo meno. In Paradiso, continuava la guerra civile e non tanto presto si sarebbe conclusa: l’immortalità si legava bene all’eterno.  
L’Arcangelo Michele e Lucifero, che tornava di rado nel suo regno quasi mai, vivevano assieme nel loro paradiso terreste, sconosciuto quasi a tutti.  
Li aveva incontrati diverse volte, entrambi non avevano perso lo smalto di punzecchiarsi a vicenda, nutrendo il loro rapporto sempre con la stessa magnifica complicità di due facce della stessa perfetta, immutabile, eterna e immortale medaglia.  
_Bip. Bip. Bip._  
E Zayn aveva vissuto una vita mortale, piena di ogni sorta di emozione. Aveva cominciato con il dolore, che non l’aveva mai abbandonato. Aveva conosciuto ben presto la nostalgia, ma c’erano stati anche gli anni felici, gli anni delle gioie nello scoprire che da mezzo umano aveva intravisto solo uno spiraglio, ma da umano non si era permesso di lasciarsi indietro nulla.  
Si era innamorato, contro ogni aspettativa, di una donna. E si era sposato, con lei, facendo due figli.  
A dispetto di ciò che si possa credere a questa notizia, Liam Payne, la sua metà complementare senza la quale sapeva che non sarebbe potuto esistere, non lo dimenticò mai e una prova inconfutabile era proprio uno dei suoi figli che ebbe il suo nome.  
Anche per lui, l’attesa fu la medaglia all’esperienza. Si nutrì di ogni avventura e imparò tutto ciò che da Angelo non avrebbe mai potuto capire.  
_Bip. Bip. Bip._  
Era finito all’ospedale per un attacco di cuore e per quanto il suo corpo si attaccasse alla vita, in quell’istinto naturale vivo in ogni creatura, Zayn era pronto per la sua fine.  
Era stato felice, perché ogni giorno di respiro su quella Terra significava che da qualche parte Liam continuava ad esistere e ad aspettarlo.  
Ogni settimana aveva colto un mazzo di nontiscordardime, non tanto perché gli servisse un promemoria, ma perché semmai Liam fosse passato di lì, poteva fargli sapere in quel modo che continuava a ricordarlo.  
Alla moglie aveva raccontato gran parte della sua storia, ma non aveva mai avuto la certezza che ella gli credesse. Non le dava tutti i torti, in fondo era davvero tutto troppo surreale. Con i figli, però, si divertiva a narrargli la stessa cosa come fosse la favola della buonanotte. Crescendo, tuttavia, anche loro erano consapevoli in qualche modo del legame che Zayn aveva con un Angelo, che un tempo era stato un uomo.  
_Bip. Bip. Bip._  
Gli mancava solo una cosa da imparare dalla vita: come le si deve dire addio. L’aveva visto fare in milioni di modi ma mai aveva pensato di potersi ritrovare in quella situazione in prima persona. Quindi non ne sapeva nulla. Era un esperto così come lo erano gli umani; soltanto che loro non conoscevano la differenza del vedere la morte e provarla. Lui, sì.  
Doveva morire, non sapeva se era pronto a farlo. La sua unica speranza fu che dall’altra parte del velo ci fosse Liam ad attenderlo. Ci sarebbe stato? E solo in quello stato di incoscienza, riuscì finalmente a capire l’angoscia di Alessandro Magno nel non potersi rincontrare col suo Efestione.  
  
_Bip. Bip. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._  
Poi lo scoprì, fu entusiasmante anche quel momento tanto delicato. Morire fu come prendere un colpo di sonno alla guida di una macchina.  
Non fu terribile e seppe di essere pronto, quando vide le ali ambrate di un Angelo e, subito dopo, gli occhi dello stesso colore.  
Liam gli sorrise, quanto aveva atteso quel momento e, così, come la prima volta che l’aveva visto “Ciao” lo salutò.  
  
Era arrivato in quell’ospedale nello stesso momento in cui Zayn vi era entrato scortato da un’ambulanza.  
Sapeva che era arrivato il giorno che tanto aveva atteso e agognato, ma non fu pienamente felice. Dopotutto, una vita mortale si stava pur sempre spegnendo e il dolore più grande non era tanto per chi lasciava quel mondo, ma chi restava, soffrendo la sua mancanza. La moglie di Zayn e i suoi figli, però, erano stati preparati per tutto quel tempo: in quanto marito e padre, Zayn gli aveva sempre detto di pensare alla propria dipartita con serenità; quando poi sarebbe venuta l’ora anche per loro, si sarebbero ritrovati. Per quanto potessero essere preparati, però, non significava affatto che non avrebbero sofferto.  
Liam tornava spesso a casa sua, a Wolverhampton. La malattia del padre l’aveva consumato fino a portarselo via e la sua anima, difatti, era stata una delle prime che aveva scortato oltre il velo verso il luogo a lui destinato.  
Salutarlo e fargli sapere che stava bene, fu una grande consolazione per lui.  
Ma la madre e le sorelle soffrivano ancora e molto le loro mancanze, soprattutto quella inspiegabile di Liam. Passava del tempo in quella casa, come se facesse ancora parte di quella famiglia, e si riempiva di attimi con loro, confortando i loro animi abbracciandole a loro insaputa.  
Non era mai facile: la loro assenza non lo sarebbe stata mai. Per questo in quel momento non poteva sentirsi felice: per il rispetto della famiglia che piangeva l’assenza di Zayn.  
Eppure, quando Zayn aprì gli occhi e lo vide, gli strinse la mano e gli sorrise, salutandolo. “Ciao”.  
“Ciao, amore mio” lo salutò egli, sospirando come se avesse trattenuto il respiro per una vita intera.  
Liam socchiuse gli occhi e rise dolcemente.  
_L’attesa era finita._  
  
  
Fu l’arrivo di altre due esseri visibili solo ai loro occhi, a determinare la fine di quell’incontro. Perché l’anima di Zayn, benché ormai umana da anni, non era destinata agli stessi luoghi delle altre anime.  
Dentro di sé, ovviamente, vi era ancora una parte di angelo che lo legava direttamente a Liam e che rendeva il loro legame infrangibile. Pertanto, ora, non era più prevista alcuna separazione.  
Lucifero avanzò assieme a Michele verso Zayn: “è arrivato il momento di prendere il vostro posto” gli disse Lucifero. “Venite, ve l’ho tenuto bene”.  
Sparirono da quell’ospedale, soltanto nel momento in cui Zayn si sentì pronto. Guardò per un’ultima volta verso la propria famiglia, gli disse addio e chiuse gli occhi annuendo, mentre intrecciava le sue dita in quelle di Liam.  
Si ritrovarono negli Inferi, che tali non erano più. Non c’era più disperazione, né lamenti. Solo un luogo che riuniva anime immortali.  
“Temo abbia perso lo smalto infernale, ma questo è il vostro posto, fratelli.” Gli disse Lucifero, mostrandoglielo.  
La gabbia d’oro era ancora lì, aperta, austera e magnifica. Le piante d’edera erano cresciute ancora di più, raggiungendo l’apice e i cacciatori infernali erano disposti in schiera, dinnanzi al suo cospetto.  
“Cosa? Finirà in gabbia?”  
Michele ridacchiò. “Da quando nostro padre se ne è andato, il suo sistema non funziona più. Non ci sono più anime destinate ad un luogo o ad un altro perché non c’è più nessuno a giudicarle. Ora l’Inferno sembra molto più confortevole del Paradiso, quindi ogni anima viene scortata qui, vivendo il suo personale Paradiso o, se merita una punizione, il suo Inferno. Voi, fratelli miei, siete i custodi di questo posto e loro i cacciatori che lavoreranno per voi. Ma in quanto tali sarete liberi. Liberi di vivere come meglio credete” spiegò Lucifero. “Basta che farete funzionare il nuovo sistema” aggiunse Michele, che era sempre stato il più puntiglioso.  
Liam e Zayn si guardarono, sorridendosi. Ci sarebbe stato il tempo, poi, per spiegare a Zayn cosa era successo per tutto quel tempo.  
“Ovviamente solo se lo volete” continuò Lucifero. Michele si voltò a guardarlo con cipiglio, ma il fratello sembrò rispondergli in silenzio lanciandogli un’espressione fiduciosa.  
“Lo vogliamo” risposero all’unisono, sospirando dolcemente.  
“E allora vi dichiaro marito e m-” ironizzò Lucifero, interrotto soltanto dalla solita gomitata che Michele gli tirò su un fianco. Zayn e Liam si sorrisero ancora, mentre si guardavano in giro. Quella, d’ora in avanti, sarebbe stata la loro casa.  
“Oh bene, allora noi ce ne andiamo. Scommetto che avrete molte cose da raccontarvi e da _fare.”_ esclamò Lucifero malizioso, mentre Michele lo strattonava via prima che fosse troppo tardi e dicesse qualcosa di esagerato.  
“Ricordatelo sempre: vi adoro!” disse ancora, prima di sparire dalla loro vista al suono della sua risata profonda e smaliziata, che col tempo non aveva perso di spessore.  
Liam e Zayn si sorrisero ancora, mentre anche le altre due mani libere trovavano modo di intrecciarsi fra loro. “Ci sarà molto da sistemare” commentò Zayn.  
“Ti amo” rispose Liam. “Non te l’ho mai detto e ho aspettato tutto questo tempo per dirtelo e-” parlò a macchinetta. Zayn ridacchiò, mentre gli tappava la bocca con un bacio.  
“Non sei cambiato affatto, ragazzino. Sempre a parlare troppo e velocemente… ma ti amo anch’io” rispose poi, sorridendogli beffardo _._  
Raggiunsero la loro gabbia e dal loro ingresso in essa, ebbe inizio la nuova Era; quella in cui i due lati della morte si abbracciarono diventando una sola entità. Tutte le differenze sarebbero esistite ancora, ma non avrebbero lottato più per emergere e trionfare l’una sull’altra. D’ora in avanti, avevano fatto la promessa di accettarsi e convivere. E non sarebbe stato difficile, visto che si sarebbero amati fino alla fine dello spazio e del tempo.  
Tutto era cominciato per curiosità, l’Angelo della Morte aveva finalmente ottenuto ogni risposta, vivendo una lunga vita felice. E, adesso, alla fine della strada, di fronte all’ennesimo bivio da scegliere, tante cose erano cambiate e a prendere una decisione, per quella nuova avventura, non sarebbe stato più da solo. Non lo era più da anni.  
Era già accaduto ma si consolidò solo in quel momento il fatto che la Morte non fu più sola.  
L’insonne dovette così rinunciare con serenità alla solitudine di quelle strade insonni, per abbracciare chi come lui per tanto tempo aveva atteso e che ora, sapeva, non avrebbe perso più.   


_ Fine _

  
  
  
1 Luigi Tenco, Mi sono innamorato di te.  
2 Ronan Keating, When You Say Nothing At All    
3 Vi presento Joe Black, qui il video della scena citata:  <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrAeQMsu_Fg>  
4, 5, 6, 12 e 13 30 Seconds to Mars,  Do or Die.  
7 Mika, Origin of Love  
8 R.E.M Bang and Blame  
9 Mika, Stardust  
10 Imagine Dragons, I bet my life  
11 Wiz Khalifa, See You Again  
14 Jimmy Eat World, Hear You Me  
15, 16 Citazioni al film "La casa sul lago del tempo". Anche se la 16 è a sua volta una citazione a Persuasione di Jane Austen.   
  
  
  
  
Non ho molto da dire. Vi ringrazio semplicemente se siete arrivati fino a qui con me. Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta, per qualsiasi dubbio, potete scrivermi. Anzi, in qualsiasi caso, non esitate a scrivermi.  
Qui trovate i luoghi dove trovarmi:  
  
[ Facebook ](https://www.facebook.com/angieship) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/VenerediRimmel_) \- [Ask](http://ask.fm/veneredirimmel_)  
  
  
Un abbraccio,  
VenerediRimmel  


**Author's Note:**

> Angolo VenerediRimmel
> 
> A meno che questo non sia una delle cause dell'apocalisse, no, non è un miraggio e, sì, sono davvero io. Sono passati tanti giorni, tante settimane e tanti mesi e l'assenza, almeno per me, si è fatta sentire parecchio. Ho come la sensazione che non tornerò mai più quella che scriveva constantemente, giorno dopo giorno, e che la me 'scrivo a scatti di follia' sia l'evoluzione definitiva, mal riuscita.  
> In ogni caso, eccomi qui con una ziam. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto? Io no. Ho provato con una larry, una zouis, una nosh ma tutto ciò che sono riuscita a continuare, a fatica, giorno dopo giorno, è questa storia qui. Forse perché ero parecchio ispirata, i don't know.  
> La storia come avete notato è principalmente dal punto di vista di Zayn che, ouch, tutti odiano ormai... ma chissenefrega, no? Alla fine potete anche far finta che non sia lui, AHAHA, il suo nome viene nominato solo una volta. Però è lui. Dannazione se è lui ç.ç  
> Questa prima parte è solo un luuuuuungo incipit, finito con un "Oh cazzo, ora viene il bello" e sì, ho tagliato proprio alla scena clou. Come mi sento bastarda in questo momento? ^^''  
> Non sto ad aggiungere molte altre cose. Come potrete notare leggendo - ovviamente per chi sa - c'è una forte influenza subita da serie tv come Supernatural, Dominion e un pizzico anche da Ghost Whisperer - ma forse è ancora minimamente visualizzabile in questa parte, ma nemmeno troppo. L'influenza è voluta perché la storia è venuta fuori anche grazie a vari vaneggiamenti su queste serie tv. E niente, non ho molto da dire. Sono in ansia da prestazione perché ormai era davvero molto tempo che non pubblicavo qualcosa e, beh, spero solo che tutto ciò sia piaciuto.  
> Il prossimo aggiornamento avverà per i primi di giugno. Purtroppo non posso dirlo con sicurezza perché 1) devo ancora finire di scrivere, 2) ho un matrimonio e 3) ho un esame da PANICOPAURAPANICOPAURAAHHHH e quindi, beh, tutto dipende da con che velocità io riesca a concludere la seconda parte.
> 
>  
> 
> Potete trovarmi qui in diversi luoghi: http://veneredirimmel.flavors.me/
> 
>  
> 
> PS Non sarà mai abbastanza ringraziare Blackbird_ per la aver letto anticipatamente questa prima parte, per tutte le volte che mi sopporta con le mie ansie e mi incoraggia, a volte anche da brava bulla mentale, ma soprattutto per il meraviglioso banner çç ti affetto, giuggiola :3
> 
> Un abbraccio forte a tutti,
> 
> VenerediRimmel ;)


End file.
